The Empyrean Curse
by L Zaza
Summary: The 'Starbuck Luck' takes a turn for the worse after our rogue lieutenant's misadventures at the Empyrean Ball. One of my first stories, so be understanding. Also, the first in a group that has somehow evolved into a series of six stories.
1. Chapter 1

Commander Adama stood behind the dais considering the melee before him. One of the many challenges of fleet life was the amalgamation of so many peoples with as many customs and beliefs. Siress Tinia had been heading a delegation that was attempting to unite these people to focus on the positive aspects of similarities instead of the glaring differences. It was imperative that they unite as humans and come to forgive and accept variances. She had been working very hard with the Empyreans and this celebration was the culmination of her efforts.

The Empyreans were an ancient race tracing their heritage back to Kobol. As such they were proud and very set in their ways. They originated on a large island isolated from the rest of their brethren on Sagittarius. For centi-yahrens they had existed in an archaic society that respected title and lineage ahead of anything else. Even within this society of sectarians were different regimes with opposing views. The Ancient Empyreans believed in the continuance of their longstanding traditions without any deviation from the True Path. The New Empyreans had a more progressive and tolerant stance. While still having an unwavering belief in the Gods and the Book, they could see the advantages of assimilating modern advances into their lives.

This was supposed to be the beginning of the end of an age-old battle between the two regimes. The noblest of each regime was there with their eldest child. Barring any unforeseen circumstances or natural disasters, if everything had gone to plan at the end of the celebration there would have been an important announcement proclaiming the sealing of Rogane, Son of Regus, to Aurelia, daughter of Albus. Unfortunately, unforeseen circumstance had arrived in the form of Lieutenant Sheba and natural disaster in the form of Lieutenant Starbuck.


	2. Chapter 2

Adama thought back sectons ago to his discussion with Tinia where she convinced him to assist in her ordeal by helping to organize a ball to bring the two Empyrean families and their kith and kin together. At the time, he had been hosting a large dinner party with his own family and friends. As the talk turned to politics all eyes turned their way.

"Tinia, what makes you think that Sires Regus and Albus would agree to attend?"

"They have agreed in principle to the sealing of their eldest children. Finally, the Empyrean people will be united again. They will announce the engagement at the celebration."

"Excuse me, Siress Tinia," Sheba interrupted, "I thought that Albus' daughter was only a young girl. How could they be arranging her sealing?"

Adama raised his eyebrows. He was impressed by the warrior's knowledge of the Empyreans.

"Actually, the date of the celebration is the sixteenth anniversary of Aurelia's natal day. According to Empyrean tradition, that is the day a young woman is first presented to Society."

"Poor kid. Sounds like a short coming out party." Starbuck remarked.

Silence settled on the table as all eyes turned towards Tinia. She considered her words carefully before replying. "The Empyreans view the occasion as much more of a celebration of tradition than a . . . party, Lieutenant."

Starbuck smiled. "I suppose an arranged sealing is one of 'those customs that we need to accept if we're going to learn to co-exist peacefully'." He paraphrased what he had heard her telling Apollo earlier. "Even if it does involve children. . . Siress."

"The arranged sealing in not strictly a tradition of the Empyreans, Lieutenant. It has existed for generations in many societies, including Caprican." Siress Tinia continued.

"It isn't particularly the arranged sealing that Starbuck has a problem with, it's sealing in general." Boomer joked, trying to ease the tension. Everyone laughed at the lieutenant's expense. Cassiopeia, however, laughed a little less heartily.


	3. Chapter 3

Lieutenant Starbuck was late. He was supposed to be at a briefing. He shook his head in disgust that some officer, probably Colonel Tigh, thought it was necessary that there even be a briefing to attend this Empyrean Ball. This fracking ball had been a pain in the astrum from the first time he had heard it mentioned. He grinned as he remembered the discussion he had been having with Siress Tinia about the arranged sealing of the Lady Aurelia. She had implied he was less than refined. He was about to prove her correct when Boomer lightened the mood with a joke. Sometimes there was just no going back. Besides he had too much respect for Commander Adama to insult his. . . just what in Hades was Tinia to Adama?

He willed the turbo lift to move faster. He hadn't really wanted to go to this upper-class snob fest, but when Cassie found out about it he knew he was committed. What was it about women and finery? He chuckled to himself when he recalled Cassiopeia convincing him to meet for dinner with Chameleon and Blassie just last secton only to realize he'd been conned into an Empyrean Waltz lesson. Cassie was an amazing woman. Even when every other part of his life resembled a turbulent ride in an out-of-control viper, he could always count on Cass. Not that she didn't surprise him now and then.

He jumped off the lift and hurried down the corridor. He had been scheduled for an early shift with Apollo the next day, but had managed to swap patrols with Giles. Unfortunately, flying Giles' patrol was what had made him late now. At least he could go to the ball and try to have a good time without worrying about getting up early. Ah yes. . . he should try and remember to mention the switch to Apollo.

He finally found himself in front of Cassiopeia's quarters. Much to his surprise, she answered her door wearing her med tech uniform. Not a good sign. "Are you running late too?" he asked.

She smiled faintly and motioned for him to come inside. "Running late for what?"

He turned to look at her in shock as the door closed behind him. "For the Empyrean Ball."

"Was I supposed to be going to the Empyrean Ball with you?" She asked a little too innocently.

Starbuck felt his jaw drop. "Aren't you?"

"I'm working."

"But. . . the new dress. . .the dance lesson. . . the gossiping about Empyrean etiquette. . .What was all that for?" he asked in bewilderment.

"I was. . .waiting for you to ask me. You didn't." She replied simply.

"I didn't ask you?" he repeated dumbly.

"No, you didn't."

Starbuck ran his hands back through his hair. He felt like he'd been blindsided by a shuttlecraft. "Cass, what are you talking about?"

"I've been doing some thinking..." she started.

_Uh oh!_

"I think you've started taking me for granted." She finished.

Starbuck's eyes opened wide. "Huh? Taking you for granted?"

"Starbuck, you're going to have to do a lot more than just repeat my sentences back to me if we're going to discuss this." She said in annoyance.

"Sentences? No, no, these are not sentences, Cass. Sentences are supposed to contain a complete thought or idea. Definitely, not sentences." He barked back at her.

Well, things kind of deteriorated from there. Twenty centons later Starbuck left a furious Cassiopeia. He had remembered part way through their argument that she had spent the previous evening with Athena and Sheba. He had a suspicion that they had something to do with this. _Angry feminists unite! Happy, single man on the horizon!_ Frack, he still had a briefing to get to. That was the nice thing about briefings; they tended to be brief.


	4. Chapter 4

Captain Apollo watched his warriors. They were trying to decide whether or not to be offended that they were being briefed on Empyrean etiquette. However, he saw eyes open widely in surprise quite a few times as he explained the seemingly minor offences that could disrupt this peace initiative. He had to keep reminding everyone that a peace initiative was what this was, not just a cotillion. He had just finished as he noticed Starbuck slip into the back of the room. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction of his friend.

"Hey, Boomer, " Starbuck joined him.

"Where's Cassiopeia? I thought you were bringing her to the briefing." Boomer had fully expected them to show up together.

"I thought so too, apparently not. Hey, have you seen Sheba? I need to have a word with her."

"She's here. Just like everyone else who's going to the ball. Except you, of course."

"I got . . . delayed. Did I miss much?"

Apollo was suddenly right in front of Starbuck. "Just the entire briefing, Lieutenant." He pointed out.

"Hey, I can explain. . . "

Apollo interrupted, "I don't even want to hear it this time. I should just leave you here on the _Galactica_."

"Fine with me, Buddy." Starbuck replied, "I never wanted to go to this soiree to begin with."

Apollo stood glaring at the Lieutenant. Starbuck held his ground.

"I think perhaps 'Sorry, I'm late' would have been a better choice of words, Bucko," Boomer interjected.

Starbuck sighed. "Apollo. . ."

"No, I really am not in the mood for your lame excuses, Starbuck. The only reason you will be attending is the bizarre fact that Lady Aurelia is a triad fan and has personally asked to meet you. If you embarrass me," he poked a finger squarely in the middle of Starbuck's chest, "I'll have you flying so many long-range patrols that your astrum will need to be surgically removed from your cockpit." He turned and angrily strode away.

"Nice, buddy." Boomer remarked.

"Oh, yeah. Cassiopeia thinks I'm insensitive and Apollo thinks I'm an embarrassment. And these are my friends."

"What about me?" Boomer asked in amusement. "Do I get to have a go?"

"Oh, I wouldn't want you to feel left out. Let me have it."

"I think you tend to let your temper get in the way of your judgment. Tonight you seem to have an especially short fuse. What happened with Cassie?"

Starbuck laughed bitterly. "I'm still not sure. Apparently, I take her for granted."

Boomer was surprised. "I thought you two were pretty serious."

"Yeah, so did I. I guess I don't do 'pretty serious' very well. Another apparent character flaw of mine." Starbuck was really not in the mood for this party. . .oh, right . . . Empyrean Ball.


	5. Chapter 5

The _Malocchio_ Freighter was one of the larger passenger ships in the fleet. It had to be to hold the two Noble houses of the Empyrean world and all of their people. While Siress Tinia had suggested the _Rising Star_ as the obvious location for the Ball, both Regus and Albus had insisted on staying on the _Malocchio_. Both houses agreed that the _Rising Star_ was a symbol of luxury, excess and sin, and as such, was inappropriate for the occasion. Instead, Siress Tinia joined forces with Siress Rea, Regus' wife, and Siress Akela, Albus' wife, to transform an enormous storage area into an elegant ballroom. Nobility from all over the fleet was arriving for the occasion. All were eager for their first glimpse into the lives of the Empyreans.

Sheba was in awe as she entered the ballroom on Apollo's arm. The corridors leading there had been in disrepair, much like other ships in the fleet. They even had to duck a few times to avoid colliding with low pipes and rebar. Luckily, all areas had been well identified to prevent any avoidable injuries. The sheer elegance of the ballroom in contrast to the passageway was breathtaking. The Siresses had worked magic. The subdued lighting, while masking the functional nature of the space, contributed to the ambiance. Candlelight gently flickered throughout the room adding to the gentle, romantic mood. Her eyes widened when she saw the orchestra playing sweet, enchanting music. She recalled that the Empyreans had an impressive collection of talented musicians. She had not enjoyed an orchestra in yahrens. As Commander Cain's daughter, Sheba was no stranger to elegant functions. However, she admitted that she thought of herself more as a warrior than a commander's daughter these days. Still, a celebration of this magnitude was quite an occasion.

Apollo was also impressed with the transformation of the storage area. He smiled tenderly as he watched Sheba, her eyes sparkling with a childlike fascination. Now here was a transformation he enjoyed even more. That of Lieutenant Sheba, Colonial Warrior, to the beautiful, wondrous woman he was escorting. Sheba was wearing a magnificent gown that accentuated her figure. Her hair was swept up off her neck with tendrils gently framing her face. She was admiring the dancers as they circled the floor. _Uh oh. Dancing._ Apollo grimaced. He knew he wasn't much of a dancer. Sheba clearly wanted to be out there on the dance floor. _Where was Starbuck when he needed him? Oh, probably late as usual._

Boomer and Starbuck entered the ballroom. "Do you see the bar?" Starbuck asked.

Boomer snorted. "Is that all you have to say? Look at this place. I don't know about you, but I've never been to a shindig of this calibre. Just let me enjoy the moment."

Starbuck crossed his arms and studied his friend. In truth, this was his first time surrounded by enough nobility that the prominent noise was the rattling of jewelry rather than the sound of the orchestra. Starbuck had perfected the art of nonchalance. If he felt uncomfortable standing there in his dress uniform with Boomer as his date, he was not going to let anyone else know it. "Well, can we find the bar now?"

"All right, let's go."

Apollo saw Starbuck and Boomer heading to the bar. Starbuck seemed to be getting an early start at the bar and probably needed a reminder that they had early patrol. Besides that, Sheba had that 'do you want to dance' look in her eyes. "I'll go get us a drink, Sheba. Ambrosa?"

"Oh. . . sure. Ambrosa's fine." Dang. Sheba was hoping to entice the Captain out onto the dance floor. She knew he was using diversion tactics on her. She also knew Apollo wasn't much of a dancer and would probably wait for a nice, slow waltz before he would get up his courage. She watched him make his escape. Aha, there was Starbuck and Boomer. Suddenly the Captain's need for a drink became much clearer. Now, where was Cassiopeia? They had been planning this night for sectons. She even had Cassie give her some impromptu Empyrean Waltz lessons.

Starbuck was enjoying a large Sagittarian Ale. _Ah, yes._ _Maybe this shindig wouldn't be so bad after all. How bad could these people be when they served their ale at just the right temperature?_ He was standing back trying to focus on Boomer's sudden lesson on Empyrean etiquette. He attempted to nod and smile in all the appropriate places, but his attention was elsewhere. Across the ballroom, a vision had suddenly appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Aurelia seemed to float into the room. She was tall and slender and held her back straight and her head high. She was not particularly looking forward to her entrance into Empyrean Society, especially knowing it was going to end all too quickly by her premature engagement to that toad, Rogane. Her Mother and Grandmother had outdone themselves when they had designed her gown. The ivory tones promised her chastity. However, the way the bodice clung to her shapely curves, she was clearly a women come of age. Aurelia had thick, chestnut hair that cascaded softly in waves down her shoulders, swept back off her face with a tiara. She hated the tiara. It was so pretentious. However, Akela and Ama had insisted that her position as Lady Aurelia of the Noble House of Albus be clear. Especially, at a function where so many commoners were present.

Aurelia suddenly felt an intense gaze upon her. She looked across the room to see a handsome warrior in dress uniform. He carelessly brushed his dark blond hair back from his forehead to get a better look at the young woman. She swore that she had never seen eyes so blue. Oh alright, maybe she couldn't see his eyes across a crowded, candle-lit ballroom, but Aurelia had followed the triad and military career of Lieutenant Starbuck since she was fifteen yahrens old. She had watched him on the IFB and was very familiar with those blue eyes and the trim, fit body that was beneath the uniform. She licked her suddenly dry lips as she met his gaze. _Hmmm. Maybe this event wouldn't be a total disaster after all._

"Starbuck," Suddenly the enchantress before Starbuck transformed into the much less attractive form of the Strike Captain. "don't forget we have early patrol tomorrow."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you," Starbuck started to straighten his friend's dress cape, "I switched with Giles. I'm off the hook so I get to enjoy the party." Suddenly, the thought of enjoying the party actually seemed possible. He tried to look beyond his friend back to the seductress he had in his sights moments before. Apollo again blocked his way.

"Do you know who you're leering at, Lieutenant?" Apollo asked.

"No, but I do plan to find out." Starbuck started to step around his friend.

"Starbuck," Boomer grabbed an arm stopping his escape. "have you been listening to anything I've told you?" He asked in irritation.

"Sure, Boomer. I've been hanging on every word." He winked at Apollo. "So, who is she?"

"Well, now, just off to her right is her father, Sire Albus; off to her left is her mother, Siress Akela; and she is. . ." Apollo started.

"Siren Aurelia, " Starbuck finished in disappointment.

"Lady Aurelia," Boomer and Apollo corrected him simultaneously.

"That beautiful woman is a sixteen-yahren-old girl!" he exclaimed, "The Gods are trying to drive me crazy."

"It's a short walk from where you stand now, Starbuck." Boomer added.

"Besides, I don't think Cassiopeia will appreciate you ogling anyone else." Apollo tried to lighten the mood.

Starbuck snorted, "I'm free to ogle as I please tonight." He raised his glass to the Captain.

Apollo's eyes widened in surprise. "What did you do this time?"

"Oh, thanks for the vote of confidence!"

Boomer laughed. "Well, you do have a certain reputation."

Starbuck looked at his friends in disgust. "With friends like you two, who needs Cylons?"

"Stop dramatizing. I'm sure you'll work it out. In the meantime, what you need to cheer you up is a little exercise." Apollo suggested.

"What? Do you have some crates that need moving?" Starbuck asked sarcastically.

"No, no, I was thinking more in the direction of a dance."

"As dashing as you look tonight, Captain, I don't want to dance with you. Besides, I've seen you dance. You have two left feet."

"You don't need to remind me, Starbuck. I'm well aware of my limits on the dance floor."

"It's really more of a disability. Let's be honest, buddy."

"Okay, okay!" Apollo held up his hands. "Please, do me a big favour and dance with Sheba. She's just dying to get out there."

"Hey, didn't you say you wanted to talk with Sheba anyway?" Boomer encouraged.

Starbuck sighed. Well, Cassiopeia wasn't here. Lady Aurelia was definitely out of bounds. His eyes settled on Sheba. Actually, Sheba looked stunning. She also looked abandoned. The problem with Apollo was he just didn't know how to treat a lady. He nodded his agreement to his friends and strode over to Sheba. She was turned the other way, clearly searching for someone. He gently grasped her hand and turned her towards him. "Sheba, daughter of Cain; Lieutenant of _Galactica_; woman of great allure and beauty. . ." He raised her hand to his lips and tenderly kissed it. Mischievous blue eyes twinkled and smiled into her brown ones. "May I have this dance?"

Sheba actually caught herself giggling. "How can I refuse such a gallant gentleman?" she asked. Trust Starbuck to turn the pretentious into the preposterous. She took his arm and he led her onto the dance floor where they joined the twirling, whirling masses. She heard him chuckle. "What?" she asked.

"Sheba, I know this is difficult for you, but you're supposed to let _me_ lead." He smiled at her.

"Let me get this straight, you lead and _I_ follow?" She asked in mock horror.

"It's not a new idea, Sheba. In fact, it's been done for generations by most societies." He impersonated Siress Tinia to the best of his ability.

"This isn't one of those customs that we need to accept if we're going to learn to co-exist peacefully, is it, Starbuck?" Sheba's impersonation of Tinia was much better.

He laughed. "Try to think of it as a celebration of tradition, Sheba."


	7. Chapter 7

"They look great out there." Boomer remarked as he watched Starbuck and Sheba circle the floor. "Where did he learn to dance?"

Apollo felt a twinge of jealousy before he could shrug it off. Anything that had to do with romancing a woman came easily to Starbuck. Starbuck used to joke that being stuck in an orphanage it was only natural he would interact easily with the opposite sex. However, since he'd met him, Cassiopeia was the closest to a serious relationship that Starbuck had known. . . well other than Athena. Apollo didn't really know what had happened between Starbuck and Athena. Didn't really want to know. It was tough having your best friend dating your sister. "I don't know. Ask Starbuck."

Boomer nudged his friend, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Apollo laughed. "I guess I sound like it, don't I?" He watched his friend nod his agreement. "I don't get it, Boomer. How can he be so smooth with women, yet all his relationships crash and burn?"

"Ah, the enigma that is Starbuck. Many a song was sung ..."

"Many a tale was told ..." Apollo added.

----------

Other eyes were watching the dashing lieutenant make his way around the ballroom. Her grandmother was escorting Aurelia closely and carefully. Apparently, it was Ama's responsibility to see that the young woman did not step out of line. Ama had seen her young charge follow the lieutenant with her eyes, rather inappropriately. She knew she had to keep a tight rein on the girl tonight. Several times she tried to steer Aurelia towards her intended, Rogane, but the girl had outmaneuvered her. She stopped and chatted to strangers as though they were old friends. She was now deep in a conversation with Commander Adama and Siress Tinia.

Sheba found that when she did let Starbuck lead, she enjoyed the dancing even more. She stopped trying to remember the steps and just let Starbuck guide her around the floor. She still had not spotted Cassiopeia. "Starbuck, where did you hide Cassie?"

He gazed at her intently. "You don't know?"

"Should I?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you and Athena had something to do with her decision to work tonight."

She looked at him blankly. "What? I thought she was coming. What happened?"

"I don't know, Sheba. . . Look, can we just drop it? I've already been through this with Boomer and Apollo and it's starting to get old."

"What did you do?" she asked.

"Frack!" Starbuck briskly escorted her off the dance floor. "Why does everybody assume I've done something?" He took her by the arms and pulled her close. "I went to her place to pick her up and she was wearing her med tech uniform. Next thing I know, she's telling me that I take her for granted. That I didn't even properly invite her to the frackin' Ball. She says I'm insensitive and I don't even know the first thing about making a commitment to a woman. I flirt too much; I drink too much; I gamble too much; I smoke too much; I fly Vipers too much. I frackin' breathe too much. Okay? Are you satisfied?" He let a very shocked Sheba go and turned away, leaning against the wall with a hand over his eyes, and taking deep breaths.

Sheba stood staring at Starbuck's back. She'd never seen him lose control before. She gently touched his arm. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "I'm perfect."

"She loves you, you know." She turned him towards her. She'd never seen self-doubt in Starbuck's eyes, but it was there now. He just shrugged and shook his head. "She does. I think she just wants what most women want. She wants to feel special. You have an incredible ability to make people feel special, Starbuck. You've done it with me tonight. Problem is, you should be back on the _Galactica_ focusing on Cassie, not me or anyone else here." She looked in the direction of Aurelia who she'd noticed watching them closely.

He sighed. "You probably won't believe me, but I didn't want to come here. Captain's orders. Seems Lady Aurelia wanted to meet me."

"Are you trying to tell me that if you weren't here now, you'd be talking to Cassie and sorting all this out?" She saw him smile at her frankness. "Don't try to Starbuck me. I think I know you better than that."

"I guess you do at that. You're right. I'd probably be talking myself into moving on. Cassie said as much. I expect things to come easily and if they don't. . . " he let the sentence hang.

"You turn tail and run, Starbuck. Cassiopeia deserves better than that. So do you, if you really want a shot at happiness. Time to grow up, Starbuck." She squeezed his hands to gentle her words.


	8. Chapter 8

Siress Tinia was pleased with the success of her efforts. The Empyrean Ball was the sensation of the yahren. Even the lovely Lady Aurelia seemed to be having a wonderful time. The lady's only disappointment was that she had not yet met her hero, Lieutenant Starbuck. She hastily sent Colonel Tigh to remedy that oversight. The fact that the lady had not been seen with Rogane also niggled at her consciousness.

-----------

Colonel Tigh was none too pleased to be used as Siress Tinia's messenger. He searched the room to locate Starbuck. Ah, there he was. . . holding hands with Sheba. What was wrong with that man? After all, Apollo was supposed to be his best friend. Lords, Starbuck just couldn't keep his hands off the ladies. No wonder the man's relationships never worked out. He grasped Starbuck's shoulder. "Lieutenant, your presence is required . . . now."

Starbuck let go of Sheba's hands. "But . . ."

"That's an order, Lieutenant. This way." Tigh headed back across the room expecting Starbuck to obediently follow.

"Frack, what does he have stuffed up his rear thruster?" Starbuck wondered aloud.

"Careful, hot shot." Sheba warned him. "The Empyreans don't look kindly on . . . profanity." She nodded in Tigh's direction. "You'd better go."

He brushed his lips against her cheek. "Thanks, Sheba." He quickly followed in the Colonel's wake.

----------

Apollo watched Starbuck pull Sheba off the dance floor. Just what was going on? If he didn't know better he'd think Starbuck was making a move on her. Sure as Hades looked like Starbuck was up to something. Well, he wouldn't find out standing here watching them. He started over. . . only to see Colonel Tigh interrupt them. Tigh said a few words and left. Starbuck again kissed Sheba . . . well, her cheek anyway, and followed. Maybe getting Starbuck to dance with Sheba was a tactical error. Ah, a nice, slow dance. He approached his lady. "Would you like to dance?"

She smiled happily at him. "I thought you'd never ask."

-----------

Colonel Tigh approached Lady Aurelia. He could sense Starbuck hurrying to catch up. How he envied Omega who had duty right now. If only he could be on the bridge instead of introducing triad players to noblewomen. _Just smile and say the words, Tigh. It will soon be over._ "Lady Aurelia, may I have the pleasure of introducing Lieutenant Starbuck."

If possible, at that moment Lady Aurelia became even more radiant. She clearly had a very big crush on Starbuck. She held out her hand to him and smiled joyously. "I'm very pleased to meet you, Lieutenant."

Starbuck had to grin at that dazzling smile directed at him. After all, there hadn't been too many friendly faces looking his way. He took Aurelia's hand and raised it to his lips. "Congratulations on the anniversary of your natal day, Lady Aurelia."

Aurelia blushed prettily. Ama hovered nervously. Everyone's attention turned towards them. Especially Rogane's. He watched as his intended flirted with the handsome lieutenant.

Aurelia started talking. She couldn't stop herself. She'd say anything to stay in the warmth of Starbuck's smile for as long as possible. She could feel her mother and grandmother moving in disapprovingly. She then saw Rogane determinedly headed her way. She felt trapped.

Starbuck was enjoying this lovely and charming young woman. He chuckled as he listened to her regale him with stories. She was becoming increasingly agitated as her elders started to close ranks on her. "Would you do me the honour of dancing with me, Lady Aurelia?" Mouths all around them opened in shock. A commoner asking a Lady to dance?

"Oh, Lieutenant Starbuck, as you are one of the decorated protectors of our people, the honour would be all mine." Aurelia had learned a few things about political prowess. Mouths snapped shut as Starbuck led the Lady onto the dance floor.


	9. Chapter 9

The music changed and Apollo decided they had done enough dancing. He led Sheba off the floor only to see Starbuck escorting Lady Aurelia on. He wondered briefly how _that_ was going to go over with the Empyreans. Sheba was smiling happily at the captain. Dancing with Starbuck was fun, but within Apollo's arms was where she belonged. They decided it was time to join the Empyreans and do some mingling . . . and perhaps some damage control if necessary.

----------

Aurelia was happier than she could ever remember being. If only Starbuck could be of the Noble House, instead of that toad, Rogane. He was so handsome, kind and charming; all of the things she had imagined about him. His eyes were the bluest she had ever seen. She knew they would be. Just when she thought it was all about to end, he had whisked her onto the dance floor.

"Starbuck? What's it like to fly through the stars in a Viper?" She gazed adoringly up at him.

He grinned at her. The girl's enthusiasm was contagious. "It's hard to describe, Lady Aurelia."

"Please call me Lia." She winked at him. "At least here on the dance floor where no one else can hear you."

He laughed. "Alright, Lia."

"Please try to explain how you feel when you fly. If you could sum it up in one word, what would it be?"

He smiled wistfully at her. "Freedom," he replied honestly.

----------

Apollo and Sheba were deep in conversation with Siress Rea and her son, Rogane. Sheba could see why Aurelia was enjoying Starbuck's company so much. Rogane was a short, chunky, prematurely balding man. Sheba was not one to judge people on appearance and she quickly reminded herself that he was also pretentious, obnoxious and bad-tempered. He was also watching Starbuck's every move on the dance floor with an ever-increasing jealous rage in his eyes. Sheba was watching too. To Starbuck's credit, he was being the perfect gentleman.

----------

Aurelia smiled sadly at Starbuck. He hated to see the light go out of her eyes. "Freedom. I knew you'd say that. I wish I could feel that freedom, Starbuck."

"I take it you're not too thrilled about your upcoming nuptials, Lia?"

She smiled at the sound of her name on his lips. "I knew you'd be easy to talk to. I wish I was sealing with you Starbuck."

"Hey, now. I'm a bit too old for you. Besides I'm just a nobody. No blue blood running through these veins."

"Starbuck, you're twice the man of that toad I'm supposed to be sealed to. You're brave, handsome and you've contributed far more to the welfare of the fleet than all of these noblemen combined."

He smiled, "Sweetheart, you really don't know me that well. I've cornered the market on character flaws. Just ask my friends. Besides, there are some great men here; Commander Adama, for instance."

"Starbuck, you offer all that you have. Your life. Isn't that the noblest gesture of all?"

"Lia, weren't we talking about you?" She was good for a man's ego that was for certain.

"I'd rather talk about you. You have more of a future, after all." She looked very vulnerable.

"I doubt that. Come on, be creative. Don't you have any say in your future?"

"You think I'm acting like a victim, don't you? Be honest with me."

She had a way of cutting through the felger. Starbuck liked that. "Alright. You want to steer your own ship, you'd better start now. It's the first step to freedom."

"I have thought of one way out. It may be a bit drastic though."

"Hey, if it works, it works."

"You really believe that?"

"Lia, I've lived my life believing it."

"Well, in that case. . ." She pulled him close and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Commander Adama had been enjoying a pleasant conversation with a group of Empyreans when suddenly Sires Albus and Regus appeared at each elbow and started to propel him towards the dais. It had been erected specifically for the announcement of Rogane and Aurelia's engagement, however, that had been planned for the end of the evening. Adama, as leader of the fleet, had agreed to introduce Albus and Regus who were then to proceed with their proclamation. "Sires," he interrupted, "I'm afraid I don't understand the sudden urgency."

"You're quite right, Commander; you don't understand. Our necromancer has foretold the disaster that will befall us this night. We must prevent that at any cost; if we're not already too late." Sire Albus responded.

----------

Sheba watched Commander Adama being marched towards the dais. Obviously, Rogane wasn't the only one who was nervous. She looked around the room. Half of the eyes were on Adama walking and the other half were on Starbuck dancing. The orchestra played their final note as it happened. The room took a collective gasp as Starbuck's lips gently kissed Aurelia's. "Holy frack!" It was out of Sheba's mouth before she realized she was even thinking it. Siress Rea's eyes opened wide staring in disgust and horror. Her skin blanched and she swooned towards the floor. Suddenly, the room erupted in pandemonium.

Apollo caught Siress Rea just before she was about to hit the floor. He looked towards Rogane only to see the back of the man heading towards Starbuck and Aurelia. He couldn't believe this. Not only had Starbuck kissed the vestal virgin but Sheba had used profanity. He gently laid the Siress on the floor and hurried towards Starbuck, dragging Sheba behind him.

Aurelia's kiss felt like a whisper of innocence. It took Starbuck a micron to even become aware of the metamorphosis of the Siress Ama into the howling banshee now at his side. "My curse upon you, Lieutenant Starbuck." She raged wildly at him with arms outstretched. "I curse he who has offended the Empyrean House and upon our daughter has brought shame. All my calamity, harm and misfortune for a yahren upon you. May rain, fire, ill wind and hail follow you. May your brothers look upon you with a jaundiced eye. May your friends and lover forsake you. May pain and sorrow be your only true companion. I bind you by the grave injunctions of my magic." Several candles in their immediate vicinity spontaneously extinguished.

The room again went quiet. The Empyreans backed away from the lieutenant with hands over their chests and heads bowed, protecting both heart and soul. The only sound was Aurelia quietly sobbing. "You had no right. You had no right." She repeated accusingly at her grandmother. Starbuck stood protectively beside her shaking his head in wonder. Rogane had reached them now, but even he stood apart, reluctant to approach Starbuck.

Apollo and Sheba arrived on Rogane's heels. Apollo had thought he would be pulling angry Empyreans off of the lieutenant; instead, they were distancing themselves from him as if they were somehow afraid of him. Starbuck had his hands on Aurelia's arms trying to comfort the weeping girl. Apollo could hear her repeatedly telling Starbuck how sorry she was.

Adama arrived with Regus and Albus. Siress Ama presented herself proudly before the men. "It is too late," she stated, "It is done."

"Undo it then," Regus ordered. "You know the child's part in all this."

Apollo looked searchingly at his father, but Adama appeared as confused as the rest of the Colonials present.

"She is innocent. A mere child." Ama insisted. "It is he who should pay." She hissed in the direction of Starbuck.

Starbuck was starting to get a bad feeling about all of this.

Adama stepped forward. "Sires?"

"Commander, we should speak of this in private. Please return . . . the offenders to the _Galactica_. They are no longer welcome aboard the _Malocchio_."

Adama nodded. "Apollo, you and Boomer escort Starbuck and Sheba to quarters. They are to remain there until I personally send for them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Apollo replied. Sheba followed the captain closely, but Starbuck remained at Aurelia's side, reluctant to leave her to an unknown fate.

"Lieutenant Starbuck," Adama approached him menacingly, "having received a full briefing on the Empyrean traditions you still chose to defile this young woman. To make matters worse, you now hesitate to obey my orders!"

"Lady Aurelia will not be harmed in any way, I give you my word." Sire Albus stated quietly. "Please go." He watched the unfortunate young man leave reluctantly.


	11. Chapter 11

Apollo pulled Starbuck behind him down the passageways. "What were you thinking? Oh, my mistake, 'thinking' is too strong a word for you!"

"Apollo!" Sheba said in shock. "I think you're being a little hard on poor Starbuck."

"Poor Starbuck?" He turned around to face Sheba. "Poor Starbuck just ended the peace initiative between the Empyreans!"

"Leave her alone, Apollo. It's alright, Sheba, I can fight my own battles." Starbuck intervened.

"I . . . kind of . . . screwed up too, Starbuck." Sheba volunteered.

He grinned at her. "Please don't tell me you kissed Rogane."

"No, I used. . . profanity." She avoided Starbuck's eyes. She knew she had to.

"No way, " he replied, "You're the one who warned me about. . . "

"I know . . . It just slipped out." _Keep it together, Sheba. Don't lose it in front of Apollo._

Starbuck snickered. Sheba snorted. They both burst out laughing.

Apollo stared at them. They had obviously lost their minds. . . if, indeed, Starbuck really ever had one to begin with. "I don't believe you two. Don't you realize the implications of your actions?" the captain demanded.

"I think so. Two houses of nobility that have been at each other's throats for centi-yahrens are still going to be at each other's throats." Starbuck stated.

"And one very young girl will not be getting sealed to one very unpleasant. . . toad." Sheba added.

Boomer shrugged at Apollo. "That pretty much sums it up, buddy. Seems minor when you put it up against the human race being targeted for extinction by the Cylons. We had better make ourselves scarce." He suggested as he urged Starbuck ahead of him down the _Malocchio_'s corridors. "Besides, if my memory serves me correctly, don't you have some long-range patrols you wanted to brief Starbuck on?"

Apollo smiled sheepishly. "You're right; all of you. Sorry, Sheba. You too, Bucko."

Starbuck turned back slightly to reply when something hit his right eye. Sparks flew and he felt as though his head was exploding. The next thing he realized he was lying on his back, holding his hand tightly over his eye and the pain was incredible.

"Starbuck, let me see. " Apollo was saying. He was trying to pry his friend's hand away. Blood was oozing down Starbuck's face. "Starbuck, it's okay. Let go. I need to stop the bleeding."

Starbuck moved his hand away. He felt Sheba grab it in support. . .or restraint. Apollo started to wipe away the blood. "Frack!" Starbuck exclaimed. That really hurt.

"Easy, " Sheba soothed him. She was trying to see past the blood. He appeared to have a large gash just below his eyebrow. Whatever it was had missed his eye. "Boomer, did you find anything?"

Boomer was searching for the offending object. "No, I don't know what it was. Strange."

"Starbuck, can you sit up?" Apollo asked.

"How's my eye?" he gasped. A steady trickle of blood and the welling of tears obstructed his vision.

"It's okay. Just a scrape, buddy. C'mon, sit up." Apollo helped him.

Starbuck's head spun. "A scrape? My head's going supernova. Get me off this tub, will you?"


	12. Chapter 12

Commander Adama was lead to a Spartan meeting room. Sire Albus made him comfortable and Sire Regus poured him a drink of ambrosa. Adama was intrigued. They were behaving as if it were he that was owed an apology and not the other way around. He waited patiently for them to begin.

"We regretfully apologize, Commander Adama. We do have procedures and rules, which were not followed. I'm afraid Siress Ama took the law into her own hands." Albus said.

Adama looked at them blankly. "I'm afraid I don't understand. It was my warriors that offended your traditions. Why are you apologizing to me?"

"The Empyrean Curse," stated Regus.

"A curse?" Adama repeated in wonder.

"Ah, perhaps you did not understand at the time. Siress Ama cursed your warrior." Albus clarified.

Adama quickly rested his jaw in his hand as he felt the corners of his mouth quirk. He nodded solemnly at the men. _By the Lords of Kobol. . ._ "I admit I am unfamiliar with the Empyrean Curse."

"It is an age old penalty and a tradition preserved by the Empyrean Houses. It has only ever been imposed on traitors and murderers . . . until now." Albus continued gravely.

"I'm not sure I understand the gravity of the situation in regards to Lieutenant Starbuck." Adama stated delicately.

"Truthfully, Commander, I'm not sure I can explain it to you." Albus said mysteriously.

Adama sighed. Why did they feel the need to be cryptic all of the time?


	13. Chapter 13

Sheba settled Starbuck into the rear of the shuttle as Apollo and Boomer made preparations to pilot them back to the _Galactica_. She could hear them getting final clearance. Starbuck was lying across a few seats with his arm across his eyes. The shuttle lifted off. Suddenly, it lurched to the side and Starbuck was dumped unceremoniously onto the deck. Sheba held on tightly as they regained a steady flight path. "What happened?" she yelled up front as she knelt beside a cursing Starbuck.

"I'm not sure," Apollo replied. "We'd better get her checked out when we land. Are you two okay?"

"Oh, perfect!" Starbuck growled. He was sitting up, this time leaning back against the row of seats. His eyelid was again bleeding. Sheba grabbed the medical kit.

"Hold still, Starbuck," she directed. She grabbed a bandage and started to wipe at his eye.

"Oww! Hey, that hurts!" he pulled away from her.

"Oh, stop your whining. I'm just trying to stop the bleeding."

"Could you at least pretend to be gentle?" he asked.

"Just keep it up, Starbuck," she threatened menacingly.

"Do you need help back here?" Boomer suddenly appeared.

"Yeah, buddy." Starbuck stated, relieved to have reinforcements.

"I was talking to Sheba," Boomer retorted. He knelt down beside them and grabbed Starbuck's head. He held his face up towards the light examining the seeping wound. Starbuck tried to back away, but found he could go no further tucked in between his friends and the seats.

"You know how he can get," Sheba grumbled.

"Hey! This is supposed to be helping?" Starbuck protested. He pulled at Boomer's hands. Boomer looked him in the eye. The good one.

"Stop it." He threatened. Sheba handed Boomer the medical supplies and he skillfully applied a pressure bandage to the wound.

"Thank you, Boomer." Boomer suggested.

"Thank you, Boomer." Starbuck repeated obediently, palpating the large dressing that seemed to cover half of his face. "Is this really necessary?"

"Tell me you're kidding." Boomer loomed over him looking rather irritated. It took a lot to irritate Boomer. Starbuck let out a deep breath and chewed on his lower lip. "I'm going back up front to co-pilot incase this bird starts giving us grief again. You," he poked Starbuck's chest, "stop giving Sheba a hard time."


	14. Chapter 14

The shuttle's landing was much smoother than its take off. Starbuck decided to play it safe and stay seated on the deck. He was just getting up as Apollo entered. "Starbuck, we better take you to life station before the billet."

"Life station! Hey, I'm okay." Starbuck protested. "You said it was just a scrape." Apollo looked at him curiously.

"Cassiopeia's on duty." Sheba explained.

"You're a very fickle ally, Sheba." Starbuck complained.

"C'mon Starbuck. The way it keeps bleeding we should get someone to look at it." Apollo gently pushed Starbuck towards the hatch ahead of him. "Boomer, can you make sure Starbuck gets back to the billet afterwards?"

"Of course. Hey, Bucko, watch your. . . "

With his eyesight impaired by the bandage, Starbuck managed to walk head first into a metal bar. _Whack!_ His forehead bounced off it and Apollo caught him under the arms as he fell backwards.

". . .head." Boomer finished redundantly as Apollo lowered Starbuck back to the deck.

"Ooohhh," he groaned, holding his head.

"Starbuck, how many fingers am I holding up?" Sheba asked.

"If you'd stop shaking your hand I could tell you." He declared indignantly.

"Let's get him to the life station." Apollo instructed as he helped sit him up.


	15. Chapter 15

Commander Adama sat in his quarters considering the fragmented information he had received from the Empyreans. He had wasted a couple centars with Albus and Regus. He was still at a loss about what he should do. He shook his head as he commed Colonel Tigh and asked him to have Starbuck and Sheba report to him. He realized he would first have to deal with their breach of protocol.

-----------

Starbuck was lying on his bunk reflecting on one of the worst days of his life. That's saying a lot when you're a Colonial Warrior who has survived the destruction of his home world. Well, all right, maybe it was a disaster more on a social level, but a disaster nonetheless. Apollo and Boomer had practically carried him into the Life Station. Sure enough Cassiopeia was on duty. She had indicated which stretcher to put him on and had then returned ominously snapping her latex gloves into place. She had then roughly pulled up his head as she removed the outer bandage that secured the pressure dressing in place. She had started to peel off the inner dressing as he yelped in pain. It was stuck solidly to his wound. She was not to be deterred. She then grabbed a cold bottle of sodium chloride solution and generously poured it onto his head. She told him patiently that this would saturate the dressing enough to remove it without disturbing the wound. She tested the dressing and repeated the dousing for good measure. When his wound was finally exposed to the air, she declared it a minor abrasion and suggested he return the next day to have it laser healed. Unless, it had closed on its own by then, which was likely for such a minor scratch. Apollo mentioned the blunt metal object hitting his head with the resulting blurred vision and dizziness. Cassiopeia suggested they could do a scan of his brain but she was sure they would find nothing. Starbuck hadn't necessarily liked the way she had said that. She relented and did the scan, which appeared to be negative. Starbuck had deferred from asking what it was negative for. He went back to the billet, never really having had a chance to talk to her despite several attempts; all resulting in further uncomfortable medical 'treatment'.

"Starbuck, the Commander wants to see you now." Boomer was back.

Starbuck rolled over onto his back and sat up. Boomer looked at him aghast. "What?" Starbuck asked.

"That's quite the shiner you have there, Bucko." He pointed at the now edematous and bruised eye. Starbuck had been lying on his right side, which was apparently the wrong position for an eye that had been poked, shocked, bandaged, doused and generally abused. "How are you feeling?"

"Doomed." Starbuck replied as he followed his friend out of the billet.


	16. Chapter 16

Starbuck had plenty of time to think on his way to see Adama. He remembered his Commander's ire when he had not immediately obeyed orders to leave the _Malocchio_. He also recalled Adama mentioning the Empyrean etiquette briefing. Apparently, the Commander was not aware of his absence. As much as he thought it was best that Adama remain ignorant of the fact, he realized that was highly unlikely_. Ignorant_ was not a word that anyone associated with their leader.

He arrived at the same time as Sheba. She looked tense. Apollo was at her side. The Captain assessed Starbuck's latest injury. "Don't tell me you've injured it again?" Starbuck just shook his head and shrugged.

"Good luck, " Boomer said as he quickly departed. He was happy not to be a participant or their superior officer. Starbuck and Sheba watched him go as Apollo signaled their arrival.

"Enter," they heard from within.

The door opened and they walked in. Adama stood officially before his desk. The warriors stood at attention before him and waited. Adama raised his eyebrows when he saw Starbuck's black eye and bruised forehead. He sighed. That would come later.

"Lieutenant Starbuck, Lieutenant Sheba, despite having had a thorough briefing to prevent such a calamity you have acted together to prevent the uniting of a people who have been divided for hundreds of yahrens. I am disappointed to say the least in both of you." Adama noticed Sheba's eyes drop. He walked directly in front of Starbuck. "Lieutenant, you also delayed obeying a direct order to depart the _Malocchio_." He could see Starbuck's jaw muscles tighten, but he managed to meet his commander's intimidating gaze. Adama returned to his former position behind his desk. "Lieutenant Sheba, have you anything to say?"

Sheba squared her jaw and took a deep breath. "No, Sir." Now standing here in front of Adama, she felt ashamed and it showed.

Adama nodded at her. "Lieutenant Starbuck, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Starbuck noticed the difference in phrasing and hesitated. His eye was itching and his head was pounding. He just wanted to get his punishment duty and get out of there. "I'm . . . sorry for my behavior, Sir. I was just. . . "Adama crossed his arms waiting for the excuses to begin. ". . . wrong. I didn't mean for my actions to reflect upon you, Sir." Starbuck shifted his weight uncomfortably and dropped his gaze for a micron before again meeting the commander's eyes.

"I see," Adama muttered in surprise. _By the Lords, was Starbuck finally taking responsibility for something? _ "Captain Apollo, do you have anything to add?"

Apollo also looked surprised by Starbuck's response. He shook his head. "No, Sir."

Adama nodded. "Our scanners have picked up a small planet ahead of the fleet. It appears to have an abundance of water and plant life as well as a small population of humans. I plan to send two teams to the surface. The first team will be responsible for testing and if appropriate, replenishing our water supply. Captain Apollo will lead team one. The second team will be collecting plants that our botanists need to replenish badly depleted pharmaceutical supplies. The synthetic versions of these medicines are so degenerated that the situation will soon be critical. Lieutenants Starbuck and Sheba, you will be in charge of team two."

Well, this didn't seem like much of a punishment; getting off the _Galactica_ to wander around a planet picking flowers. Sheba wished the situation were less formal so she could feel comfortable asking . . .

"Sir, what's the. . . catch?" Starbuck apparently felt more comfortable than Sheba.

Adama leveled a daunting look at Starbuck. "It is the rainy season so expect it to be unduly wet. We actually doubt that you will be able to land the shuttle close enough to where the targeted vegetation is as most of that area is saturated with water. Colonel Tigh feels the shuttle would be at a high risk of simply sinking into a bog. The second team will be required to hike to the final destination and set up camp to collect the necessary flora. Upon completion they will need to carry the acquired botanicals out again. You will have three days to complete the assignment. Colonel Tigh has already started to organize the teams. You will leave in ten centars."

"What about the human population? What do we know about them?" Apollo asked.

"Very little. There do not appear to be any formal cities or settlements. Simply a scattered population of primitive people. You may not see them at all. Colonel Tigh will join us shortly to brief you all more thoroughly. I have one more matter I need to discuss which involves you, Starbuck."

"Sir?" Starbuck asked.

"Apparently, you have been cursed." He watched the younger man's lips quirk, much as his own had.

"Sorry?" Starbuck clearly wasn't sure how seriously to take his commander.

"Starbuck, what happened to your eye?" Adama asked reasonably. He motioned for them all to sit.

"Uh, something on the _Malocchio_ hit me in the eye on the way to the launch bay." Starbuck was still standing, shifting restlessly on his feet.

"Something?" Adama seated himself on the edge of the desk.

"Boomer couldn't find whatever it was that hit Starbuck." Apollo added. "Actually, you have had some bad luck since then with both the shuttle incidents and the. . . uh. . . Life Station . . . incident." Starbuck flushed and held his tongue. "Oddly enough, we ran a diagnostic on the shuttle and couldn't find anything wrong."

Sheba looked on perplexed. "I remember Siress Ama screaming something at you, Starbuck, but I didn't make out what most of it was." Sheba watched him carefully. Starbuck looked uncomfortable. He sighed and lightly touched his eye.

"It was an ancient curse of the Empyreans." Adama elaborated. "I spoke with Sires Albus and Regus. Unfortunately, they would not tell me specifically what the curse was. It is . . . forbidden to speak it aloud."

"A shame Siress Ama didn't know that," Starbuck complained. "Maybe she missed the briefing too. . ."

"Siress Ama is the Empyrean Necromancer. She alone may speak the words." Adama explained. His eyebrows rose in annoyance. "You missed the briefing."

"Uh. . .well, I. . ." he stuttered. Maybe stupidity was part of the curse. That must be it.

"Starbuck."

"Yes, Sir. . . personal reasons." He flushed again. "Sorry, Sir."

"How do you manage to get yourself into these situations?" Adama asked shaking his head. He took a deep, calming breath. "They did say that you would likely be able to remember the curse, Starbuck. Do you?"

Starbuck sat down heavily. He rested his head in his hands. "Yeah, parts of it anyway."

"Well . . . " the commander prompted him.

"Something about bad weather. . . I guess that one's about to come to fruition." Starbuck remarked looking back up at them with a wry grin on his face.

"Think, Starbuck. Albus said you'd be able to repeat it verbatim." Adama interrupted.

"Is it that important?" Starbuck asked him. He'd just as soon forget the curse.

"It is. Think back to . . . the kiss. Try and remember Siress Ama's reaction."

Starbuck stood up. His headache persisted. He pushed his hair back off his forehead. "I remember. She was wailing like a banshee." He started pacing across the room.

"Do you remember the words? Think now. Focus on her words." The room went quiet while Starbuck collected his thoughts. Adama, Apollo and Sheba all waited expectantly.

"All my calamity, harm and misfortune for a yahren upon you," he started. He rubbed his bruised forehead. "May rain, fire, ill wind and hail follow you. May your brothers look upon you with a jaundiced eye." He stood up and crossed the room looking out the view port. "May your friends and . . ." He cleared his throat. ". . . lover forsake you. May pain and sorrow be your only true companion. I bind you by the grave injunctions of my magic." Standing there, Starbuck suddenly felt very alone. Almost as if everyone else in the room had ceased to exist. He knew it was silly, but he was afraid to turn around and look. A strong, comforting hand gripped his shoulder and he turned to see the commander watching him solemnly. He felt a sudden lump in his throat. _You are so fracked, Bucko._


	17. Chapter 17

Starbuck had never felt so waterlogged in his life. He had been sloshing through the wetlands for a few centars and had decided the planet Morass had very few redeeming qualities. As Commander Adama had warned, the shuttle was forced to land some distance from their objective. The team of six had loaded their packs and headed out. It took about ten centons for Starbuck to realize his right boot was leaking. Sheba was also grumbling. Apparently, the humidity had an adverse effect on Colonial Warriors. The botanists, on the other hand, were thrilled. The three women and one man scampered around merrily identifying flora and becoming increasingly irritating. Starbuck wondered if Colonel Tigh had hand picked them based upon a certain desired level of annoyance. Yes, this was definitely a punishment detail.

Tuija, the head botanist, was muttering about large plants with bright, purple flowers. Apparently, the flower had antibiotic as well as antifungal properties and was very rare. Starbuck pondered how multi-faceted his career had become since the destruction. One day flying Vipers and fighting Cylons and the next . . .looking for the elusive purple Panthelon.

"The Panthelon is usually found around a source of water." Tuija was explaining. She was a powerfully built woman who clearly enjoyed the outdoors. Starbuck reminded himself that she and her peers had probably not been on a planet for a long time.

"Well, water we've got." Starbuck remarked dryly as he looked at Sheba . . . who seemed equally enthralled with the Panthelon pursuit.

"No," corrected Tuija, "I mean a river or stream. Not just an accumulation of water."

They continued along an embankment. They had gradually entered a thickly forested area that was quite beautiful. The botanists collected their bounty as they went along. Tuija was excited with their extensive finds. They had far exceeded their expectations for quality and quantity. They stopped for some rest and nourishment. Sheba was standing at the edge of the embankment looking over the lush vegetation and called Starbuck over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Listen." She instructed him.

He could hear the muted sound of rushing water. He grinned at her. Maybe they could shorten this trip if the Panthelons were nearby. He stood at the edge of the embankment looking down.

"Is there a safe route down?" Sheba asked.

"Well, it seems really steep all the way, but we could probably. . . Whoa!" Suddenly, he slipped and was on his back careening down the hillside through the muck and mire. He must have traveled a hundred metrons before he slid to a gradual stop in the underbrush. He realized he had come to rest in a muddy pool and was submerged from his waist down. Luckily, his pack had prevented his complete immersion. _Oh, how perfect._

"Starbuck! Are you okay?" Sheba yelled down the embankment. She couldn't see him.

Starbuck lay still and took inventory. He figured his backpack must have taken the worst of the impact. He struggled out of the pack and sat up. He was covered in mud and soaked to the skin. He gingerly stood up. He could feel mud between his toes. . . and other places he didn't want to think about. He knew he had some bumps and bruises but that was about it. "I'm okay!" he yelled back up to Sheba.

"Are there any Panthelon's?" he heard Tuija shout.

"No really, I'm fine!" he shouted back up sarcastically. _Frackin' flower._ He looked around. He could easily hear the rushing water now. "I'm going to take a look around!" he yelled back up. He headed towards the growing noise. The vegetation grew denser as he moved along. He walked through the overgrowth and came out to look upon a waterfall. Now he wished he had brought his pack. It was not everyday he had a chance to jump in a pool of crystal clear water. It was not every day he needed a bath this badly. The second thing he noticed was the ample amount of purple flowering plants with huge black stamens as described by Tuija. He took another long look at the scenic paradise. Too bad it wasn't warmer. He shivered as he headed back to the bottom of the embankment.

"Sheba!" He could vaguely see her outlined in the mist. "I found the Panthelons!"

"Great!" Sheba exclaimed. She could also foresee them leaving early. "We've found a safer path down, but it will take us a good twenty or thirty centons to get to you."

"Alright." Perfect. He grabbed his pack and headed back to the waterfall. His gear seemed intact, but he hadn't brought an extra pair of boots or another jacket. He would have to rinse them out the best he could and hope they would dry later by a fire. A fire had never sounded so inviting. He quickly stripped off his filthy clothes and dumped them in a heap then dove into the pool. On impact, it was so cold it took his breath away. He washed and then swam a few leisurely lengths getting used to the temperature. Finally, he floated peacefully and just enjoyed his little paradise. It was idyllic.

Suddenly, he had a strange feeling that he was being watched. He carefully scanned the perimeter as he quietly treaded water. He could hear the local wildlife, but saw no sign of a predator. He realized he was likely running out of time and he quickly exited the pool. He again took a careful look around. He still saw nothing. He started to dry off, which seemed hopeless in the constant rain, and pulled on clean pants. Sure enough, as he was reaching for his tunic Sheba and her merry band of botanists arrived.

Tuija's first thought as she approached the waterfall was that the fauna definitely rivaled the flora. Starbuck was only half dressed and bent over his pack. She paused to admire the view. She felt her two female peers, Galena and Raizel, come to a stop beside her. From their appreciative murmurs she could tell they weren't assessing the Panthelons.

"I have never seen anything so glorious!" Timon exclaimed. The ladies chuckled. He was clearly looking at the Panthelons.

Sheba approached Starbuck. He was pulling on his tunic. "Starbuck, you're the only cursed man capable of falling off a cliff, sliding down a mountainside, landing in a bog and then turning it all around and proceeding to find Paradise. I'd say your luck is holding."


	18. Chapter 18

The botanists started exploring the little piece of paradise Starbuck had found. The purple Panthelons were abundant as apparently were several other plants they had on their list. It became clear to the lieutenants that whatever their initial destination, that this bounty of botanicals was the final objective.

Starbuck was sore and chilled to the bone. "Let's set up camp. I need to dry out," he suggested to Sheba as he pulled on his wet boots, distastefully.

Sheba handed him a survival blanket. "Here, at least it will keep you dry. We'll need to move to higher ground if we're going to pitch tents." She directed her attention to Tuija. "Starbuck and I are going to scout out a spot for camp. We'll let you get to work here."

Starbuck and Sheba headed to higher ground. They found a suitable position within ten centons of leaving the aptly named 'Paradise' and proceeded to set up camp. Sheba, remembering the Empyrean Curse, insisted she build the fire. Starbuck simply grumbled and moved onto the next task at hand. They erected a shelter close enough to the fire to provide heat and protection from the steady rain. The tents were pitched in a circle around the fire. Starbuck spread out his gear to dry and helped Sheba prepare some hot food and beverages. Soon they were sitting in a companionable silence. Starbuck huddled close to the fire in his survival blanket, finally getting warm.

"So, did you get a chance to talk to Cassiopeia?" Sheba asked him, handing him a mug of java.

He shook his head. "I tried, she said she didn't want to talk. Too tired." He gazed into the fire scratching his foot.

"She must have heard about the kiss." Sheba commented. Starbuck just nodded. "Don't you dare give up, Starbuck." She threatened him.

He looked up at her in surprise. Was that what he was doing? He had honestly gone to Cassie ready to make amends only to once again be rejected. He knew he didn't take rejection well; especially when his lover and friends were slated to 'forsake' him.

"What if everything that has happened to you since the _Malocchio_ was a coincidence and not the Curse?"

"That would be one Hades of a coincidence, Sheba." He replied. He pulled off his sock and examined his right foot. It was getting red and hot.

"So you're going to stop trying simply because you are convinced that it's inevitable that you will fail?" She asked incredulously. "That's not the Starbuck I know."

"I haven't given up, I'm just. . . regrouping."

"Really?" she snorted.

"Yeah, really. As soon as I thaw out, dry off, my eye heals, my headache goes away, my foot stops itching, and I get off this festering bog of a planet, I have a serious plan to sweep Cassiopeia off her feet." He remarked wryly and smiled at her.

"That's better." She looked over at his foot. "So, what's the problem now?"

"Festering foot. My boot has been leaking since we got off the shuttle. Have you seen the medical kit?"

"I think Galena has it in her pack. She's an herbalist and healer besides being a botanist."

On cue the botanists arrived, packs brimming with vegetation. They quickly settled into the shelter and joined the warriors in hot food and drink. Sheba soon asked Galena about the medical kit and explained about Starbuck's inflamed foot.

Galena's eyes lit up and she quickly took his foot in hand. "Let's see." She poked at the erythematous skin. Starbuck jerked his foot back. "Ticklish?" she asked in surprise. The others laughed at the squirming man trying to regain possession of his foot. "It's a fungus, Starbuck. I'm certain of it."

"Yeah, of course it is. I feel like I have fungus growing on me." Starbuck complained.

"You don't have any other areas you'd like me to check, do you?" She asked delicately.

His eyes opened wide and then he joined them in their laughter. "No, only my foot is festering, but thanks for asking." He winked at her.

"Actually, the Panthelon would be the perfect treatment for your foot, Starbuck." Galena informed him. "I can make a paste out of it and you'll be good as new by morning."

"I knew there would be a purpose to the pursuit of the purple Panthelon," he responded.

"I suspected as much. You, Lieutenant, are alliterate." Tuija bantered.

The chatter around the campfire continued and soon the warriors and botanists were acting like old, treasured friends. Galena made her Panthelon paste and efficiently applied it to Starbuck's foot. . .after Tuija agreed to sit on his leg to hold it still. The others cheered them on. Nightfall came quickly and soon the team members were retreating to the warmth of their tents in the cool night air. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Starbuck, something had already taken up residence in his tent.


	19. Chapter 19

Starbuck climbed into his tent. He was finally warm. His foot had even stopped itching since Galena applied her remedy. He was definitely ready for a good night's sleep. He smiled to himself as he realized he had not thought in terms of day and night for ages. He crawled over to his bed roll and was starting to climb in when something hissed and then growled at him. He yelled in alarm and jumped back towards the opening as he was sprayed from head to toe with the most putrid of chemicals excreted from his attacker. He clawed his way out of the tent with tears streaming down his face. He gasped for a breath as he was overwhelmed by the stench that now covered him and his recently clean clothing.

The others came pouring out of their tents with electronic illuminators in hand. The odour coming off Starbuck made them reluctant to approach him, despite the fact that he was rubbing frantically at his eyes and fighting for each breath. It was Galena that finally grabbed his hands.

"Stop rubbing your eyes, it will only make it worse! Timon, get some water to flush his eyes. Hurry!" She shouted her orders.

Starbuck's eyes felt as though they were on fire. The harsh aroma made it difficult to breathe and when he did take a breath, he was overwhelmed with nausea. He snatched his hands out of Galena's grip and bent over retching. As soon as he was done he was roughly grasped and pulled backwards over someone's lap. Water was poured over his face as someone tried to force his eyelids open. He knew that they were trying to help, but now he was _really_ having problems breathing. He fought to get to a more vertical position as he coughed and sputtered. Even _he _could hear the terrible wheezing sound his chest was making.

"He's in bronchospasm!" Galena shouted. "Sheba, get me the medical kit!"

Starbuck felt himself again pulled somewhat upright and someone slid in behind him, supporting him. A life mask was forced onto his face and a nebulizer administered a bronchodilator. Within microns he was breathing easier. He opened his eyes to look into the blurred, concerned face of Sheba.

"Hey, hot shot, you okay?" she asked.

His eyes still stung and tears continued to flow down his cheeks. He looked around at the rest of the team. Raizel and Timon were again keeping their distance. They appeared to be investigating the rear of his tent. Galena was on his other side and it was Tuija supporting him from behind. "I'm okay. . ." he coughed again as he breathed in the medicated mist.

"Don't talk, just breathe." Galena directed him.

_Thank the Lords for Galena._

Starbuck heard murmurs and watched as Sheba propped up some blankets. They reclined him against them and Tuija quickly retreated to take a few deep breaths of her own. Starbuck closed his eyes. Well, now they had plenty of reason to look upon him with a jaundiced eye. And talk about ill wind. This made the turbo flush in the billet seem like an olfactory blessing. At least the nebulizer was easing his breathing and his nausea. He felt a hand on his knee and opened his eyes to see Sheba. She wasn't quite so blurry this time.

"Some kind of animal chewed its way into your tent." She informed him. "It's gone now, but I promise you this; you don't want to go back in there. How's the breathing?"

"Better. Can I take this off now?" he indicated the life mask. Galena joined them nodding her approval.

Starbuck pulled the mask off his face and the stench hit him again. "Oh, Sagan, I stink!" he exclaimed. Sheba and Galena grinned and nodded their agreement.


	20. Chapter 20

Starbuck was thankful for the prescience that had determined he leave his pack outside of his tent when he turned in for the night. He hovered at the tent's entrance. Sheba was right. If it was possible, it reeked even worse than he did. His team members were all searching through their own packs and effectively keeping their distance. Suddenly, he heard a gentle_ thud _beside him. Several other _thuds_ followed. He looked down to see five bars of soap. "Oh, thanks. Like I couldn't figure that out for myself," he remarked.

"Do you need a towel, Starbuck?" Raizel asked innocently.

"Here's an illuminator, Lieutenant." Timon added helpfully.

"The pool is that way, Starbuck." Sheba directed him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he grumbled as he pulled yet another set of clean clothes out and prepared to head off in the cool night air. Tuija handed him his now dry jacket and boots. He sighed. Starbuck knew that the right boot would stay dry for about ten centons.

"I fixed your boot, Starbuck. Should be as dry as an Otori prayer meeting now." She grinned at him.

He glanced at her in surprise. "Tuija, I love you," he declared. It was hard to believe that earlier in the day he could hardly wait to get away from these people. Now, he was proud to call them friends.

"Go get clean. We'll sort you out a place to sleep," she added.

"Yeah, right after we burn your tent," Raizel told him seriously.

"Be careful," he warned. "I suspect it will be quite the bonfire."

"Then you support the burning of the tent decision?" Timon asked.

"Well, I'm NOT carrying it back out of here," he replied as he pulled on his warm boots and made for Paradise. He could hear Galena shouting, "Did you remember the soap?" and the ensuing laughter as he disappeared down the hill.


	21. Chapter 21

The full moon was reflecting off the pool as Starbuck arrived at Paradise. He briefly thought perhaps that meant the following morning would be sunny, but then remembered where he was. A sighting of the moon during the rainy season was likely a rare occurrence. He laid down his clean clothes wrapped in his jacket, attempting to keep them dry and tucked his weapon beneath them. Dang, the air was cold. He reluctantly stripped off his malodorous clothing and dumped it on the ground. _Burn or bury? Decisions, decisions._ He sighed. _Let's get this over with, Bucko._

He grabbed his soap and plunged into the cold water. _Frack!_ He quickly lathered up every centimetron of his body and rinsed off. The odour slightly decreased, but he still reeked_. Oh, terrific. Maybe I should just roll in the purple Panthelons. _He lathered and scrubbed, lathered and scrubbed, lathered and scrubbed. _Frackin' Curse! Frackin' Empyreans! Frackin' planet!_

"Don't move." A soft, assertive voice ordered. He froze. Sagan, he was already freezing. He looked over to see a beautiful young woman with dark hair, tied back off her face. She was aiming an ancient weapon at him. A very deadly arrow pointed his way. He became painfully aware that his only weapon was the putrid odour that stubbornly clung to his body. He dropped the soap.

"Did you want to get that?" Another soft voice from the other direction giggled in his direction. He looked over to where she was, but she was standing in the shadows. The only thing he could clearly see was that she had a similar weapon to her companion. Both arrows were loaded onto a wooden stock with a propulsion mechanism. "Raise your hands," she added. He slowly complied.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We'll ask the questions," the young woman in the shadows responded. "Start walking slowly towards the stream," she ordered him.

He paused, now acutely aware of his state of undress. "Uh. . ."

"Move it, handsome."

"The name's Starbuck. Could I have my clothes?" he asked, thinking not only of his modesty, but the laser hidden beneath his clothing.

"No. Now, move it."

He slowly waded to the stream flowing away from the pool. He was relieved to find it was still fairly deep. The bottom was softly covered in silt. The women flanked him on either side of the stream motioning for him to continue upstream. They were both young and fit. They kept their weapons aimed on him, while keeping a safe distance from him. He sighed to himself as he tried to think of a plan. What was he supposed to do, splash them? He could imagine Commander Adama's voice: _Starbuck, how do you get yourself into these situations?_


	22. Chapter 22

Sheba and Tuija were on their way to Paradise. Starbuck had been gone almost a centar. That was enough time for them to burn his tent and all the gear inside. Starbuck had been correct; it had gone up like an inferno. Raizel and Galena had squeezed their gear into Raizel's tent and then they set up the remaining tent for Starbuck. They had been expecting him to hurry back to the fire after a quick dunk. Galena suggested that perhaps the noxious spray was more potent than a quick dunk could eliminate and that was why he was taking so long. Finally, they were all getting concerned and Sheba and Tuija volunteered to check on the lieutenant.

They arrived at the pool to see his discarded set of odoriferous clothes and his carefully wrapped pile of clean clothes, but no Starbuck. They called his name and still nothing. Sheba started searching the surrounding area while Tuija shone her light into the water.

"Is he a good swimmer?" Tuija asked the obvious question.

"Uh, I don't really know. You don't think he's drowned, do you?"

Tuija shrugged. "Where would he go without his clothes?"

"With Starbuck, anything's possible." Sheba replied, as much to convince herself as her companion. "Besides, if he drowned, wouldn't he be. . . floating on top?"

"Depends on why he drowned," she responded.

Sheba again called his name. They continued to search for clues to the missing lieutenant, but realized it was just too dark. They could find his footprints leading into the pool, but none coming out. They realized that by dawn the rain would likely wash away any traces of tracks. It didn't look hopeful. Lords, Sheba wished Apollo was there.


	23. Chapter 23

Starbuck wasn't sure when his teeth had started chattering. It must have been over a centar that he had been wading through the stream. He had realized some time ago that it had finally stopped raining. That probably explained why it was so cold. It was a clear, cold night to be wandering naked waist-deep in water, flanked by two armed guards. They were a sight to behold. Long slender bodies were tightly wrapped in what appeared to be some kind of animal skin; the interior warm and the exterior shiny and obviously impervious to water. Each wore her long hair tied back off her face. They were so alike, they could be sisters. Starbuck found them vaguely familiar. Each moved gracefully and silently through the foliage.

Early on he had tried to find out what they wanted, but they threatened to gag him unless he kept silent. Soon it was taking all his energy to try to stay warm enough to keep placing one foot in front of the other.

"Maybe you overestimated how far we should make him walk?" the guard on the right suggested.

"How was I to know that it would be this cold tonight?" her companion replied.

"You should have asked the old crone, isn't that what she's for? You're always telling me that full moons are one of her specialties."

"Don't call her that! Besides, we're almost there. He'll make it. After all, he's young and strong."

"And his lips are almost as blue as his eyes,"

"She was right about his eyes. Do you really think he's the one?"

"_She_ thinks he's the one. I guess we'll find out soon enough."

It occurred to Starbuck that they were talking about him. He suddenly stepped into a hole, lost his balance and went entirely under the water. He came up gasping. They were standing there with weapons ready to discharge, evidently thinking it was some kind of a trick. He raised his hands quickly. They relaxed slightly. They could also hear his teeth chattering.

"Does he smell any better to you?" the guard on the left asked.

"No, not much. All right, Starbuck, you can get out of the water now." She pointed ahead to a moss covered log that crossed the stream. Her companion was nimbly traversing it now. Starbuck walked woodenly towards it and pulled himself onto it. A rough blanket was wrapped around him. "This way," the guard indicated. He slowly stood up, pulling the blanket tightly around his shaking body. He followed one guard as the other trailed a safe distance behind. A small back pack was hidden beneath a large tree. His guard pulled some pants out of the pack and thrust them towards Starbuck. "Put these on."

He took them from her but was having difficulty getting his fingers to work and they dropped to the ground between them. They both leaned forward to pick them up and their heads collided with a resounding_ thud_. He was hurled to the ground as his other guard tackled him. She held a knife to his throat. He looked up into a face that looked so much like. . .

"Lia? " he whispered in wonder.


	24. Chapter 24

The fierce face that stared down into Starbuck's changed in appearance as she heard him utter her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked suspiciously. Her knife put a little more pressure against his jugular artery.

"I. . . uh. . .could. . .talk better if . . . there wasn't a . . . frackin' knife at my throat." Starbuck had reached his limit. He was freezing cold, naked and trapped under a beautiful young woman who, as Empyrean Curses would have it, was threatening him with a very sharp blade. This was wrong on so many levels.

He then realized her partner had moved into position above them, her weapon aimed at his head. She looked deadly serious. "Hey, hey, hey. . .easy!" He again raised his hands in surrender.

Lia rolled off of Starbuck, strategically keeping herself out of the way of her sister's shot. She retrieved her weapon and also took aim on him. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

Starbuck slowly started to sit up. Apparently, now it was okay if he talked. Obviously, they were now far enough away from the camp that no one would hear him if he called out. He thanked the Lords that at least the blanket was still maintaining his modesty. He took another good look at Lia. She wasn't Lady Aurelia, but the likeness was amazing. "You look a lot like someone I know. Her name's Aurelia." He told her.

She watched him closely, weighing his words. He seemed to be telling the truth. "Aurelia is from the archaic. I'm just Lia."

"What's frackin'?" her sister asked.

"Luana!" Lia gasped at her.

"_What_? I want to know what it means. What's so bad about that?" Luana asked.

Starbuck looked from one to the other as they bickered back and forth. Yes, sisters. "You really don't know what_ frack _means?" he asked Luana.

"Frack. Oh, I like that better. More succinct. Is it . . . profanity?" she asked hesitantly.

"Profanity?" He narrowed his eyes at the bizarre concept that flashed though his brain. "Wait a centon, are you Empyrean?"

"Of course, we're Empyrean. What else would we be on a planet called _Empyrean_?" Lia looked at him as though he was a little addled.

"The planet Empyrean?" Starbuck replied wryly. "Sorry, you forgot to post a sign with the planet's name on it for new arrivals. Look, could I have another try at those pants. It's cold."

"Frackin' cold." Luana added proudly as she reached for the pants and threw them to him.

Starbuck stood up and pulled them on slowly. His hands were still shaking. He was fumbling with the fastenings when Lia abruptly moved his hands away and did them up for him. He looked at her in surprise. For a young Empyrean lady, she seemed quite comfortable fastening his pants. On the other hand, Lady Aurelia wasn't exactly a wallflower either. Luana threw a shirt to Lia and she also helped him on with that. She motioned for him to sit down and started pulling soft skinned boots onto his feet. Everything fit him perfectly, almost as if they had known his size ahead of time. . .

"How long have you been watching us?" he asked.

"Since you arrived at the waterfall this morning." Lia replied.

Luana laughed. "You made quite a splash."

"You were there when I was getting cleaned up, weren't you?" Starbuck recalled feeling as though he was being watched. They obviously had a pretty thorough look at him then. No wonder his newly acquired clothes fit so well. They just nodded, watching him curiously.

"What about the beast? Did you have something to do with that?"

Luana nodded. "Of course, we had to lure you back to the pool and capture you. A prisoner is much easier to apprehend if he's naked. The 'putrid' was the obvious solution."

He looked at them in surprise. This whole episode had been an elaborate plan to capture him? "But, why do you want me? Where are we going?"

"To see our necromancer." Lia told him.

"Why?"

"She said you would be coming. She said you would save us."

"From what?" He noticed it had started to rain again. _Oh, frack, was that hail?_

"Extinction."


	25. Chapter 25

Luana, Lia and Starbuck hurried along the trail. The hail pelted down upon them. The landscape changed and soon they were scurrying across huge rocks. Within ten centons they were at the bottom of a canyon facing, what seemed to be, an impenetrable rock face. Starbuck was wondering where on Empyrean they would be going now. Perhaps their necromancer would magically create an inclinator to take them to the top of the enormous rock cliff. _Now be realistic Bucko_, he told himself. _This is an archaic society. The way your secton has been going it's more likely a huge Empyrean basket attached to a rope will drop out of the sky and land on your head._ Surprisingly, Lia instead swept aside some vegetation to reveal a small crevice opening into a cave. They slipped inside . Lia took one last look at the hailstorm before letting the natural camouflage fall into place.

"This weather is bizarre," Lia commented, "you'd think one of us was cursed or something." She looked at Starbuck meaningfully.

"Uh. . .what did you mean before by my saving you from extinction?" Starbuck asked as he stood watching the hail pelt down upon the ground, ignoring Lia's statement.

"Hey, that can't be good. If he's here to save us from extinction, shouldn't he be aware of it?" Luana asked her sister.

"The Gods work in mysterious ways." Lia replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just another empty Old Empyrean adage, that's what_ that _is. This is all so much . . . teach me some more appropriate profanity, Starbuck, oh, savior of the Empyrean Empire."

Starbuck looked at her in amusement. "Felgercarb."

"All so much felgercarb! Oh, I like that one too! Thank you, Starbuck."

"Well?" Starbuck asked again.

"Oh, it's far too complex for us to explain. Ama will explain it to you." Luana evaded his query.

"Ama? She's your grandmotherly necromancer?" A sense of dread was setting in.

"Yes. How did you know that? Do you have the sight too?" Lia asked.

He snorted, "Would I be in the position I am if I had the _sight_?"

Luana laughed. "He's got you there, Lia."

"Are you serious about an Empyrean Empire?" Starbuck had thought the human population was quite small and scattered.

Lia shrugged. She started pulling food out of their pack. "A long time ago there was an Empire. It's dwindled to about a hundred survivors."

"Survivors of what?" he accepted some dried meat from her. It tasted bitter, but at least it filled the empty space in his stomach.

"War, famine, disease. The usual." She said it with the calm acceptance of someone who had seen it all. "Let's get some rest. We still have quite a ways to go." She stretched out on the ground and began to eat.

Starbuck sat down studying his captors. While friendly and somewhat informative, they were also incredibly efficient. He was impressed that one of these women always had a weapon trained on him. He wondered if he would even get a chance to disarm them. Frankly, he was really curious what this was all about. Especially what his part in it was to be. Then there was the Empyrean connection and similarities about which he was feeling uneasy. One encounter with an Empyrean necromancer should be enough for any man. However, he also was aware that in two days the _Galactica_ would be moving past the planet Empyrean, with or without him.


	26. Chapter 26

It had been a busy morning. Apollo had been contacted by a distressed Sheba the previous night. She had told him that Starbuck had disappeared and short of dredging up the pool, they had found no trace of him. Things were running so smoothly on Apollo's end of the mission that both he and Boomer decided to help with the search and left Jolly in charge. Apollo was now aiding Sheba in doing a stone to stone perimeter search. Boomer had donned diving gear and had the gruesome task of looking for their friend at the bottom of the pool.

Apollo saw Sheba was completing her sweep of the area. "Anything?" he asked.

She shook her head in disgust. "Nothing. If there were any tracks, the rain has washed them away."

"Try to concentrate on broken foliage." He suggested.

"Problem with that is the botanists were all over this area acquiring samples yesterday. Not to mention the hailstorm last night. It's difficult to differentiate." Sheba explained.

"Let's get Tuija to identify where they were. The botanists seem to have used the same route to get in and out. If Starbuck left the area, there has to be another trail somewhere. There's too much foliage here for there not to be some sign of it."

Boomer chose that moment to surface. He pulled off his breathing gear. Apollo and Sheba waited expectantly. "Nothing," he told them, "Starbuck didn't drown."

Sheba released the breath that she didn't realize she was holding. "I knew it. I guess it's time to find the locals."

"When Boomer and I flew in, we did scan humans, but only randomly and in small groups. I'm not sure where to start. We really need to find a trail to follow." Apollo reiterated.

Boomer looked around. "Well, if I wanted to walk someone out of here without leaving a trace, I'd lead him up the stream."

"Of course," Apollo agreed, "Let's check it out."


	27. Chapter 27

Starbuck became vaguely aware of someone shaking him. He felt incredibly groggy and just couldn't get his eyes to stay open.

"You gave him too much," he heard someone saying.

"Why is everything always _my_ fault? He's just sensitive to the drug. How was I supposed to know that?" Lia asked her sister defensively.

"Well, you could have asked the ole crone. . ."

"Oh, stop it!" she snapped. "We need to wake him up. Make yourself useful." Lia suggested.

"Starbuck? Hey, wake up. We have to get going." Luana lightly slapped his cheeks.

He swatted at her hands but didn't even come close to making contact. He felt warm and comfortable. He wasn't going anywhere. He snuggled towards the warm body next to him.

"Ugh!" Luana pulled herself away from him. "I appreciate the sentiment, handsome, but you still stink." She looked at him lying on the cold dirt floor with his head on a bed of pebbles. He didn't look very comfortable. "Lia, he's really out."

The women had known the night before that they all needed to get some rest before starting out again for their home. However, they didn't trust Starbuck to lie down quietly and sleep, feeling it more likely that he would try to escape or, even worse, capture them. This left them with two options: bind him hand and foot to prevent escape or sedate him with the already drugged food they had brought with them for just such an eventuality.

"If he doesn't wake up, any pursuit will catch up with us soon. That hail really slowed us down. We should be home by now." A sense of urgency set in and Lia, as the leader, was feeling it.

----------

The warriors were making good time as they headed upstream. They were fortunate enough to have Tuija and Galena join them on their hunt for their missing friend. Tuija's love of the outdoors had been acquired through many years of not only studying botany, but through a lifetime of hunting, fishing, camping and hiking with her family on Caprica. She eventually picked up the tracks of Starbuck's captors. She remarked to the others that one would have to be an expert tracker to even see the subtle signs that were left behind. Apollo, Boomer and Sheba all agreed with her as they had difficulty detecting the signs when they were identified before their eyes. They soon came to the log crossing where Starbuck had exited the water.

Tuija brought them to a stop. "Well, this is where it gets easier. Now we can follow Starbuck's trail. He isn't as light on his feet as his captors."

"Tuija, even I can follow this trail." Boomer told her. "Do you think Starbuck is injured? His tracks make it look like he had too much ambrosa."

Galena interrupted. "It could be hypothermia or exposure, Boomer. It was really cold last night and it would take him a lot longer to wade upstream."

"I don't see anything obvious to indicate an actual injury, Boomer. No signs of blood anyway." Tuija added. Boomer nodded his head, somewhat satisfied, but still concerned for his friend.

They continued along until they came across a rocky landscape. Tuija was again having difficulty picking up their trail. They all scoured the ground for clues.

"Tuija!" Apollo called her over. He pointed out a recently scuffed area in a small patch of dirt.

"I think Starbuck is trying to help, my friends." She told them. "The one small patch of dirt for metrons and he hit it. Let's go."

They kept going and found themselves in a deep canyon. "This looks like a dead end." Sheba said what they were all thinking. "Did we miss something?"

"Could have done," Tuija replied, "I admit I'm out of practice. Let's just take a good look around in case we're missing something." They proceeded to do just that.

----------

Lia could hear the warriors just outside the cave. She whispered to her sister, "We're out of options. We have to do this. We can't let them get Starbuck back. The prophecy. . ."

Luana didn't like this plan. On the other hand, Lia was right. What were they supposed to do; reveal themselves and their drugged prisoner and ask the strangers for help? They would probably be executed on the spot. They had seen the weapons the warriors carried. No, there was no other option. They had to do this and now.


	28. Chapter 28

Starbuck smelled something. . .putrid. His eyes began to water as they flew open. He was looking into the hesitant brown eyes of Luana. He became aware that his arms were tightly bound behind his back and he was gagged. He forced himself backwards from the horrendous odour. His eyes focused on the bloody hand of Lia holding a small sac that the odour was coming from. _What the frack?_ Why did these women keep changing the rules on him? Just when he thought they were dropping their guard, he awakens to find he was drugged and restrained. His head felt heavy and he knew the effects of the sedative had not totally worn off.

Lia dropped the sac with great disdain and cleaned her bloody hands on the dirt floor. Then she grabbed Starbuck under the right arm signaling Luana to the left arm. They pulled him quickly to his feet and started propelling him to the back of the cave. He spotted the dead body of a familiar looking and smelling beast in the corner. Apparently, they had killed the putrid and extracted its gland to use to wake him up. Starbuck also realized that the three were tied together with a long rope approximately two metrons apart each. Lia was in the lead, Starbuck in the middle and Luana the rear. He shook his head to try and clear the fuzziness. What were they doing? Why the rope?

Lia disappeared into another crevice and pulled Starbuck in behind her. A tunnel appeared before them. He realized she was holding his illuminator to light their way, resourceful as always. He stumbled along behind her, hearing Luana close behind them. In the distance he could hear a slight rumble.

-----------

Tuija was carefully examining the rock face when she smelled something vaguely Starbuckish. She chuckled to herself. At least that was how Starbuck smelled when she had last seen him. She followed the smell to a small collection of hanging vines. She carefully moved them aside, not wanting to disturb the beast if this was where one was sleeping. She was quite amazed to see a small crevice reveal itself. "Over here!" she called. "Bring an illuminator!"

Sheba pulled their illuminators out of her pack and passed them around to the team. One at a time they squeezed through the opening into the small cave.

"Sagan, that smells awful." Boomer commented.

"That's how Starbuck smelled when the beast first sprayed him." Sheba told them.

Apollo found the carcass and followed the trail of blood. "What the . . .?"

Galena grabbed a piece of cloth and carefully picked up the discarded gland. "It's the excretion gland from the beast," she told them. They all looked at her in horror_. Poor Starbuck, what in Hades were they doing to him?_

Tuija carefully shone her light on the ground and then touched it. "I think someone was lying here very recently. The ground is slightly warmer here." She shone the beam around the cave.

"They didn't come out, so they must still be in here somewhere." Apollo started searching the cave as they had the rock face. They all joined him.

"Here!" cried Galena moving through the next crevice.

"Galena let me go first. We don't know what these people are capable of." Apollo moved past her in the small tunnel, followed closely by Boomer and Sheba. Tuija took up the rear position as they quickly made their way sensing they were close to their friend at last.

----------

As they reached the end of the tunnel the rumble had become a roar. Starbuck stared wide-eyed at the underground river racing through the cavern. They pushed him to the edge. He tried to back up and muttered furiously through his gag as he realized why they were tied together. Lia and Luana intended for them to jump in the river. He would drown with his arms bound. Hades, he would probably drown if his arms _weren't_ bound. What were they thinking? He felt a knife at his jawbone and suddenly the gag came away. He spat the ball of cloth out of his mouth.

"Are you frackin' crazy!" he shouted at them over the roar of the white water below them. "We'll all drown!"

"We used to do this all the time as children, Starbuck," Luana told him unconvincingly. "It's just a big, wet chute that will propel us out the other end into the river. It's the shortest route."

"I'll bet that was _not _in the rainy season! Lia, you have more sense than this. What's the frackin' hurry?"

"Sorry, Starbuck, we're running out of time. Don't worry, Luana will cut your hands free just before we jump."

"Do you really think that will matter? Why don't you just shoot me through the head with your weapon right now. At least then I'll die dry and warm."

Luana chuckled, "Wouldn't it be better to die clean? Especially, after tangling with a putrid."

Starbuck looked into their eyes. They were determined. He didn't remember anything in the curse about falling into swirling, rushing rivers of death. It was probably in the fine print. He could feel Luana move behind him and he roughly backed into her, knocking her over. Lia came to her assistance and together they wrestled the bound man to the ground. He was struggling on his side at the edge of the riverbank.

"Starbuck!"

Starbuck looked in the direction of the yell to meet the desperate eyes of Apollo. The captain was sprinting towards them. He was about four metrons away as he launched his body towards his friend with his hand outstretched. Starbuck felt his hands come free at the same moment as Lia and Luana hurled themselves into the river . . . pulling him behind them. Apollo briefly felt the smooth, soft texture of the animal hide Starbuck was wearing before it slipped through his fingers and the lieutenant plunged into the river behind the women.


	29. Chapter 29

"NO!" Apollo screamed as he watched Starbuck disappear beneath the churning water. He hesitated a moment and felt strong arms grab him.

"Don't you even think about going in after him!" Boomer yelled in his ear. "It's suicide." Apollo pulled against his grip. "Think of Boxey!"

"Frack!" Apollo's reason quickly returned. They had come so close. "He can't be gone, Boomer. He just can't be." Apollo could feel tears of frustration and loss welling up in his eyes. He looked at his friend to see his raw emotions reflected back at him.

Sheba, Tuija and Galena caught up to them. All stared into the surging water that had taken their friend to an unknown fate. Sheba was oblivious to the tears running down her cheeks. Apollo pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Tuija and Galena were surprised to find they were also blinking back tears. After a few centons they slowly made their way back through the tunnel. No one said a word until they have exited the cave.

"I can't believe he's gone. I have to be certain. I know it sounds crazy, but Starbuck's a survivor." Apollo started.

"I know how you feel, Apollo. I refuse to believe a little running water could take him out." Boomer added.

Sheba nodded her head vigorously. "That Starbuck luck is legendary. We have to find him. Either way. I refuse to give up on him, Apollo."

"You're all crazy," Tuija reasoned with them. "There's no way he could survive that. I know you loved Starbuck, but you have to be realistic. He is not a force of nature."

Apollo smiled, "That's where you're wrong, Tuija. He's very much a force of nature, as are all of the human race. Right, Boomer, Sheba?"

Sheba nodded her head also smiling. Boomer clasped him on the shoulder, "Let's go find him."


	30. Chapter 30

Starbuck's lungs felt as though they would burst. He could feel himself turning head over heels as the water propelled him on. He tried to swim for the surface, but he was having difficulty telling up from down. Suddenly, he came to a lurching stop. The rope had snagged on something. He pulled himself along it and broke the surface taking gasping breaths into his lungs. The rope had apparently caught on a fallen tree lying perpendicular in the river. He looked both ways trying to catch sight of Lia or Luana. He couldn't see either of them. He yelled for them, but could hear very little over the sound of the rushing water. He pulled on his rope to the right. The rope was at surface level, which was encouraging. He started to make his way around an enormous branch when he spotted Luana. She was holding onto a branch and trying to climb on top of the tree. He felt the rope go taut on his left side. He was stuck.

"Luana!" he called to her.

She saw him as she got a foothold and scampered up the log. She hugged the tree tightly and crawled towards him. "Have you seen Lia?" she yelled back.

"No," he responded, "but we know she's at the other end of the rope. I'm stuck. Give me your knife."

"You're not going to cut her loose!" she screamed at him.

"No, I'm going to cut _you_ loose and go after her! Give me the frackin' knife, Luana. I haven't hurt you yet, though Sagan knows you've both given me plenty of reason!" He locked eyes with her. He could see a trickle of blood on her forehead running into her eyes. She looked scared and disoriented. She was taking short rapid breaths and he wondered if she had other injuries that he couldn't see. "If she's under water, she'll drown! Now give me the knife!"

She reached down and pulled her knife out of her boot, quickly passing it down to Starbuck. He cut the rope between them in one slice and pulled himself back around the branch. He followed the rope, fighting against the rushing current. His hands started to feel numb in the cold water, but if the blood oozing from them was any indication the numbness was probably a good thing. Sure enough the rope disappeared beneath the water. He took a deep breath and dived.

He pulled himself along the taut rope until he came up against the root system. Entangled within the roots was Lia. Her eyes stared sightlessly at him. He traced along the rope with his hands and had started to cut through it when the knife fell from his cold fingers_. Frack, frack, frack. _ He couldn't see where it landed. He reached for Lia's boot and pulled out her knife. He resumed his hacking job on the rope. Lia suddenly slipped free and just about out of his grasp, when he desperately grabbed her by the hair. He pulled her into his arms and swam for the surface. His sight was growing blurry and his lungs screamed in protest. He broke the surface once again.

"Lia!" Luana screamed. She had tied herself to the tree with the remains of her rope and now reached down towards her sister, safely secured. Starbuck moved as close to Luana as he could and tried to help get Lia on top of the tree. Luana hoisted her limp sister upwards and collapsed with Lia on top of her. "Lia!" she screamed again hysterically.

Starbuck was functioning on pure adrenaline. He grabbed branches and pulled himself up until he was beside the sisters. He rolled Lia off of her sister. Luana screamed in protest, "leave her alone!" She punched him in the jaw.

"Stop it! I'm trying to help!" he yelled at her.

"She's dead, you idiot!" She screamed back, tears mixing with the blood on her face.

"I can still help!" he yelled. He reached down and checked for Lia's pulse. As he suspected, she had none. He kneeled down and tilted her head back, locking his lips on hers and giving her two deep breaths. He shifted his weight onto his other leg and started chest compressions. _Crack!_ Oh, frack! Broke a rib. He adjusted the depth of his compressions slightly. He finished his compressions and shifted back to his other leg for two more breaths.

Luana watched dumbstruck as Starbuck continued to repeat his cycle. She didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed so confident and determined she let him continue. She prayed that he was indeed the savior. She was torn between wanting to push him off of her sister and waiting quietly in hope. Finally, Lia started coughing up water. Starbuck quickly rolled her onto her side so she didn't choke. Luana continued weeping, this time in joy, as her sister's eyes focused on her own in confusion.


	31. Chapter 31

Starbuck was exhausted. He kneeled beside Lia, knowing they had to get her warm and dry as soon as possible. Luana was clinging to her sister, whispering reassurances in her ear.

"Luana, we have to find some shelter," he interrupted. Starbuck reached over and cut her free from her support rope. She motioned for the knife, which he hesitantly returned. He put his arms under Lia's shoulders and knees and gently picked her up. "Can you walk?" he asked Luana. He was still concerned about the young woman's injuries.

"I'm okay. Mostly bruised." She assured him. She rose shakily and helped him steady himself as they traversed the length of the log. "It's not far to our home now. Do you think you can carry her or should I go for help?"

"Forget that, I'll walk. Put me down, Starbuck." Lia ordered him.

"I'd love to. You're water logged." He complained as he continued to follow Luana up the hill. "How far?"

"We'll be able to see the cave from the top of the hill." Luana told him.

"Put me down!" Lia stubbornly started to struggle and felt a sharp ache in her chest. She gasped in pain.

"You have at least one broken rib," Starbuck informed her.

"How do you know? You didn't examine me . . . did you?" She asked suspiciously.

"No, I broke it. You might as well know I lost Luana's knife too."

"You gave him your knife?" Lia accused her sister.

"He cut you free from the tree while you were underwater. He saved your life, Lia. You were

. . . dead."

"Holy frack, he really is the savior!" Lia mumbled in awe.

"Ah, the training is complete." Starbuck winked at Luana.

"But how did you do it Starbuck? Magic?" Lia looked up at him wide-eyed.

"No, just anatomy and physiology. Part of my basic training."

"It sounds very powerful," Luana told him.

He looked down at the battered girl in his arms. "I guess it is."

They reached the crest of the hill and Starbuck could see the cave. The valley would be spectacular when it wasn't awash with mud. The cave's occupants quickly spotted them and three women hurried up the hill to meet them. They all regarded Starbuck cautiously as they approached. He noticed they were armed and, as per Empyrean standards, all weapons were pointed directly at him.

"You two can start telling them about my impeccable character any time now." He suggested to Lia and Luana.

"Sorry, Starbuck, but they're not going to trust anyone who smells of the 'putrid'. It usually means he's been cursed." Lia told him.

"Hey, you put that beast in my tent!" he protested.

"Life is filled with amusing ironies, don't you think?" Luana teased him.

The women surrounded Starbuck. "Stop there and don't move," a powerfully built, dark-haired woman ordered him. "He smells cursed," she wriggled her nose in disgust.

"Oh, I'm cursed all right," he replied giving Luana and Lia a pointed look.


	32. Chapter 32

The women closely escorted Starbuck into the cave. They entered a comfortable chamber where they directed him to put down Lia. A healer was waiting there to treat her. Luana hovered close by, reluctant to leave her sister's side.

"Starbuck, go with Kella." Luana indicated the dark-haired woman aiming an arrow at him. "Kella, you won't need your weapon. He's a friend." Kella lowered her weapon, but did not put it away.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" Starbuck asked Kella as they headed down a warm tunnel.

"You can not be presented to an Empyrean Necromancer smelling or looking as you do," Kella replied."You are a disgrace."

Starbuck stopped in his tracks. "Really? Well, I looked and smelled a whole lot better than this before the terrible twosome put a putrid in my tent to attack me; lead me butt naked and freezing cold down a merry path while threatening me with arrows and knives; drugged my food and sedated me; and finally tied me up and dumped me in a frackin' freezing whitewater river that we barely survived!"

Kella stood considering his statement. "What is frackin'?"

Starbuck stood glaring at her. "Is that it? Everything I've been through and all you can say is 'What is frackin'?"

"Very well, you are very fortunate to have survived considering you are a cursed man." She resumed her trek down the tunnel assuming Starbuck would follow.

He snorted and shook his head. How did she know about the curse? He watched her disappear around a bend. Well, he was curious about quite a few things and this was the only way to get answers to questions. He followed.

The tunnel opened up into a small room filled with warm, humid air. He saw a natural pool in the middle of the chamber with steam rising from it. Kella was waiting for him.

"You can bathe here. There are minerals in the water that will eradicate the putrid's odour. They will also help with treating your superficial abrasions. I will return later with clean clothing. Stay in the water until I return. It will require a prescribed amount of time for the treatment to be effective. Oh, and try not to fall asleep. It would be unfortunate if after all the effort the princesses put into getting you here, you were to drown in the mineral pool." Kella left him standing there dumbfounded as she walked away.

"Princesses?" he muttered.


	33. Chapter 33

Starbuck had been soaking in the mineral pool for a long time. He found himself nodding off repeatedly. He had not realized how many cuts, bruises and abrasions he had acquired on his wild trip down the river but the healing waters were definitely making everything feel better . . . or at least numb. His hands seemed to be the worst and would likely require some attention. He wondered if his hosts would provide such a service. Thus far, they were treating him more as a cursed prisoner than a savior.

He heard exaggerated footsteps approaching. Kella returned loudly yelling ahead of her, "I trust you are still alive as I advised!" The tender concern of the woman warmed his heart. She entered the chamber carrying clean clothes and blankets. "I will return shortly." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

He reluctantly got out of the gloriously warm water and dried off. The clothes were identical to the ones Lia and Luana had given him. He put them on being careful of the deep cuts on his hands. As he was pulling on the boots Kella returned.

"Let me see your hands." She ordered him and simply grabbed them regardless of his reaction. She wrapped them efficiently with clean bandages and stood back to take a look at him. "You clean up nicely. Come with me. It is time to see the Empyrean Necromancer." She abruptly left the room expecting he would follow. He shook his head . . . and followed.

Starbuck followed Kella deeper into the caves. He had a good general sense of direction and had proven it many times as a pilot, but in centons he realized he was in a labyrinth. He passed many small living quarters and their occupants and soon came to realize that he had not seen another man since Apollo's desperate plunge to try and reach him before he tumbled into the river. He found himself almost bumping into Kella as she stopped suddenly before a large chamber. Two guards were posted at the entrance.

"She will see you now," Kella motioned for Starbuck to proceed into the room. He started to pass her and she grabbed his arm. "We will be waiting. Don't do anything foolish." She warned him with a glare.

"I wouldn't think of it." He gave her a charming smile. He thought he heard her growl at him as he entered the dimly lit chamber.

Starbuck's eyes immediately met Ama's. She was not at all what he expected of the Empyrean Necromancer. If she was indeed a blood relative of Lia and Luana then she was also a member of the Empyrean Imperial Family, but she didn't look the part. Her long, white hair was thick and unruly. She also wore the animal skins of her guards, but she had a long tunic covering her ample hips. She was the first Empyrean he had seen unarmed, at least since being at the Empyrean Ball on the _Malocchio_. She was relaxing against a long seat covered in thick, warm, comfortable furs. There was a low wooden table in front of her that was covered in food and drink. Starbuck's senses took in the incredible array of carbohydrates and proteins. Wait a centon, he'd been thinking in terms of synthesized rations for too long. Luscious white fruit was sectioned and presented on a wooden platter. The delicious aroma of warm bread filled the chamber and a woven basket was overfilled with an incredible variety from which to choose. A small bowel of thick, creamy spread sat beside it and Starbuck, though not certain what it was, knew it would melt and soak into the hot breads. A raised platter held three large wedges of cheese, each a different colour and texture. The final serving dish held an impressive collection of roasted meats, cut into bite-sized pieces. Starbuck's mouth watered and his stomach reminded him it had been at least ten centars since he ate. A pitcher with two very large goblets was placed directly in front of Ama.

"Come and break your fast, young man." She patted the space beside her. "I am, Ama, daughter of Arion and Annica of the Empyrean Imperial House. I am the Empyrean Necromancer. I am grandmother, protector and guardian to Princess Lia and Princess Luana. And you are . . .?"

"Starbuck," he grinned at her.

She waited with a raised eyebrow.

"Just Starbuck," he shrugged indifferently. He'd been 'just Starbuck' for his whole life. He was comfortable in his skin.

"Oh, surely you can do better than that?" she insisted dramatically.

.He sighed, "Lieutenant Starbuck of the Battlestar _Galactica_." He bowed to her.

"Oh, nice touch!" she responded gleefully. When she smiled she revealed she was missing just about every second tooth. She again patted the space beside her and he sat down. She poured them both a dark, brown beverage and handed one to him. "What are you doing on Empyrean, Starbuck?"

He accepted the glass. He was unsure of what she knew, but assumed she had had a detailed conversation with her granddaughters. "Collecting depleted botanicals to restock our medical supplies."

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yes, other than being persecuted by your granddaughters."

She grinned at him, her grey eyes twinkling in delight and then raised her glass to him and drank one third of the fluid. "Tradition, Starbuck. We Empyreans are obsessed with tradition. We begin any formal meeting in this manner."

He reciprocated and swallowed the beverage. It was a cold, smooth, rich, dark ale with a malty aroma. His luck was improving. Apparently, these Empyreans were brew masters.

"Here's to tradition," he said raising his glass again. She joined him in his toast. Starbuck began to suspect Ama had an impressive capacity for Empyrean Ale. They finished their drinks and began to eat. The food was delicious. Everything was fresh, hot and exactly the colour it was supposed to be which was the opposite extreme from the food on the _Galactica_.

Ama studied Starbuck as they ate in a comfortable silence. She knew he was enjoying himself. If he were from a battleship he would not have enjoyed good quality food for some time. Smiling at him, she realized she had not enjoyed the company of an attractive man for some time. She poured them another drink as she pondered how the course of events outlined in the prophecy would unfold. Prophets seemed to feel a need to be cryptic. The prophecy even contradicted itself. Hopefully, she could loosen Starbuck's tongue and all would become clear to her. She continued to ply him with ale and food. He was a very willing participant.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been centars since Apollo had seen Starbuck disappear into the river. First they had to return to Paradise, where they found Raizel and Timon had packed all the desired botanicals for transport and well as breaking camp. Then they had to hike back out to the rendezvous point with the shuttle. Apollo was uneasy with the elapsed time span and couldn't help thinking if Starbuck was alive and injured; his chances were diminishing with every passing centon.

----------

Starbuck finished his third ale. Ama was relaxing in his company and he was hoping to get more information out of her.

"Tell me of this Empyrean Aurelia, her people and how you came to be together," she requested.

"I'm not sure where to begin," he started. He was supposed to be getting details from _her_.

"Begin where we all did, on Kobol."

"Hmm, Commander Adama is the historian. He should be telling this story, Ama."

"I don't mark on accuracy. Besides, I suspect you tell an enthralling story."

"Oh, sure, when I have license to make it up as I go along," he laughed.

She poured him another drink for courage as he began telling her the history of his people and exactly how they had come to be on a path that led them to the planet Empyrean.

-----------

Boomer breathed a sigh of relief when the shuttle set down. He too was concerned about the amount of time it was taking to resume their search for Starbuck. They were soon aboard and returning to the coordinates of the river with all scanning equipment fully operational. While the original scans from the _Galactica_ had been of a more general nature, they were now doing a topographical analysis to trace the path of the underground river. Apollo had contacted the _Galactica_ to give the Commander a more detailed report and Adama quickly consented to their search. After all, both teams had successfully completed their missions ahead of the allotted time.

----------

"Starbuck, your history makes it seem as though merely one group of people made up the tribe that left Kobol in search of Earth, but actually many different groups of people made that voyage, much as yours are now. The Empyreans were but one of them. The Empyrean Imperial House was weary of the politics with the other Great Houses. When our people set out from our home world they were intent on a new life. However, as you may find yourself, we tired of our journey. The Empyreans had been a sectarian society, which made it even more difficult to try to adapt to the strange ideas and customs of others. We believed we had found the perfect compromise. We settled on our own planet and thrived for thousands of yahrens . . . " Ama began her peoples' history as Starbuck poured them another drink.

----------

Sheba sighed as further scans of the river basin finally revealed a small human population to the southwest. At last, some progress. This seemed to be the most logical starting point. The warriors debated amongst themselves the wisdom of leaving the shuttle on the ground due to its considerable weight. The area was so waterlogged that it could very well sink in the bog, thereby complicating any further exploration, not to mention their departure. The debate continued as Jolly flew a low-level approach over the river. All eyes poured over the area for any signs of life

. . . or death.

----------

Starbuck wasn't sure when he had decided to sit on the floor, but other than a slight numbness in his buttocks, he felt comfortable. Suddenly, Ama was kneeling beside him. She grabbed him around the neck with both hands and pulled him gently but firmly forward until their foreheads met. She held him thus for a centon and then let him go.

"You call that a curse!" she laughed derisively. "It is no necromancer that has cursed you Starbuck, but a parlour trickster! What is the name of this charlatan?"

"Ama," he winked at her and poured them another ale. "Charlatan, eh? Can you lift this charlatan's curse, oh great and worthy Imperial Necromancer?"

"I could eradicate such a decrepit spell with the snap of my fingers . . . for a price." She leered at him.

"Really? What's the price?" Starbuck asked nervously.

"Have you noticed our decided lack of male company, Starbuck?" She pulled two thick fumarello's from a small case and began to expertly light them.

"Yeah, definitely a predominantly female civilization." He accepted the fumarello and inhaled, immediately noting its smooth flavours. The perfect elastic draw filled his pallet with a creamy smoke. He was surprised to find it tasted as good as it smelled.

"Well, it's worse than you believe. We have no males on Empyrean. It has been about sixty yahrens since the last recorded male birth. War, disease and genetics seem determined to end our civilization. However, after speaking with you, I find I have a couple new ideas for possible solutions." She poured yet another drink. "Now, let me share them with you."

----------

Jolly finally maneuvered the craft to a small hilltop that would be stable enough to serve as a temporary landing area. "Feels like I'm trying to land on a cubit," he complained.

"That's appropriate, Starbuck owes me a few of those," Giles rejoined from beside him.

Apollo joined them. "We'll be out of communications range if we enter the caverns. Plan to deliver Tuija's people back to the _Galactica_ and rendezvous in three centars." The warriors disembarked.

Apollo, Boomer and Sheba approached the system of caves that these people seemed to abide in. As they drew near the entrance three woman met them. They held on tightly to ancient weapons, but kept them pointed at the ground. A powerfully built, dark-haired woman stepped forward.

"You search for your missing male." She stated. "Come this way. The Imperial Necromancer awaits."

"Wait," Apollo started, but all three women retreated into the cave without a backward glance assuming they would follow.

"Informative bunch," Boomer commented, "Well, Captain?"

"I guess we follow them."

----------

"Happy holidays, Starbuck!" Ama hiccoughed at him.

"What holiday, Ama?" he asked continuing to puff happily on his fumarello. Brew masters and tobacconists. He _loved_ these Empyreans.

"My dear, young friend, the universe is immense. Some being somewhere is celebrating a holiday!"

"I'll drink to that!"

-----------

Apollo, Boomer and Sheba followed the women through a maze of passageways. They attempted to at least ascertain that Starbuck was alive, but each attempt at conversation was met with a rude rebuff or stony silence. They finally approached a guarded chamber.

"Enter," their escort ordered.

Apollo paused in the entrance to adjust his eyes to the dim lighting and froze in astonishment. On a long seat covered in furs reclined an elderly woman with wild, white hair. She was holding an animated conversation with someone who was lying on a large fur that covered the ground between the seat and the table. That someone was Starbuck. Other than a few scrapes and bruises he looked the picture of health. He was holding strangely shaped cards in his bandaged right hand and studying them intently. In his left hand, which was also wrapped, was an unusually large fumarello. On the ground beside him was a half full goblet. The woman laughing down at him was also holding a hand of cards, smoking a fumarello and matching him drink for drink. Actually, by the looks of her she may have surpassed his intake of alcohol. Starbuck had just drawn a card from the pile on the seat above him. He whooped in joy and held his winning hand up for her to see.

"Why you dirty, sneaky, conniving . . .I'll snap my fingers and turn you into the putrid you so despise!" She hollered at him and the guards gasped in fear. However, they soon relaxed as she started cackling in glee.

"Ahem," Apollo cleared his throat. They both looked up in surprise.

"Apollo!" Starbuck jumped to his feet. However, having achieved the upright position his brain promptly informed him that this was a bad idea. His head spun and he landed on his astrum. He clutched his head and tried to hold it still on his shoulders.

"Heh, heh, heh," the old crone chortled, "I always win in the end, Starbuck!"

Apollo slowly entered the room. Boomer and Sheba were still taking the whole scene in from the entrance. "And you are?" Apollo asked hesitantly as he approached the woman.

She directed her orthodontically challenged smile at him. "Why, I am Ama, daughter of Arion and Annica of the Empyrean Imperial House. I am the Empyrean Necromancer. I am grandmother, protector and guardian to Princess Lia and Princess Luana. And you are . . .?"

"Captain Apollo of the Battlestar _Galactica_. This is Lieutenant Boomer and Lieutenant Sheba."

"Now he's a quick study," she patted Starbuck's shoulder somewhat sympathetically. "I will leave you all to your tender reunion with your missing friend. I will return when I am ready to speak with you, Captain. Please make yourselves comfortable and enjoy our hospitality." As she left the armed guards remained pointedly at the exit.


	35. Chapter 35

Starbuck thought it was safe to let go of his head now. The room . . . and his head . . . had stopped spinning. He looked up into the annoyed face of Apollo from his place on the floor. Starbuck exhaled slowly, "Kind of sneaks up on you and kicks you in the astrum," he mumbled referring to the ale.

"Yeah, _I _ought to kick you in the astrum. Do you know we've all been worried sick about you? We thought you were dead or seriously injured. All this time you've been filling your belly with food and drink!"

" . . . And smoking fumarello's," Boomer added approaching the still seated Starbuck from his other side.

" . . . And playing cards." Even Sheba looked angry as she watched him from directly across the table. Now he was really in trouble.

"Well, it's good to see all of you too!" he replied bitterly as he pulled himself up onto the long seat. His head started spinning again. No wonder he was lying on the ground! The after effects were obviously affected by altitude.

"Starbuck, what is going on? What are Empyreans doing here on Morass?" Apollo asked him.

"We're not on Morass," he replied.

"He's drunk," Sheba stated.

"Maybe just delirious," Boomer corrected her.

"I am not . . . delirious," he chuckled to himself. He was definitely drunk. He hoped Ama was feeling at least half as bad as he was starting to.

"How many did you have, Bucko?" Boomer asked him.

Starbuck decided to lowball his reply. "Twelve . . . maybe thirteen." He knew he was answering on the conservative side.

"WHAT?" they all shouted at him. He realized he was completely surrounded. Apollo was on his left; Boomer his right, Sheba in front of him and the beginnings of his hangover was making itself known at the back of his skull.

"Starbuck, how do you get yourself into these situations? What could you possibly hope to achieve by drinking yourself into oblivion with the Empyrean Imperial Necromancer?" Apollo asked in disbelief.

Starbuck studied Apollo carefully. Did he suddenly metamorphose into his father? No, he was pretty sure that was still Apollo. "Oblivion sounds good right now. You're not going to show up there too, are you?" he glared up at the captain.

"Hey, easy Bucko," Boomer stepped in, "we've had a stressful day with trying to find you, then losing you and not even knowing if you were still alive. Then we had to load up Tuija's project and organize a search. We're still feeling a bit tense, buddy." He patted Starbuck's shoulder.

"Yeah, well my last twenty-four centars hasn't been that great either. I fell down a hillside; was attacked by a vile creature in my own tent; was captured and led naked down a frackin' cold stream; had my one scrap of food drugged so I wouldn't escape; was gagged and bound and then dumped in a raging river; and finally had to free a drowned girl from under the water and resuscitate her," he angrily raged back at them. "Believe me, there isn't enough alcohol on the planet Empyrean to make me forget Lia's dead eyes staring at me, and Luana just screaming because she was in so much pain . . . " His voice cracked. He had only come close to loss like that once when he thought Iblis had killed Apollo. He could still see the naked emotion in Luana's eyes. He never wanted to experience that level of emotional anguish. " . . .So much pain from losing her sister . . . It almost makes me glad to be an orphan." He lowered his head, embarrassed at his emotional outburst. He took a deep breath. "Sorry," he added. What was wrong with him? _Couldn't be the fifteen or sixteen glasses of ale, eh Bucko?_

Apollo watched him trying to regain control. Generally, it was not part of the captain's character to fly off the handle like that, but Boomer was right; they had a stressful day. He reflected on the fact that he had previously run through their reunion in his head much differently than it had turned out. Maybe it was the curse. _Great excuse, Apollo._ "No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Starbuck." Apollo slumped down beside him. "I should be thanking the Lords you're alive and instead I'm dressing you down for trying to relax."

Boomer snorted. "Maybe it's the curse, Starbuck, but frack, you're annoying lately."

"I think the general idea is you're not going to forsake me if you find me my usual charming self that you can't help wanting to be around." Starbuck gave them a weak smile. "Try me on ale, Boomer, I'm willing to bet I improve." He motioned to the glass in front of him.

"Is it good?"

"It's like heavenly angels peeing on your tongue," he replied with a twinkle in his eye.Fresh food and drink again arrived and Apollo, Boomer and Sheba dug in with the gusto of people accustomed to their food being served with the ever popular game of "What do you think this is supposed to be?".

"Do you want anything, Starbuck?" Sheba asked him.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." His stomach was feeling a little on the unsettled side, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

"Starbuck, can you fill us in on what you've found out about these Empyreans?" Apollo requested as he filled his plate with food again.

Starbuck proceeded to tell them everything that had happened to him since he was apprehended at Paradise including the history of how the Empyreans had come to inhabit the planet and their likely path to extinction.

"What about this prophesy, Starbuck, did she tell you what it was?" Sheba asked.

"Yeah, but it didn't make a lot of sense," he replied.

Boomer chuckled as he poured himself a glass of Empyrean Ale. "At what point were you into your libations when it came up?"

"Maybe not far enough," Starbuck suggested.

"Do you remember any of it?" Apollo prompted him.

"Think Starbuck," Sheba tapped her head. "Try to remember the moment . . . " Starbuck glowered at her. "Try to remember Ama's reaction . . ." He threw a bun at her as she erupted into laughter.

"Commander Adama, you're not," he declared.

Apollo also joined Sheba in her laughter. Boomer looked on in confusion. "What?"

"The Commander said something similar when he was trying to get me to remember the Empyrean Curse." Starbuck was also smiling at her little joke. "All right, it went something like this: A cursed man with eyes of blue will drive asunder two houses striving for unity. He will unite us and make us strong. He will save our Emperor. The Empyrean Empire will cease to exist."

"It seems contradictory," Apollo observed. "The first part about driving two houses asunder was obviously when you kissed Lady Aurelia and Rogane refused to marry her."

"He did?" Starbuck asked. "I hadn't heard that."

"It's official as of yesterday. Rogane has broken off the engagement." Apollo declared.

Sheba smiled. "Lucky girl." The others nodded their agreement.

"He will unite us and make us strong?" Boomer looked at Starbuck. "What ideas did Ama have for saving the Empyreans?

"Well, either they stay here hoping to draw some healthy, virile, male specimens or they come with us."

"Any particular 'healthy, virile, male specimens' mentioned?" Apollo teased him.

Starbuck grinned, "Don't laugh, you made the short list. I guess they were watching you track us. Apparently, they liked what they saw, buddy." He started laughing as Apollo flushed. Boomer joined in heartily. "You're on the list too, Boomer," Starbuck added. Boomer laughed harder . . . then suddenly stopped.

"Wait a centon. What were you betting on when you were playing cards?" Boomer demanded.

Starbuck squirmed in his seat. "Uh, betting on . . . we weren't really betting on anything."

"You don't play cards unless there's something on the table, even with Boxey. Come on, Starbuck, out with it." Apollo was also on to him.

"You don't really think I'd wager anything on a card game that I was unfamiliar with, especially when I've recently been cursed, do you?" Starbuck asked them incredulously.

"Yes." They stated in unison.

Starbuck shook his head. "With friends like you . . ."

Boomer cut him off, "Yeah, yeah, who needs Cylons? I think we're familiar with this particular distraction technique. Not this time, Bucko. What were you betting on?" He carefully aimed a dark bun at him.

Starbuck sighed. "All right, just remember, you asked me. I lost Blue and Red Squadrons in the first hand."

"What are you talking about?" Apollo asked.

Starbuck shrugged. "Just the men though. They really have enough women here already."

"Are you saying you wagered Colonial Warriors in a card game?" Apollo poured himself a glass of Empyrean Ale, as his other options seemed a bit violent in nature.

"Uh . . . well, sort of. Hey, the good news is by the end of the game I had a fifty percent share in Empyrean Tobacconists and Empyrean Ale." Oddly enough, his friends didn't look impressed. His stomach was starting to ache along with his head now. Boomer's bun bounced off his forehead. _Oww!_ Of course, it was baked with whole grains.

"Starbuck, clear this up for me or you will cease to be a healthy, virile male anything," Apollo threatened ominously.

"It was like playing with chips. We were just trying to make the game more interesting. You're both still free men, well, at least Boomer is." He winked at Sheba who had mentally predicted his response. Sheba suddenly felt alarmed. She was beginning to understand Starbuck.

"Back to the curse. Who is this Emperor you saved? Is Lia the Emperor? And how do you 'unite and make the Empyreans strong' while their Empire ceases to exist?" she asked.

"Lia is a princess, not an Emperor." Starbuck replied. "As for the rest, I told you it was confusing."

"Well, does she seriously think Commander Adama would leave men here to help them populate their planet, when we need them to defend the fleet? What if it's truly a genetic problem and baby girls continue to be born? Are these Empyreans against coming with us to Earth?" Sheba fired more questions at him.

"I suggested she talk to Commander Adama. Ama has thought about all of those things. Another factor is would they be safe here with the Cylons on our tails? On the other hand, maybe they would be left alone and could continue to live on a planet with fresh air and water, good food and lots of room to wander and live the life that you choose."

Apollo could hear a yearning in his friend's voice for all of those things. " . . .And Empyrean ale and fumarello's," he added. Starbuck got a slight smile on his face and nodded. "Would you stay here if you were given a choice?"

Starbuck hesitated in answering, "I don't . . . No." While his friends considered his words, Starbuck got up slowly and crossed the room to where the guards stood. He said something quietly to them and the guard on the right indicated he should follow her. "I'll be back soon. I'll try to track down Luana and Lia and see what's going on."

Apollo followed him. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern grasping his friend's arm. "You're leaving kind of suddenly. Something I said?"

Starbuck shook his head, "Something I drank," he muttered quietly as he followed the guard away.


	36. Chapter 36

Within twenty centons Ama, the Empyrean Necromancer, had returned. She swept into the room with the energy of someone much younger. "Thank you for your patience. Captain, I would like you to arrange a meeting with your Commander Adama. I would also like to meet with the heads of the Empyrean Houses, Albus and Regus. I assume members of your council may find it necessary to be present as well. We are considering joining your Fleet, if you will have us. Obviously, there is much information to be exchanged by all considered. If your Commander consents I would like to entertain them here. If you warriors are any indication, they would probably enjoy a change of menu. Perhaps we could consider a late morning meal on the morrow. Then your people are not unduly rushed, yet we can complete these negotiations in a timely manner. My people can be prepared to leave at short notice. They are already aware this may be a necessity if time is a factor. Any questions, Captain?"

"How many people would be joining the fleet?" he asked. When this woman made up her mind she didn't hesitate.

"Forty-Four," she replied.

"Only forty-four out of a hundred?" he asked to verify the number of residents Starbuck had conveyed.

"Correct, Captain. We have become farmers and hunters. Many of our people would prefer to live out whatever remains of their life in their home, rather than exist on a freighter closed in tightly by four walls."

"They are aware of the dangers of a Cylon invasion?"

"I believe Starbuck made that quite clear, however, I will be reviewing this information at the meeting. I tend to believe the word of a warrior before that of a politician. Speaking of Starbuck, I would like to keep him here as a liaison between our people and yours. I trust that will not be a problem, Captain."

That was not a question, Apollo noted. "Where is your liaison now?"

She chuckled. "Doing research?" They looked at her suspiciously. "All right, he has two princesses holding his head over a scuttle. I doubt his commander would appreciate seeing him in such an undignified manner, especially with the trouble he's managed to get into recently. We'll have him back in shape by the morrow. I should have warned the poor boy that Empyrean Ale likes to sneak up on you and kick you in the astrum. He and Luana had a fright you see. They both seemed to think Lia was dead and somehow Starbuck brought her back." She shook her head in amusement. "I've connected with him and he has no talent at all in that regard. You can certainly see him on your way out if you wish?"

"Uh . . . " Apollo was glad he wasn't going to be a part of the meeting. This woman was very pragmatic about getting her point across and kicking your astrum out the door when she was done with you. "I think we probably should look in on him, thank you." They followed her out the door and through a series of endless passageways. Obviously, resuscitation was not a practice on Empyrean. Their medical care seemed to have stayed on the archaic side of things along with their weapons. They also seemed to believe much more strongly in forms of magic. Oddly enough, when Adama had first told Starbuck he was cursed, Apollo didn't put much credence in it. Then he began to recall the bizarre mishaps and occurrences that had suddenly followed Starbuck. Apollo had also been surprised that his father had taken it so seriously. Well, subsequent events had certainly changed the captain's views of necromancers. Starbuck's luck certainly seemed to have deserted him. However, he had survived each event, so perhaps his famous luck was only impaired by the curse. He shook his head at the direction his thoughts were taking.

"In here, Captain," Ama stood aside so he could pass. As he entered the small room, he noticed a guard moving into position firmly blocking Boomer and Sheba's path. She muttered something to them, but he could not hear it. Ama turned around and retreated back down the passageway. A beautiful, young woman was in the room sitting beside Starbuck as he lay on a slightly raised platform covered with sleeping furs. She was replacing a cloth on his forehead. His eyes were tightly closed, even in the muted light of a few candles, and he was pale and diaphoretic. This didn't look like a simple hangover.

The woman raised her index finger to her lips and spoke softly, "he has a terrible headache."

Apollo nodded and kneeled down beside Starbuck. He took his wrist and checked his pulse. It was strong but rapid. Starbuck's eyes reluctantly blinked open at the pressure. Lia generally didn't monitor his pulse.

"You look like felger. What's wrong?" He touched Starbuck's forehead beneath the cloth. It was warm, but not unreasonably so.

"Killer headache," he whispered in reply.

"Did you vomit?" Was this or wasn't it a hangover? Of course, trust Starbuck to get this sick on foreign ale that they weren't familiar with.

"No . . . not a bad idea though." Starbuck's bandaged hand resting on his stomach stood out against the dark material of his clothing.

"Do you feel nauseous?" He was surprised Starbuck hadn't vomited. That was usually the first reaction to overindulgence, not an afterthought.

"Not really," Starbuck wished Apollo would stop asking all these annoying questions and go away and let him die.

"Are you having pain in your stomach?" Apollo continued. Something wasn't right.

"Yeah, not bad though,"

"Heartburn?"

"Yeah, could be,"

"Is or could be?" Apollo persisted.

"I dunno."

Apollo moved Starbuck's hand and gently pressed on his abdomen. Starbuck gasped and pushed his hand away. "Starbuck, I think you should come back to the _Galactica_ with us. This seems more serious than a hangover."

Lia interrupted, "Captain, he is not well now. You are not taking him anywhere. I owe Starbuck a debt for saving my life. He just needs to sleep off the ale. He will be fine in the morning."

"You must be Lia," he surmised, "you must realize that Starbuck can get better medical treatment by our physicians than he can get here. He saved your life and he's simply a warrior, not a physician. Our medical technology is very advanced. If this is nothing more than a bad headache, we can even relieve that. My concern and instinct is that it's more severe than that. He needs to be in our Life Station," he reasoned with her. He was suddenly struck by her likeness to the Lady Aurelia.

"He can't go," she argued simply, but effectively. "He's the savior. We can't lose him or we'll lose everything."

"You just said you owe him a debt. If his life is in danger, what better way to honour your debt? If the prophecy is correct and Starbuck is your savior, I doubt anything we will do will alter your path. Tomorrow your people will be united with your brothers and sisters from the colonies."

"Then you may have him back tomorrow." She replied.

Apollo was getting frustrated, "He needs medical attention now!"

"If the prophecy is correct and Starbuck is our savior, I doubt anything I will do will alter his path." She paraphrased him. Apollo began to realize the truth of Starbuck's words regarding these young women. She was maddening.

"If he isn't your savior, he could die. Then where would you stand in your supposed debt to him?"

"I have faith, Captain. If the prophecy is to be fulfilled, Starbuck will be here to see it done. Your people take aches and pains too seriously; perhaps it is because of your ability to treat them. I will have our healer see him, if you wish. He will be staying here regardless of what you say."

For a micron Apollo considered drawing his weapon, but he knew they would never find their way out of the labyrinth without help. Not to mention the guard now standing at the door with her weapon loaded and aimed at him. He could see other guards surrounding Boomer and Sheba in the corridor. His friends were no longer wearing their weapons.

"This will be considered a violent act towards our people. You better consider that before you commit to this." Apollo was all out of ideas. He hoped this worked.

"When Starbuck walks out to greet you in the morning, your people will know we were right. It is not a violent act, Captain. Starbuck is very dear to us. We would not intentionally harm him. You are simply overreacting."

"Then ignorance is your defense?" Apollo demanded.

Lia narrowed her eyes, "We do not consider ourselves ignorant, Captain Apollo."

"Apollo . . ." Starbuck interrupted their argument. Apollo was starting to sound like him.

"Yeah, buddy?" Apollo turned worried filled eyes towards his friend.

"Did I mention my headache?" His arm was now resting over his eyes.

Both Apollo and Lia couldn't help but smile. "Starbuck, I think we need to get you back to the _Galactica_. Lia doesn't feel comfortable losing her savior until after the meeting tomorrow. Any ideas?" After all, Starbuck knew these people better than he did.

"Lia, please go get Ama." Starbuck moved his arm to gently touch the girl's cheek. He knew that Lia felt Ama was all-powerful and all-knowing. She nodded and moved past Apollo slowly, guarding her injured right side carefully.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but you'll have to surrender your weapon," she added. The guard now had her arrow pointed at Starbuck in silent threat. Apollo handed it over. Lia nodded at him and left.

Apollo started to move to get up, but Starbuck grabbed his arm. "Find Luana, she's my only chance at getting out of here. Ama and Lia will stick with their prophecy. Luana will know what to do." He whispered quietly to the Captain.

"Okay. The shuttle will be back in a centar. Any idea of how I could find Luana?" Apollo realized Starbuck had just sent Lia on an errand to allow them to speak privately, as long as they were quiet about it. The guard at the door watched them suspiciously, but did not leave her post to come closer.

"I think she'll find you," he muttered, "Luana and Lia have already had the same argument. Luana left." He took a couple deep breaths. "She's smart, resourceful and she thinks she owes us a debt." He winced and rolled onto his side, curling slightly into a ball to try and relieve the pressure in his abdomen.

"We'll get you out of here, buddy," Apollo promised him. He wished he could do something to help in the meantime. "Do you want me to leave Sheba or Boomer with you?"

"Better not. They may not guard me if you all leave." He had to make this as easy as possible if none of them had weapons. _Easy. Yeah, right, Bucko. You just need to get back on your feet and follow Luana down an endless maze of passageways past thirty or so guards and a necromancer without being seen to rendezvous with the shuttle._

Apollo got up to go as Ama walked into the room. "What's this all about? Let the poor boy get some rest, Captain. He will be fine in the morning."

Apollo wondered where Lia had gone. He knew he had to get moving if he was going to find Luana or she was going to find him. Best to let Ama think he had come to his senses and just leave graciously. He still didn't feel comfortable leaving Starbuck though. "Ama, I apologize for my reaction. Starbuck says he's starting to feel better already." He looked at Starbuck who was attempting to play the role. He smiled weakly at Ama. "We almost lost him today and I guess I'm feeling a bit overprotective."

Ama nodded in understanding. "Apology accepted. All the same, Kella will return your weapons to you when you leave our abode. We will take good care of him, Captain. I suspect I will see you on the morrow. Goodbye." She motioned for him to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Starbuck. Get some rest." Starbuck gave him slight wave as he walked out of the chamber.


	37. Chapter 37

True to Ama's word, the warrior's weapons were returned to them at the entrance to the cave. Apollo had kept quiet about his exchange with Starbuck, apart from telling Sheba and Boomer that their friend was starting to feel better and they would see him the following day. Now that they were without an escort of Empyrean guards, he quickly caught them up on the course of events in Starbuck's chamber. They still had about fifteen centons until Jolly returned with the shuttle. Apollo suspected that Kella had led them in a wide, confusing loop on their way out of the cave to further disorient them.

"Starbuck seemed certain that Luana would try to contact us." He told them as they drew near the hilltop where they would wait.

"She'd better or we're out of options already." Boomer told him. "There's no way we'll find our way back to him and those ladies are well trained and well armed."

"I don't like having to put all our trust in a young girl that Starbuck has a hunch about." Sheba contributed.

"Starbuck is a good judge of people for the most part." Apollo's mind briefly reminded him of Chameleon. "It's the card player in him. Besides, it sounds like he got to know them fairly well."

"I'd say Starbuck is an excellent judge of character," a voice from above them said.

They looked up to see a slender, attractive, dark-haired women sitting comfortably on the branch of an enormous tree. They were aware it was possible they were being watched and quickly returned their gazes to each other.

"Luana?" Apollo asked, but the girl so resembled her sister that he knew it was she.

"Of course. Just stay under the tree. This would be a natural spot to wait for your ship. After all, it's the only tree large enough to give you all shelter from the rain. Kella is waiting to make sure you leave. I'm certain she can't see me though."

"Luana, I'm Apollo. This is Sheba and Boomer." They nodded their greeting. "Starbuck needs to get back to the _Galactica_ for medical care, Luana. How can we get him out?" Apollo asked.

"I've been thinking about it for quite a while. I think our only chance is for me to sneak him out through another exit. He's deep inside the caverns. There is an old passage that isn't used any longer. I explored it with my father when I was young so I know it well. It will lead us to the other side of that ridge." She pointed west. "I'll need time though, at least until dark for things to quiet down enough to get Starbuck out. And it will take us a while to emerge from the mountain."

"Did Starbuck look fit enough to hike through an abandoned passage?" Boomer asked Apollo.

Apollo sighed. "I'm not so sure. Luana, could we meet you in this passage in case Starbuck needs help?"

"Well . . . I think I could probably give you good enough directions to find the mouth of the cave, but it is hidden. Once you found the entrance though, it would be easy to get lost in the tunnels unless you knew where you were going. I'm afraid it's not as easy as saying 'stick to the right'. Look, if Starbuck can't do it, I'll leave him and come get you, but he's strong and stubborn and would just hate having a girl go one up on him. I'm willing to bet he'll make it."

"Sounds like Luana is an excellent judge of character too. Or at least in Starbuck's case." Sheba chuckled.

Luana proceeded to give descriptive details of landmarks to identify the entrance to the cave. She also suggested how far away they land the shuttle so as not to be seen by the Empyreans. Apollo started to give her a time for a rendezvous when he realized he had not seen a chronometer on the Empyreans. They spoke in terms of late morning and after dark. They seemed to keep track of yahrens though. Odd.

"Luana, do you know how long a centar is?" Apollo asked her.

"Roughly. We don't have a functioning timepiece anymore. We track time more by light of day now." She replied.

"Well, then, roughly how many centars would it take for you to get Starbuck out of the cave?"

"Roughly three centars. That would be complete darkness."

Boomer checked his chronometer. "I'd make that 1800 centars. Will people be settling that early?"

"Oh, yes. We sleep when it's dark and work when it's light. I will need two of your illuminators. Lia has Starbuck's and somehow I don't think she'd lend it to me." Sheba handed them over. They had come prepared to light their way in the caves.

"Luana, how will your people react to your helping Starbuck?" Apollo asked.

"Well, if tomorrow's meeting goes well, none of that will matter. I'm going to join the Colonial Service and become a warrior." She replied proudly.

"You will be a fine warrior," Apollo responded. Boomer and Sheba nodded their agreement.


	38. Chapter 38

Starbuck was lying very still. His head was still pounding. His stomach was burning in such discomfort that he was starting to feel as though he had made a meal of molten lava. He knew his internal temperature was rising and he should drink something, but his last attempt had caused excruciating pain in his stomach. He had lain back down and had not moved since. The water sat barely touched beside him. He tried to conserve his energy for when Luana returned . . . if Luana returned.

He heard voices approach and raised his head to see Ama, Lia and Kella return with another woman he had seen before. He tried to recall where.

"Starbuck," Ama started, "this is Rhiamon, our healer. She will ensure you are well by the morrow. We can't start our relationship with your people on a note of distrust."

_Oh Frack._ "Really, Ama, I'm fine. I just need some rest . . . and quiet." Starbuck tried to reassure her. This was the last thing he needed.

Lia intervened, "Starbuck, I promised the captain we would take care of you. Just let Rhiamon look at you. Please."

He sighed. He knew how stubborn Lia could be when she got an idea into her head. He might as well just get it over with. "Just a look?" he clarified.

Rhiamon was very old, but her eyes were sharp and her body fit. Her long grey hair was neatly tied back off her face, much as Lia wore hers. "I simply need to touch you," she told him holding her opened hands in front of her as if to convey that she was no threat to him.

Starbuck hadn't heard a woman say that to him since . . .

Rhiamon moved over to him and simply put a hand on his forehead. She then took his wrist and felt for his pulse. She wrinkled her face up in thought as though doing some complicated calculation. She gently replaced his hand and grasped his head between her hands lowering her face to his and gazing into his eyes. Starbuck stared back uncomfortably. He could feel the sweat that had recently beaded on his brow run down his temples and into his hair. She moved his head gently to the side and took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling his scent. Starbuck started to shift when he suddenly felt her tongue run up the side of his temple tasting him. He quickly sat up and moved back out of her reach against the wall of the cave.

"Hey, you said nothing about licking me!" he complained strenuously.

The other women chuckled at his response. Rhiamon got up and joined Ama. "It is as I thought. His humors are out of balance. His heart is racing, he is hot, and his eyes are mostly black now with the bad blood. I need to relieve the pressure."

Ama nodded her approval. "It is as I thought. Proceed, Rhiamon."

"Now just wait a centon, " Starbuck started to get off the platform, "what exactly are you planning to do to 'release the pressure'?"

"Why bleed you, of course. Surely your people are advanced enough in their skills that they are aware of the practice?" Rhiamon asked incredulously.

"What!" Starbuck stood up slowly. "That's barbaric! Sagan's sake, my eyes are almost black because my pupils are dilated. That's what happens in a dark room! Next you're going to tell me you need to bleed me because I taste salty!"

Rhiamon looked at him in surprise. "Then you are familiar with the practice!"

Kella and Lia advanced on him as Rhiamon pulled her blade out of her boot. "He is also agitated and restless, Ama. The bloodletting will help with that as well," Rhiamon continued as if Starbuck was a willing patient. At some unspoken signal the three women threw themselves upon him hurling him back on to the furs. He struggled against them and even managed to dislodge Rhiamon onto the ground. He was torn between defending himself and the bizarre realization that he was fighting women, one whose life he had recently saved. Reinforcements arrived and two more guards jumped into the fray. He could feel leather bindings tied to his hands and feet, and was soon secured to the frame of the platform. Ama watched silently.

"What the frack do you think you're doing? You can't do this!" he bellowed at them. Kella was tightening his wrist bindings so his arms were overextended laterally. He could feel his arm and shoulder muscles stretching uncomfortably. Two other guards were similarly tightening his foot restraints. He could not move a centimetron in any direction.

"Starbuck, we are trying to help you. Why can't you understand that?" Lia pleaded with him to understand. He could see tears in her eyes and knew she did not want to be a part of this.

"Lia, this is not going to help me! Our society proved centi-yahrens ago that bloodletting only weakens the body's natural immune system. It makes things worse. Now, get me the frack out of here!" He struggled ineffectively. He realized his only weapon now was his teeth or profanity. Well, he wasn't close enough to bite them so he let them have it with the profanity. Ironically, they had no idea what he was calling them.

"He is delirious, Lia, pay him no mind." Ama indicated that the young woman should leave. She did so with a concerned look back at Starbuck.


	39. Chapter 39

Commander Adama sat behind his desk considering his warriors. Apollo, Boomer and Sheba had just told him the most outlandish tale regarding another race of Empyreans and their belief that Starbuck was their savior. If it weren't for their serious countenance, he would be awaiting the punch line. He looked over at Colonel Tigh and surmised his own face was equally a mask of disbelief and incredulity.

"I know this sounds ludicrous, but it's all true," Apollo had realized how extraordinary it all sounded as it left his lips.

Adama sighed. _Starbuck _. . . "Well, first of all, how much time do you have to get back and meet with Starbuck and Luana?"

"Just over a centar. We still need to get some equipment together. From this point on, the earlier we get back the better. If Luana needs our help, I'd much rather be there early and waiting for her."

"Boomer, go organize the equipment you will need. Sheba, get a med tech. Make sure he or she is equipped for any emergencies." Adama ordered them.

"Yes, sir," they replied and quickly left.

"Now as for these people joining the Fleet, do you think that they meant to cause Starbuck harm or that they are truly ignorant about what his medical condition is?" Adama asked Apollo.

"I believe they are quite fond of Starbuck. He did save Lia's life. Even if they don't believe in her resuscitation, they know if Starbuck hadn't cut her loose she would be dead. They seem to be clinging to their belief that he's their savior. For some reason, they think if he's out of their sight the extermination of their race will really happen. It defies any logic. They are simply and incredibly superstitious."

"Much like their brethren here in the fleet. What do you think will happen when they discover Starbuck is gone?" Colonel Tigh asked.

Apollo shook his head. "I don't know. Luana didn't seem concerned about it. Perhaps she has something planned that she didn't share with us."

"A very bright young woman," Adama commented.

"Yes, Sir. Very much so."

"Very well. We will arrange for the appropriate people to shuttle down to the planet Empyrean tomorrow. It will be interesting to see Albus and Regus respond to their newly discovered Imperial Family."

Tigh smiled, "Especially when they discover the Imperial Necromancer has been carousing with the infamous Lieutenant Starbuck. Yes, that will be quite the sight to see."

Adama also smiled at that, "Apollo, in the meantime you get back down there and find Starbuck. Again. Good luck." _Just how did Starbuck get himself into these situations?_


	40. Chapter 40

Luana crept quietly down the deserted passageway. She had a heavy sack over her left shoulder and a weapon in her right hand. Starbuck's weapon. She had seen Starbuck carefully tuck his weapon under his clothes back at the waterfall. It seemed many days ago now, but she reminded herself it was only the day before. While Lia was occupied, Luana had slipped the weapon into her pack. She had seen Lia take the torch, but was certain only she was aware of the weapon. She knew Kella would still be guarding Starbuck and she needed the advantage this weapon would give her. She stealthily moved in the shadows as her father had taught her.

"Luana," she heard her sister whisper. She tucked the weapon out of sight and waited.

"What do you want?" Luana demanded rudely. Just what she needed; little miss do-my-duty ruining her plan.

"I know you have a plan. I want to help. We have to help Starbuck." Lia knew there was little time for lengthy discussions here.

"Why the change of heart?" Luana had not expected this. She had finally given up on her sister. All their lives Lia had been pulled in two directions. Ama and Mother had taught her the ancient traditions and how important they were to uphold. Father had taught her, them both really, that you had to follow your heart and your instincts. He told them change was inevitable so embrace it rather than fight it. Lords, she missed Father.

"Luana, Starbuck looked . . . well, like Father did before he died. Ama had Rhiamon come and bleed him. We have to get him back to his people or I'm sure he'll die." Lia was determined to get Starbuck out of there. She knew Luana was his best chance.

Luana nodded briefly. She had been counting on Starbuck being able to walk out of there. "Do you think he can make it through the abandoned passageway?"

"I'm not sure. It will depend on how much blood they take." Lia replied honestly.

"His friends will be meeting us at the entrance. If we have to, one of us will meet them and lead them back to carry him out. Okay, let's go. Kella was standing guard when I last looked."

"She still is, I was just there."

"Can you distract her, Lia? If I can sneak up on her I can neutralize her."

"Using what?" Lia asked. Luana held up Starbuck's weapon. "Where did you get that?" Lia hissed.

"It's Starbuck's from the waterfall."

"I don't remember you taking it."

"You were occupied watching him bathe I believe." She chuckled as Lia flushed. "Let's go. I'll fill you in on the rest of my plan as we go along."

----------

Starbuck still lay bound. He opened his eyes slightly to see the silhouette of a guard standing outside the entrance. She was looking outwards, not expecting any opposition from within. He looked at his freshly bandaged arm where Rhiamon had pierced his inner elbow with her blade and held it there while blood trickled into a collection cup. He had watched helplessly. Finally, he had closed his eyes and willed the nightmare to end. The strange thing was it did. He actually heard Rhiamon explain to Kella, the only other person in the chamber at that point, that when the patient lost consciousness they had drained off enough blood. He had pretended to be unconscious while they gently cleaned and bandaged his arm. Rhiamon carefully wiped his sweaty brow before she left him. His headache was only a slight throb now, but he wasn't going to tell them that. His stomach was still burning painfully. His arms and legs also ached from being overextended and secured.

He became aware of a voice near the entrance. The guard moved away in the direction of the voice. A shadow quickly and silently passed his field of vision. Soon all was quiet again. Two shadows were suddenly in the entranceway heading towards him. The dim light at his side was shining in his eyes, affecting his vision enough that he could not see who was approaching.

Luana leaned over him. "How are you?" She reached above him with a knife and cut his bindings. His muscles painfully contracted at the sudden change of position. A slight groan escaped his lips.

"His muscles will be really sore." Lia said as she sat beside him and started massaging his arms to get the blood flowing. Luana moved to his feet and cut those bindings as well.

Starbuck tried to speak, but his mouth was parched. His lips were dry and cracked, he realized. When did that happen? He tried to clear his throat ineffectively. Lia grabbed the goblet of water and handed it to him. He raised himself up onto an elbow and took a tiny sip and swished it around his mouth before slowly swallowing. His stomach contracted in protest at the intrusion. He gasped and rolled onto his side, clutching his abdomen in agony.

"Lia!" Luana whispered in alarm. Lia was right. This was exactly how Father looked before he died. Mind you, she had seen Rhiamon bloodletting a lot of precious fluid from her Father and she had always suspected that had much to do with his death. Starbuck's eyes were tightly closed, he was taking quick, shallow breaths and sweat was pouring off of him. She touched his face and he was hot. Lia handed her a cloth and she wiped his face repeatedly with cool water. His breathing started to slow and his tense body began to relax. "Better?" she asked.

"Yeah," he croaked. "What's the plan?"

"Can you walk? Really?" Luana asked plainly. He nodded. "Prove it," she ordered him.

Starbuck gave her a pained look and slowly sat up. He lowered his head between his knees as his head started spinning. He knew this time it was likely from blood loss, not Empyrean Ale. He took several deep breaths before he raised his head again. _Come on, Bucko. You can do this._ He saw Luana's and Lia's outstretched hands reaching for him as he slowly stood up. They grasped him around the upper arms on either side of him as if he was a senior needing support. He almost shook them off in protest when he realized a terrible thing; he did need their support. "Where's the guard?" he asked.

"I took care of her. If you can walk we'll move Kella back in here." Luana said proudly.

He started forward one step at a time. They held on tightly. "How did you take care of Kella, hit her with the shuttle?" he asked ruefully.

"I used your weapon," Luana responded with a grin.

"What!" he demanded in horror. "Take me to her!"

"What's wrong?" Lia asked as they helped him out to the main tunnel where Kella was lying on the ground. He kneeled shakily down beside Kella and checked her pulse. It was there. Thank the Lords. He sighed deeply and looked back up at the sisters who were staring at him quite puzzled. He rolled Kella over but could see no wound. "Where's my weapon?" he asked. Luana pulled it out of her pack and showed him. "How did you use it, Luana?"

"I hit her over the head with it." She responded simply, still looking at him strangely.

The most advanced hand held weapon known to man and Luana uses it as a bludgeon. "Give it to me," he directed her. She handed it over, still not understanding his reaction. "This weapon shoots a laser which can easily kill a human." Luana and Lia looked at him in stunned silence. "If you don't know how a weapon works, you should never touch it, never mind use it on a human."

It sounded like something their Father would say. Luana felt deeply ashamed. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"No harm done," he replied. He felt a little guilty for treating her like a cadet, instead of a friend who was trying to save him. "Now, can you help me up?" he smiled at her. They quickly grabbed him under the arms and pulled him to his feet. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes. His legs felt shaky and he was feeling slightly nauseous. He was beginning to lose confidence that he would make it, even with their help.


	41. Chapter 41

Sheba sat on the shuttle considering her friend. Cassiopeia had been quiet and angry since Sheba had contrived to ensure that she was the med tech who came with them. Cassie had silently and efficiently packed her equipment as the junior tech, Giselle, again reviewed her list of reasons, mostly supplied by Sheba, why she couldn't go. Now they had been in flight for ten centons and Cassiopeia had not said a word.

"I don't understand, Cassie. Starbuck's life could be in danger. Why are you so mad at him?" She wasn't going to get an answer unless she asked.

Cassiopeia looked up in surprise. "Why? Sheba it's all over the fleet! Do you just expect me to ignore it?"

Sheba shook her head in confusion. "Ignore what? Please don't tell me this is still about the peck on the lips he gave a sixteen-yahren-old girl."

Cassiopeia snorted, "You don't need to protect him, Sheba. I've heard several versions of the story already. The best part is, Starbuck isn't even back on board to embellish them." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I still don't know what you're talking about. Besides, you know me. Do you really think I'd protect Starbuck if I thought he'd done something out of line? Remember, I was there the night of the Ball. Starbuck was the perfect gentleman with Lady Aurelia."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. It's the way he's been carrying on with those Empyrean Princesses on the planet."

"Carrying on? Just what have you heard?" Sheba looked at her in bewilderment.

"Oh, that he's taking midnight swims with them in the nude!" Cassie remarked outraged that Sheba was still protecting that . . . that . . .the usual insults would just not do.

"What?" Sheba started laughing. She forgot that rumours did tend to run amok on a military vessel. Just leave it to the fertile imaginations of Viper pilots for the tales of Starbuck's misfortune to get twisted into a romantic midnight dip with two exotic women. She thought she could detect some Bojay touches on this one. "Cassiopeia, Starbuck has been to Hades and back down there. Look, there's a lot you don't know that you probably should. Starbuck tried to tell you some of this before we left, but it sounds like you were behaving like _he _usually does." She gave her friend's hand a squeeze to let her know she didn't mean it maliciously. Sheba knew that Cassiopeia usually dealt with Starbuck in a straight-ahead manner. She had been astonished when Starbuck had told her Cassie didn't want to speak with him before leaving on their mission.

Cassiopeia studied her feet. Sheba was right. She had been behaving somewhat childishly. Lately, the mere thought of that man irritated her. She hadn't given him a chance to explain what had happened on the _Malocchio_. There was a time when she would have laughed it off as being typical of what kind of trouble seemed to follow Starbuck around. It was one of the things she used to find charming about him. Wait a centon. It was a part of Starbuck. She wondered when she had stopped appreciating those characteristics and had started wanting to change them. "All right, tell me what really happened."

-----------

Lia and Luana propped Starbuck up against the side of the tunnel. This was it. "Now, look Starbuck, you need to find the energy to get yourself out of here. Lia and I can help you, but we can't carry you. Remember she's injured as well . . . thanks to you I might add." Luana thought Starbuck looked . . . well, like felgercarb, but they had a long ways to go yet. Now she had to motivate him. She felt attacking his ego was a good place to start. Yes, a nice mixture of ego attack followed by a onslaught of guilt for good measure would get him moving again. "We need to move Kella into the chamber, we'll be right back."

He watched them as they dragged Kella away. Lia returned, but he could see Luana going back into the chamber with a heavy sack. She stayed inside a few centons before returning to them with the empty sack. "What was in it?" he asked.

Luana grinned deviously. "A putrid. When Kella wakes up she will find you gone and a putrid in your place."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows that Ama threatened to turn you into a putrid. Well, what else will they think?" she replied.

"That I escaped and someone put a putrid there in my place," Starbuck replied. Was he missing something here?

"Oh no. Ama and Kella would never admit that you escaped. Besides, it's been yahrens since Ama performed any actual transformations. She won't let the chance slip by to impress everyone." Luana assured him. "Later when you reappear, she will simply say she transformed you back."

Lia looked very impressed. "Then she will actually gain status with our people through our betrayal."

Luana grinned, "Exactly. Ready Starbuck?"

"No, but let's get it over with," he replied.

They took an arm each again and headed for the deserted tunnels. They were both pleased he had indeed found some inner strength to keep moving. They soon were passing through a well-hidden fissure and walking carefully along the tunnel. Large webs covered their way and they brushed them aside as they continued. Starbuck realized it was getting colder. He had not really noticed until now how warm the inner chambers of the cavern had been. The women didn't seem to notice the temperature change; then again, they hadn't been sweating. He could feel the moisture that was trapped against his skin as it started to cool his overheated body. It was a relief. At first.

-----------

Apollo and Boomer were searching through wet foliage looking for the entrance to the cave. They had easily followed Luana's directions and were only now having difficulty. Apollo suspected it had become significantly overgrown since Luana had last been there. Sheba and Cassie joined in the search. Jolly and Giles had stayed with the shuttle. They needed to be there in case the landing area decided to swallow the shuttle whole. None of them had much faith in the saturated land.

"Here it is," Boomer yelled out. He pulled the foliage aside to reveal the entrance. They got out their illuminators and shone the lights inside.

Cassiopeia let out a shriek, as the first thing illuminated was a hairy crawlon the size of a large serving plate. She jumped back a metron and right into Apollo. He caught her, as she was about to tumble down the hillside. "I'm sorry, Apollo," she said mortified.

"That's okay, I wasn't expecting anything quite so big either," he said gently.

"Makes me glad we're waiting for them out here," Sheba told them. They nodded their agreement as they waited.

----------

Luana was becoming concerned. Starbuck was starting to lean on them more heavily. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he was hunched over. The perspiration was dripping off his face and she could feel him shivering with cold. They had changed position so his arms were over their shoulders and theirs wrapped around him. Luana had his weapon back in her sack as he had come close to dropping it a couple of times. Suddenly, he lurched to a stop and dropped to his knees. He immediately started vomiting. He clutched his stomach painfully as he continued to retch.

Lia was shining her light at the ground. "That's blood, Luana. He's not going to make it."

Luana nodded, "I'll run ahead to get Apollo and Boomer. They're going to have to help him the rest of the way. I won't be long. Now that you've stopped, watch out for the crawlons." She threw the sack back at Lia and ran as fast as she dared.

Lia kneeled down beside Starbuck. He had stopped heaving, but was obviously in a lot of pain. His eyes were shut and his face was contorted. He was bent almost double and was still holding his abdomen. She realized he was holding his breath.

"Starbuck, breathe!" she shouted at him. He groaned as he drew in a breath and shuddered as another escaped him. Several small, shallow gasps followed.

"You're not breathing deep enough. You're going to pass out if you keep this up!" Lia held him around the shoulders.

"And that would . . . be bad . . . how?" he muttered, but tried to take deeper breaths.

"Well, there are really big crawlons all over this cavern. They bite and it hurts a lot. Not only that, but what they bite goes numb. That's how they disable their prey."

Starbuck told himself that a few arthropods were the last of his worries, and then he saw one about a metron away. His eyes opened wide in disbelief at the massive size of the thing. Evidently, Lia was the Princess of Understatement. What really shook him was the fact that when he spotted it, the crawlon hunkered down as if to try and hide. Perhaps it was trying to allay his concerns.

"Lia, can these crawlons . . . actually eat a human?" Amazingly, his stomach didn't seem so bad all of a sudden.

"Well, when it bites its prey it basically vomits stomach juices over the wound repeatedly. Something in the juices breaks body components down into liquid mush. Then the crawlon sucks the mush in as a meal. It would take a long time and a lot of crawlons, but in theory we'd make a tasty banquet." She had also spotted a couple crawlons heading towards them. "Starbuck, your weapon, you said it could kill a human, how about a few crawlons?"

Starbuck was trying to imagine Apollo and Boomer's reaction when they came across him on his knees in front of a pool of vomit taking potshots at crawlons while Lia helped hold him up. Ah, yes, the brave warrior defending the beautiful princess. _Not exactly a recruitment poster, Bucko._ A sharp pain erupted in his left thigh and he twisted to see a crawlon firmly attached by its fangs to his leg. As he yelped in pain, Lia's reaction time was impressive; she clobbered it with her illuminator. He reached for the sack and removed his weapon.

"So, tell me my leg isn't going to turn to mush right away," he begged her. He looked around amazed at how many crawlons had turned out for the free food. _Well, you were always a good draw, Bucko._ He hastily set his weapon to stun and fired. The crawlons dropped. _Thuds_ echoed down the passageway as they also dropped off the top and sides of the tunnel. Frack, there was a lot of them.

"Starbuck, behind us!" Lia yelled.

He twisted to fire again. It started raining crawlons. Mercifully, they were either stunned or dead. Starbuck honestly didn't care which. His thigh was now on fire from the crawlon's bite. As usual, Lia was right. It hurt a lot. He shifted off his legs from the kneeling position, as that put too much pressure on the wound. Lia helped him stretch out his leg and carefully wiped away the arthropod's saliva from the wound.

"It should start to go numb soon," she guessed. "Mind you, you're a lot bigger than its usual prey. It may take a few centons."

He nodded. At least it was a distraction from the burning in his stomach.

----------

Luana exited the fissure at a run. She simply brushed away the crawlon and its web as though they were no concern to her. Their torches illuminated the woman and they could clearly see she was covered in webs, dust and one very large crawlon who was making its way up her left boot. Boomer quickly brushed it off with his illuminator. Luana just ignored as it scurried away.

"He started to throw up blood. Lia is with him. The crawlons will go after them if they're sitting still. We have to move now!" she issued her orders with the authority of an experienced officer. "Did you bring a healer?"

"I'm a . . . healer." Cassiopeia replied picking up her med kit.

"Good. He's lost blood too. While I was meeting with your people our healer had him restrained and performed a bloodletting ritual. Let's go!" She turned on her heel and headed back into the cave. They followed as they processed her information in horror.

They hurried down the twisting tunnel. Sometimes it narrowed so much they literally had to hug the surfaces to get through the fissures. Luana assured them it would widen soon and it did. Unexpectedly, the path was soon littered with motionless crawlons. Just ahead they could see Starbuck and Lia.

Apollo and Cassiopeia ran to him. He was lying on his side with his head on Lia's legs, curled into the fetal position. His eyes opened as Cassie kneeled down and touched his forehead. He was burning with fever.

"Starbuck, can you roll onto your back? I want to use the medical scanner." She directed him.

He rolled over with a low moan escaping his lips. She pushed his arms out of the way as she activated her equipment. Her brow furrowed in obvious puzzlement.

"What is it?" Apollo asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I've never seen this before. Starbuck, you have a hole in the lining of your stomach. That's where the blood came from. It's not serious, though it probably feels like it. I'm going to give you something for the pain." She pulled the hypospray out and administered an analgesic. "I'm also going to give you something to decrease the acid level in your stomach. Otherwise, your own gastric enzymes will continue to damage your tissue." She reset the hypospray and repeated the process.

Almost immediately Starbuck felt better. The pain decreased to a dull ache. Cassie again held the scanner over his abdomen and adjusted the tissue depth of her assessment. "Hmm." She fiddled with settings until she seemed satisfied. "I think it's some kind of parasite. It looks like it's burrowing through your stomach, Starbuck. We're going to have to get you back to the _Galactica_. You may need surgery to have it removed."

"I don't feel so well," he muttered. Apollo patted his shoulder in support. Cassie knew better and moved out of the way as Starbuck turned his head and again vomited a small amount of blood and bile. Apollo bit his lip as he admired his newly accessorized boots. He reminded himself it was raining outside and that his boots were hardly spit and polished to begin with.

Cassie again had her hypospray in hand. "Starbuck, this is a broad spectrum antibiotic. I suspect your fever has something to do with this parasite. You're also severely dehydrated." She turned to Apollo. "Do I have time to start a line and give him some intravenous fluids? He'll be a lot more comfortable for the trip out of here."

"How long will it take?" Apollo asked.

"Ten to fifteen centons."

He nodded. "Go ahead. Starbuck, what did you use on the crawlons?"

Starbuck could feel Cassiopeia starting a venous access. At least she was being gentle. He still hadn't forgotten her last medical treatment. "Stun."

"I forgot to tell you," Lia interrupted them, "one of them bit Starbuck on his left thigh."

Cassiopeia started her fluid bolus and shifted her attention to his leg. "Where? I can't see it."

Lia showed Cassie the small puncture wounds. Luana pushed her way into the group and quickly cut away the pant leg from the groin down. Cassie smirked in amusement at the young woman's disregard of Starbuck's modesty. The leg was already red and hot, radiating out from the upper thigh puncture site where a cubit-sized lump had formed. The redness extended towards his knee and up beyond where he had managed to retain some coverage.

Luana held up the knife. "More?" she asked.

"Hey!" Starbuck protested.

Cassie chuckled. "Oh, are you still with us? You've been awfully quiet." She shook her head at Luana and quickly cleaned and bandaged the wound. "How does the leg feel?" She hadn't noticed any of his usual complaints.

"Numb," he replied. Lia ran over her commentary on crawlons eating their prey and the resulting numbness. They were all very glad that Starbuck had his weapon.

"Ready to transport," Cassie informed them as she obturated Starbuck's venous access.

"Sorry, buddy, but the tunnel is too tight to put you on any kind of stretcher. Boomer and I are going to have to carry you out." Apollo informed him.

Starbuck sighed. Even his rescue wasn't going quite right. His stomach pain was reduced to a slight ache and his leg was numb, but he knew he could still stand on it. "Just get me up. I think I can walk with some help."

Apollo looked at Cassie and she nodded her agreement. "Okay, let's try it."


	42. Chapter 42

Sixteen centars after leaving the planet Empyrean, Starbuck lay quietly in the _Galactica_'s Life Station. He was still drowsy from the anaesthetic. Dr. Salik had informed him that all the parasites had been removed. Apparently, the one that Cassie had detected on the scanner had laid eggs. Those had hatched and his stomach wall had become a meal for its offspring. Salik had repaired his stomach easily, but he would not be able to eat or drink anything for three days. Cassie had told him the tube in his nose went directly into his small bowel. They would give him his nutrients through it while his stomach healed properly. Sometimes these medical people just give you a little too much information, he thought.

He had indeed been capable of walking out of the cavern with support. His numb leg had only collapsed under him once. Okay, maybe twice, if you counted when he was dropped by his friends. Fortunately, Apollo and Boomer only dropped him once. That being when they upset some foliage and a deluge of crawlons landed on them from above. Fortunately, these crawlons were inert. Starbuck wished he had Sheba's view of the episode. He missed the look on Apollo and Boomer's face as they dropped him like a bad cubit and pulled their weapons. Starbuck insisted they switch sides after that; therefore, dropping him wouldn't be necessary should they feel the need to be armed again. They were suitably chagrined.

Starbuck pulled up the thin sheet that covered him to examine his leg dressing. Dr. Salik seemed concerned. Apparently, once bitten by these monstrous crawlons, you were simply supposed to be ingested. Starbuck, as usual, had upset the normal flow of things. By the time they had returned to the _Galactica_ a small abscess had formed which Salik had to drain, debride and culture. Cassie said the odour had just about knocked them over when he had incised it. Starbuck's fever had persisted, so Salik had applied an enzymatic/antibacterial gel to the wound and was monitoring it closely. It seemed they were using just about every antibiotic known to man. If his wound didn't respond to the treatment, there was talk of sending someone back down to retrieve a live crawlon so they could analyze its venom and neurotoxic agent. The good news was he was off active duty, so he wouldn't get that particular assignment.

"Everything still there?" Cassie asked in amusement.

Starbuck dropped the sheet back into place. "Funny. You think you could spare a blanket or two? It's cold in here."

"Sorry. You're still feverish. Dr. Salik wants you cooled down. You're only two tenths of a degree from a cool sponge bath as it is." She strategically moved aside the sheet and checked his abdominal incision and leg dressing. "How's the leg feel?"

She had given him a painkiller not long ago, which had decreased the continuous throbbing to a more manageable persistent ache. "Sore. Now about that sponge bath . . ."

"Is he getting out of line already, Cassiopeia?" Apollo asked as he entered the Life Station with Boomer.

"Was he ever _in_ line?" Boomer added. "How are you doing, buddy?"

"I've been better, but not recently." He smiled at them. "Is the Empyrean Meeting over with?" Apollo had been asked to join the delegation assigned to the meeting when it became apparent that the official liaison, Starbuck, would not be able to attend.

"Yes, they've decided to join the Fleet. Albus and Regus are going to accommodate them on the _Malocchio_. All the Empyreans will be together." _He will unite us and make us strong._ "There are a couple of unexpected occurrences you may want to be aware of though."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, next secton is the twentieth anniversary of Lia's natal day."

"I'm _not_ going to the Ball. You can't make me." Starbuck averred.

Apollo chuckled. "Relax, there isn't going to be a Ball. Seems at the age of twenty if the princess remains unmarried she ascends to the throne as Emperor."

"What?" Starbuck asked in surprise. "Well, I'm not going to the inauguration either. Then Lia really is the Emperor?"

"Not Empress?" Cassiopeia asked.

"No, apparently the Empyreans call their ruler Emperor, male or female." Apollo replied. "It is supposed to signify ultimate power. So, that part of the prophecy is also true." _He will save our Emperor._

Starbuck nodded.

"Here's the surprising part. Lia and Luana are the only surviving heirs directly in line to the throne. Apparently, Ama isn't really their grandmother. She's their godmother. Lia and Luana have both announced they are abdicating in favour of becoming Colonial Warriors."

"Lia? I guess Luana doesn't surprise me, but Lia?" Starbuck said.

"Lady Aurelia was there too, Starbuck. She asked me to mention something about 'freedom' if the topic of Lia's abdication came up." Apollo watched him curiously.

Starbuck knew these young women had a lot in common. They were both raised for a purpose, Aurelia to marry and Lia to rule. Obviously, neither woman was interested in following their designated path. Perhaps now they could choose their own path. "Aurelia and Lia were talking?"

"Extensively. Obviously their likeness brought them together. Then they began to see how much they really did have in common. Apparently, your name came up several times."

"Hmm." Starbuck stole a glance at Cassiopeia. She was examining the drainage on his leg dressing. She looked thoughtful. He wondered if she was considering his wound or Apollo's words. He reached down and gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled at him and reached for her dressing supplies.

"Anyhow, the end result is the end of the Empyrean Empire. The Houses will continue as they have in the Colonies. I suspect they will become less of a male dominated society very quickly though, especially if Lia and Luana have anything to do with it. Even Lady Aurelia set a precedent when she kissed Starbuck and proceeded to end her engagement to Rogane. There is a lot of change ahead for the Empyreans." _The Empyrean Empire will cease to exist._

"What about my disappearance?" Starbuck winced as Cassie started removing his bandage.

"Ama approached the commander directly upon his arrival. She suspected we had something to do with your 'early departure', as she called it. She enquired about your health and apologized for any misunderstanding. As for the Empyreans, they are convinced you were transformed into a putrid and then back to a man again. The commander isn't about to tell them otherwise. She owes him one, I suppose."

Cassie now had the dressing removed. The area was still inflamed with streaks of red now evident up and down his leg. A foul odour was coming from the wound along with a purulent discharge. "I'll be right back, Starbuck. Dr. Salik wanted to see this. I'll go get him."

"Doesn't look too good, does it?" Starbuck noticed his friends had turned a couple shades paler.

"Hmm," said Boomer moving away to examine a spot on the floor.

"Uh," replied Apollo covering his mouth and nose to avoid the odour.

"I guess I should stop worrying about being fed through a tube," Starbuck said with a snort.

"Starbuck, Ama wants to come see you." Apollo told him. "Maybe she can help?"

"Which Ama? The one who cursed me or the one who set the bloodsucking healer on me?"

"Well, both actually."

"Terrific. Now, I've destroyed the Empyrean Empire too. Do you suppose there's something they can do to me that's worse than the curse?" They all looked at his festering leg. "Don't answer that."

Dr. Salik chose that moment to return with Cassiopeia. He smiled empathetically at Starbuck and looked at his wound. "Apollo, I need someone to return to the planet Empyrean and catch a living crawlon. It's the only way to find a treatment for Starbuck's leg."

"I'm on my way, Dr. Salik. Boomer?"

"Let's go. Don't worry, Bucko, we've been in worse spots than this."

"How come you two only say that when _I'm_ in trouble?" Starbuck asked them.

"Because you notice." Apollo grinned at him.

"Besides, when _aren't_ you in trouble?" added Boomer.


	43. Chapter 43

The great crawlon hunters of Blue Squadron descended upon the lair with intent in their hearts and confusion in their heads. Just how did one capture a giant crawlon? Apparently, there was someone on the _Maxidex_ Freighter responsible for insect and pest problems, but he had informed Apollo that he only killed them. It was not a part of his job description to capture them alive. Along that line of thought, just why was it that every job that didn't have a responsible body attached to it ended up being delegated to Colonial Warriors? They had obtained an enclosed cage designed for carrying animals from the man. Now they needed some bait. As they stood at the entrance of the cave they realized they had made one crucial error. They didn't bring Luana.

"It wouldn't take long to hike to the main entrance and find her," Boomer argued, "It would probably save us time and frustration in the end. Not to mention a wound to match Starbuck's."

Apollo was shaking his head. Surely, they could come up with a plan to capture one crawlon. He didn't like this assignment any better than Boomer, but it wasn't like he could send Starbuck to do it. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Of course, this time there wasn't a crawlon conveniently hanging in the entranceway. They made their way inside the cave shining their illuminators over the surface area of the tunnel. Not a crawlon to be seen.

"I hate to say it, but Luana did mention that they tend to congregate when their prey stops moving. Let's go back closer to the entrance and have a seat. Maybe they'll show up?" Apollo suggested.

"This is why I wanted to go get Luana," Boomer complained.

"You're starting to sound like Starbuck again," Apollo ribbed him.

Boomer just grinned. "What if they only feed at night? I remember seeing crawlons last night when we entered the cave. I don't see a single one right now. I'm still all for finding Luana before someone transports her up to the _Malocchio_. We could be sitting here a very long time."

"Five centons. Let's see if any crawlons show. If they don't we go find Luana. Come to think of it, we haven't even asked her if the Empyreans have a treatment for the crawlon's bite. After cohabitating with them for a thousand yahrens they may have a remedy."

Boomer shook his head at their flagrant omission. "I guess we were all still thinking about Starbuck's bloodletting episode. You're right. We may not be giving their healer enough credit. Capturing this crawlon may not even be necessary. I'm willing to admit that I would be more than happy not to add 'captor of giant crawlons' as a specialized skill on my personal file."

-----------

Commander Adama entered the bustling Life Station. He had come to talk with Starbuck about a conversation he had with Siress Ama and . . . Ama. He was still trying to adjust to Ama. She told him she was 'just Ama' now. Without an Imperial House, there was no need for an Imperial Necromancer. She had informed him that she was retiring as a necromancer and was going to become an entrepreneur. "After all, our people will need a role in the fleet." He had asked her what type of business she planned to set up. She had evaded his answer, but had mentioned that Starbuck had given her the idea. Whatever it was, Starbuck had apparently already negotiated his percentage of the take.

Adama knew that Starbuck had his surgeries early in the day and felt this would be a good time to talk with him as the anaesthetic should be out of his system by now. He was not prepared for what he saw. Starbuck was shivering, pale and restless. His eyes were closed, but his body was in perpetual motion. He had a hold of his feeding tube and was in the process of pulling it out of his nose. His venous access had obviously been the first victim of his actions and Adama could see blood trailing down his arm and into a large stain on the white sheets. Intravenous fluids were pouring onto the floor instead of into the patient. Dr. Paye and Giselle were at the other end of the room occupied with other patients. Their backs were turned to him and they were oblivious to his activities. "Starbuck!" Adama shouted as he ran to him and grabbed his hands. Of course, the Commander was a micron too late and now the feeding tube had joined the intravenous on the floor.

Dr. Paye and Giselle quickly joined Adama. Starbucks glazed eyes were open and he was looking at his Commander in confusion. _Lords, the boy felt hot!_ Giselle had a small bandage and was applying pressure to his bleeding arm. Paye was looking unimpressed. He quickly checked his bio readout.

"Giselle, get a antipyretic and a hypothermic cover. We need to cool him down. He's getting delirious." Paye barked off his orders like a drill sergeant.

"How do you want to administer the antipyretic, Doctor?" Giselle asked. "After all, he pulled out his feeding tube."

"Well, then, I guess there's only one route left. Isn't there?" She nodded and went to get the necessary items. "Unfortunately, antipyretics can't be given by a hypospray," he informed the Commander.

"Can't you just put the tube back down?" Adama asked him, realizing the man was referring to a rectal approach. Starbuck's eyes had closed and he seemed to be drifting off into a restless sleep. His right hand had latched on tightly to Adama's. Surely a suppository would just be adding insult to injury.

"Not much point if he's just going to pull it out again." Paye rejoined. "I don't waste my time. It's too valuable."

Adama could see Giselle returning with a silver sheet and a suppository. "I'll sit with him. Put the tube back down to give him the medication. I'll make sure he doesn't pull it out again."

Paye raised his eyebrows. "All right, Commander. Have it your way. Giselle, reinsert the tube." Giselle spread the cooling cover over Starbuck and then hurried away again to get more equipment.

"Dr. Salik said the surgery had gone well. What happened?" Adama asked. Starbuck still had a tight grip on his hand and was quietly mumbling in his sleep, but at least he had stopped pulling at things.

"It's the leg wound. We cleaned it up, but the infection is getting worse." Dr. Paye restarted the intravenous access as he spoke. "He's not responding to our treatment. As you can see, the redness is spreading." He pulled back the sheet.

Adama could clearly see that they had been tracking the course of the infection with ink marks. Each line had a corresponding time recorded on it. The redness had apparently been at his groin level after surgery, but now had extended up his hip to his waist and all the way down to his knee. "I hate to admit it, Commander, but if Apollo doesn't get back soon with that crawlon, I may have to consider amputation." Paye pulled the sheet back in place.

"Amputation?" Adama asked. He had been engaged in duties of a more political nature all day and was concerned and annoyed no one had seen fit to notify him of Starbuck's condition. After all, he was practically family.

"We still have time, but it's not looking good. That's why Salik sent Apollo down to get us a crawlon. Then we can analyze the toxins it excretes. It's our best chance at finding a treatment." Paye explained.

"Apollo knew about Starbuck's condition?"

"Well, the lieutenant has deteriorated quite drastically since the captain left for Empyrean. His temperature and the inflammation have markedly increased. He's requiring twice the amount of painkiller to stay somewhat comfortable. However, the delirium didn't start until now."

At least that explained why his son hadn't sent for him. "I would think Cassiopeia would want to be here, at least." Exactly whom had they notified?

"Cassiopeia is due to be back on duty this evening. She did a double shift already last night. I'll notify her if he becomes critical. She needs some rest too." Paye defended his decision not to disturb her.

"Surely, if you're considering amputating his leg, he _is_ critical." Adama pointed out. Starbuck was muttering incoherently. He had tightened his grip on Adama's hand. The lieutenant's head was slowly shaking from side to side. His face was contorted. Adama wondered what was going on in his mind.

----------

Starbuck was feeling cold. He was having difficulty opening his eyes. When he did he realized he must be back on the planet Empyrean. He was ever so slowly making his way downstream. He looked left and right, but oddly Lia and Luana weren't there. The water was very cold and he wanted out of it. He started towards the bank, but no matter how many steps he took towards it, it only seemed to get further away. His left leg was starting to hurt again. He was surprised he was able to stand on it. He could feel Apollo's hand gripping his in support as he walked, but when he looked he could not find Apollo. He called his name. Wait a centon. Apollo was in the cave, not the stream.

The scenery changed and he was walking through the cave. It was still very cold. He noticed he was still naked. No wonder he was cold. Lia and Luana must have taken his clothes. He called for them. His leg was really throbbing now. He looked down at it to see an enormous crawlon attached to it. He heard Rhiamon telling Ama they would have to amputate.

He was back in an Empyrean chamber secured again to a platform. Instead of warm, comfortable furs the platform was covered in crawlons. He could feel them moving beneath him. Rhiamon was coming towards him with a large knife. He could see her sharpening it on a stone as she approached. He looked down in horror at his leg. The crawlon was still firmly in place, but his leg was a gelatinous mass of liquid mush. Other crawlons began to climb onto his leg for their share of the meal. He felt Apollo's hand pull free from his grip. Rhiamon brushed several crawlons out of the way as she lined up her knife with his thigh and started stabbing into it in quick, piercing motions. Starbuck opened his mouth to scream, but not a sound left his throat.


	44. Chapter 44

Apollo and Boomer quickly found Luana at the main cave. They explained that they had come to retrieve a crawlon, but had thought it was wiser to consult with their healer first. Luana reassured them that the Empyreans had been treating crawlon bites successfully with a Spuzzum root poultice. She quickly took them to see Rhiamon. Her small chamber was crowded with various drying botanicals, most of which were suspended from vines stretched in a web-like pattern occupying most of the room. Apollo's eyes were drawn to a leather bound tome a scant metron from the entrance. It was on a small table and the page it was opened to was illustrating bloodletting. Beside the tome laid a concave bowl with a residue of dried blood within it. His doubts increased once again about this woman doing anything to help Starbuck. The healer politely greeted them and asked them what she could do for them.

"Rhiamon, Starbuck was bit by a crawlon. The infection is getting worse. It doesn't seem to respond to our medicines. Luana said you have a treatment for the crawlon's bite."

Rhiamon's eyes widened in surprise. "Forgive me, Captain. I had assumed that your medical care was vastly superior to our own. I'm surprised you can't treat a simple crawlon bite."

Apollo wondered if Rhiamon had heard about his discussion with Lia by her carefully chosen words. "Your people have lived with these crawlons for centi-yahrens; ours have not. Starbuck is very sick. Please Rhiamon, if there's anything you can do to help . . . "

"Of course, Captain. Let me get my kit." She efficiently gathered up her supplies. Apollo noticed her grabbing her bloodstained bowl at the last centon. "Take me to Starbuck."

----------

Adama was considering Dr. Paye. While a perfectly competent physician, the man lacked the sympathy and empathy of his peer, Dr. Salik. Paye had just informed him that Starbuck's military record stated he had 'no family'. For 'emergency notifications' Starbuck had left it completely blank. This was apparently all the reason Paye needed to leave the delirious young man alone in the Life Station. Going to the effort of researching who Starbuck's loved ones were was evidently another waste of the man's time. He pulled his hand free of Starbuck's with the intention of updating the record himself. He had moved about a metron towards the computer when Starbuck screamed in pain and terror.

"Frack!" Paye shouted as the recently restarted intravenous was yanked out of Starbuck's arm. The small table holding medical supplies crashed to the ground as Starbuck's flailing arms upset it. Incredibly, Starbuck already had one foot on the floor in an effort to escape his hallucination when Paye and Adama grabbed him by the arms and thrust him back onto the biobed. All the time he was yelling, "No!" and "Apollo, help me!"

"Giselle, sedate him! Now!" Paye yelled at her. She was already in motion and rapidly injected the sedative into Starbuck. Within microns his body went limp. Giselle moved his legs back onto the biobed as Paye and Adama hoisted him to the top of it.

Giselle quickly assessed the unconscious Starbuck and then turned and looked at the other six patients she had barely attended. The situation was just getting out of hand. "Dr. Paye, you put the feeding tube back down. I'm going to get Cassiopeia." She turned on her heel and left the Life Station. A stunned Dr. Paye stared after her.

----------

One centar later, Apollo, Boomer and Rhiamon entered the Life Station. Cassiopeia was sitting on one side of Starbuck and Commander Adama on the other. They each had hold of one of his hands. Starbuck was restless and incoherent. Cassie was speaking softly to him. His tubes had been replaced and he was once again receiving precious fluids and nutrients. Giselle was replacing the hypothermic cover with a sheet once again.

"His temperature is a degree lower now," Giselle was explaining to Adama, "if we cool him off too much he'll just start shivering until his temperature is right back to where we started."

"What happened?" Apollo asked as he closed the distance between them. When he had left Starbuck had been looking a bit sore, but otherwise healthy.

"He was hallucinating. He pulled out his tubes and tried to jump out of bed. Luckily, the commander was here to help and we were able to sedate Starbuck before he could do himself any damage. He's starting to come out of it now, as you can see." Giselle filled them in. "Did you get a crawlon?" she asked expectantly.

"No, we couldn't find one. Luana surmised that the dead or stunned crawlons became a banquet for the remaining ones. They had all crawled away to sleep off their gluttony. We brought Rhiamon instead." Boomer replied, thinking to himself that she had something in common with the crawlon; they both gave him the creeps. "She's the Empyrean Healer. Her people have developed a successful poultice for treating the crawlon's bite." Introductions were quickly made.

Cassiopeia turned skeptical eyes on Rhiamon. "What is in this poultice?"

"That will depend on how the wound looks. I don't prescribe treatment until I've completed my assessment." Rhiamon told her. She turned to Dr. Paye. "May I see the wound?"

"Giselle, take down the dressing for Rhiamon." He replied standing back and distancing himself from this intruder in his Life Station. He was frustrated that they had to resort to quackery to try and save this young man. Still, if this was Starbuck's only chance they had to take it.

"I can do that myself," Rhiamon told him conveying that she didn't consider it below her station, even if he apparently did. "Perhaps if you could assist me by holding his leg, Giselle?"

"Cassie, could you give Starbuck another dose of analgesic before we start?" Giselle asked her colleague as she moved into a better position in which to assist Rhiamon. She was thankful that Cassie was there and could help even though this was officially her time off.

"Apollo, could you take his other hand? He may try to fight us." Cassiopeia requested as she administered the drug and monitored his vital signs.

Apollo sat next to Starbuck and took his hand. He was surprised at how warm the lieutenant felt. He looked across into the bemused eyes of his father.

"He was calling for you earlier," Adama squeezed his son's hand. "You must have been in his dreams."

"What was he saying?" Apollo asked, truly curious.

"Apollo, help me," Adama quoted. "I wonder if he knows that was what you were doing while you were down on Empyrean?"

"I hope to God it's true." Apollo replied.

Apollo watched Rhiamon carefully unwrap Starbuck's leg. Once again a terrible odour was released. The wound was significantly wider and deeper due to the tissue destruction from the infection. The edges of the wound were black and the discharge was a thick, greenish sludge. The skin on the leg was bright red, tight and shiny. Rhiamon pressed on the edges of the wound and further greenish discharge oozed out of a newly discovered fistula. Apollo could hear his father murmuring reassuring words to Starbuck who had considerably tightened his grip on their hands while moaning in pain.

"Normally, I would just cut the leg off at this point." Rhiamon said to the people gathered around. They all opened their eyes wide in shock. "Considering when he was bitten, the infection should not have progressed so far this quickly even without treatment. The boy is cursed, is he not?"

"What possible difference could a curse have to do with his medical treatment?" Dr. Paye asked outraged. He knew it was a bad plan to let this quack in here. So much for going out on a limb and trying 'alternative medicine'. He ground his teeth in irritation. Luckily, his shift was over soon and Salik could deal with this felgercarb.

"It could be the difference of whether he lives or dies. Starbuck needs a necromancer just as much as he does a healer. I can certainly apply the poultice, but I swear upon the graves of my ancestors, that unless the curse is lifted, this boy will die." Rhiamon responded grim-faced.


	45. Chapter 45

Commander Adama summoned the Empyrean Necromancers to Life Station. Apollo had wanted to find them himself, but Adama thought it was more important he stay. Apollo, along with Cassiopeia, had turned out to be a calming influence on the delirious lieutenant. Adama was beginning to realize that the busy Life Station needed all the calming influences it could get. Adama also recognized that it bothered him that Starbuck had not identified anyone under emergency notifications. Surely, he realized by now that he was a part of their extended family?

Rhiamon patiently pulled her supplies out of her kit and started pulverizing ingredients in a bowl. Apollo noticed it was the bloodied bowl that had likely held Starbuck's blood as its last function. He wondered if his friend's blood was an integral ingredient for this poultice. He rolled his eyes in disbelief that they would ever be sitting waiting on necromancers and archaic healers to save a life. However, Dr. Paye admitted he was out of ideas for further medical intervention, unless it was amputation of course. Apollo tried not to think of Starbuck awakening to find he was one leg short. Starbuck would probably have to point out that at least it wasn't two legs, because then he'd be a whole lot shorter. The Captain watched as Rhiamon added water until the mixture became a thick paste.

"I need to irrigate the wound before I apply the poultice," she told Giselle, who agreeably brought the necessary items. "Now, either we apply restraints or you, gentlemen, will have to hold him perfectly still."

"Can't he just have more medication for the pain?" Apollo asked.

Dr. Paye shook his head. "Look at him." Starbuck again appeared to be asleep. "He's got a lot of narcotics on board already. We're just compromising his respiratory system if we further depress it with narcotics he may not require. If he still needs a top up, we can do it then. We could call Security. They usually help us with restraining patients if it's necessary. I can certainly understand if you don't want to hold him still."

Apollo looked at Boomer who was shaking his head. They both knew Starbuck wouldn't appreciate awakening to find Reese applying restraints or holding him down. "We'll hold him," Apollo also realized that applying restraints would be like subjecting Starbuck to a repeat of his previous encounter with Rhiamon. "Boomer, can you hold his legs?" Boomer moved into position holding his legs down. Dr. Paye reluctantly joined him after a look from Adama.

"Here we go . . ." Rhiamon started washing the wound clean. Starbuck winced as the solution hit his raw, exposed tissue, but did not react otherwise.

"Is that as bad as it gets?" Boomer asked somewhat relieved.

"No," Rhiamon replied. Once she had cleaned off the green sludge she took a catheter and started probing the area looking for the hidden fistula as Cassiopeia assisted by compressing the wound edges to express the exudate.

"NO!" Starbuck screamed, his torso thrusting upwards in an attempt to escape. Apollo and Adama held on tightly while Giselle administered further painkillers. Starbuck's body relaxed as his head lolled back and forth and he weakly protested, "Stop . . . please . . . stop . . . "

"Aha!" Rhiamon declared victoriously as she fed the catheter into the small opening. She immediately started irrigating the fistula until the returns were clear of the horrible exudate. She removed the catheter from Starbuck's leg and then started smearing her paste onto a clean bandage. "Ready?" she asked them. The men again held Starbuck tightly as she put the poultice on the wound. Starbuck's body tensed from head to foot as he sucked in a breath between his teeth and held it . . .and held it . . . and held it. His body trembled from the exertion. Finally, he took a gasping breath and his head rolled to his shoulder in blissful oblivion.

----------

Apollo began pacing. He was unaccustomed to sitting and waiting. He was also unaccustomed to feeling so utterly helpless. Memories of Serina's last centars flooded his mind as he looked down at the unconscious form of Starbuck. _Frack!_ It was just so unjustified. The man had survived the destruction; numerous Cylon attacks; Cylon captures; crash landings; murder charges; infiltrating a baseship; Borellian Blood Hunts; not to mention all of the calamities that had occurred since he was cursed, to finally be staring death in the eye because of an oversized crawlon. That was the biggest problem with waiting; there was too much time to think. He wished that he and Boomer had gone to find the Ama's and could almost convince himself that they would have been delivered to Life Station by now. He sighed as he berated himself for his apparently inflated opinion of his abilities. He tried to convince himself that Jolly and Giles or Sheba and Bojay would find them in time. However, that wasn't their best friend lying there dying.

----------

Sheba was getting frustrated. She had just talked with Jolly who was on the planet Empyrean searching for the missing Ama's. If any of the Empyreans knew where the necromancers were, they were not sharing the information. Sheba had enlisted Bojay's assistance in her search on board the _Malocchio_. They also seemed to be getting the runaround. She had commed Apollo in the Life Station and was well aware of the urgency of the situation. She knew that Apollo wished he was the one looking for the Ama's because, like her, he hated to be idly waiting. Adama had been quite insistent that Apollo stay at his friend's side. She wondered if it had something to do with the curse. Perhaps Adama felt Starbuck would be more likely to succumb if he indeed felt as though his friends had forsaken him. Obviously, he wouldn't know they were out searching for the supposed key to his recovery. Perhaps having his lover, his best friends and the only father figure he had really known with him at this critical point was the best plan. In the meantime it was up to her to find those elusive necromancers. Finally, she had gone in search of Luana. In most matters Empyrean, Luana seemed to have the capability or at least the answer.

Luana was in a heated discussion with Kella. After all, Kella was Ama's foremost guard and also a trusted confidante. If anyone knew where the former necromancer was, it would be she.

"I'm telling you, Kella. If the curse is not lifted soon, Starbuck will die! You know that Ama values life above all else, even her ridiculous traditions. You've seen the heartbreak she suffered as she lost her husband, her friends, and especially her daughter. If you don't tell me now where she is our savior's death will be on your head. May the Gods have mercy on your soul if you let that man die."

Kella was clearly considering Luana's words carefully. She had received very specific orders that the meeting was not to be disrupted. However, Luana spoke the truth. Life was a precious gift and there was no bigger loss than death. "There is a meeting of the Great Houses. Ama has proposed the lifting of the curse as her last official act as Imperial Necromancer. They are still in debate and have ordered no interruptions." She paused. "You are correct, Luana. There will be little point in debating any longer whether or not to lift the curse if Starbuck dies during the discussion. I will take you to them."

----------

The meeting was still in session as Kella, Luana, Sheba and Bojay burst through the door. Sheba was startled to see Aurelia and Lia were also in attendance . . . and so was that toad Rogane. Regus was in full bureautician mode regaling them with the importance of maintaining their traditions.

"What is the meaning of this outrage? We left specific instructions NOT to be disturbed." Regus turned on the newly arrived group. "Does your Commander know that you have taken it upon yourself to intrude on an Empyrean Quorum?" he addressed his question to Bojay even though he was standing at the rear of the group.

Sheba put her hand on Bojay's arm before he could reply. How dare Regus ignore her because she was a woman. "_I'm_ in charge here, Sire Regus. Are you aware that Commander Adama summoned both necromancers to the _Galactica_'s Life Station several centars ago?"

"Of course, my dear girl. However, as our Quorum was in session it was not convenient. They will be along as soon as our debate has reached a satisfactory conclusion. Be a dear and inform the Commander. That is all. You may leave now." He took his seat.

"First of all, I am not your _dear _anything. I am Lieutenant Sheba, a Colonial Warrior and a good friend of the man who is lying in Life Station dying because of the ridiculous curse your necromancer put on him. I did not come here to be spoken to in condescension or to run your errands. I came here to bring the Ama's back to the _Galactica_ and nothing you can do or say is going to stop me. If you feel it necessary to call your Empyrean guards, I'll tell you now that they are on my side." Kella nodded in support at that. Sheba walked to the head of the table and slammed her hand on it. "I hereby conclude this meeting of the Empyrean Quorum."

Sires Regus and Albus sat in astonishment staring at the young woman who had dared speak to them in such a contemptible manner. Regus recalled she was the same warrior who had left in shame after profaning in front of Siress Rea. In addition to the intrusion, this was the most disruptive Empyrean Quorum he had ever participated in. Every time he or Albus tried to explain the logical path was to leave things as the prophecy had directed, one of the Imperial Empyreans would interrupt with a passionate plea for change. Rogane, who was usually content to sit quietly and let his father orate, started to participate in the debate. Granted, he was supporting his father's position, but who did the little upstart think he was? Once Rogane entered the discussion, Lady Aurelia also jumped into the fray. She had combed through the prophecy line by line, all one hundred and thirty-three pages of it. The part referring to Starbuck was but a small component of the Great Kaula's Prophecy. It was written on Kobol thousands of yahrens ago and both the Sagittarian and Earth Bound Empyreans had their copies. It had been poured over by scholars, noblemen, necromancers and commoners alike. Aurelia pointed out that while the prophecy did not suggest the curse was lifted it also did not suggest it wasn't. Aurelia told the Quorum that in cases like this it was time to write their own history. Even Siress Ama admitted that the warrior had not really done anything to warrant a death sentence. Lady Aurelia supported her in this, conceding that she initiated the kiss with Starbuck to enrage Rogane enough to cancel their engagement. Of course, this caused Rogane to jump out of his seat in fury. It was one thing to think he had lost his intended to a handsome warrior and quite another to find she probably would have kissed a Boray that night if it meant she didn't have to marry him. The whole time the Imperial Necromancer, about to be retired, kept calling for a vote. She told Albus and Regus to stop treating them as though they were children sitting at the knees of their elders. She had done quite well without them until now and there was little they could say to change any of her opinions. Regus knew that with time came change, but this was too much too soon.

Ama's hair was as wild as ever and she still wore her comfortable animal skins. She started laughing as Albus, Regus and Rogane sat in apparent shock at Sheba's speech. She clapped her hands in delight. "Superb, Lieutenant, absolutely superb. I hereby second your motion to conclude our meeting. Time to vote. All in favour to eradicate this death sentence on one of the fleet's finest warriors and the Empyrean people's savior say 'aye'." Both of the Ama's, Lia, and Aurelia stood up and stated 'aye'. "That would be four to three in favour of eradication of the Empyrean Curse. Let it be written."

Albus stood up in protest. "Ama, Imperial Necromancer, this is highly irregular . . ."

Lia cut him off, "You better get used to it Albus for it is a sign of things to come." She joined Sheba while dragging her godmother behind her. Aurelia pushed Siress Ama determinedly to the group. They left as quickly as they had entered. Bojay gave the men a wry grin and closed the door behind him.

Regus sat shaking his head. "Women," he muttered.


	46. Chapter 46

Starbuck opened his eyes to see a slightly distorted looking Cassiopeia sitting on his left and an equally odd looking Apollo on his right. They both were gripping one of his hands and talking quietly. Starbuck had trouble following their conversation try as he might. He felt as though he was not quite in the same time or place as them. Almost as if he were in a dream watching them. _Either that or you're on some serious drugs, Bucko._ He chuckled to himself, or at least he thought he did. If his hearing was any indication it seemed to come out somewhere between a cough and a choke. Suddenly, Cassie and Apollo were looking at him and speaking to him, though it seemed to be in slow motion. He tried to focus on their words, but the sounds weren't in tune with their lips. Cassie said something to someone over his shoulder. He tried to see who she was talking to, but couldn't get his head to cooperate enough to turn in that direction. Apollo was again trying to get his attention. Starbuck watched his friend's lips carefully.

"Hoooowwww aaaaaarrre yyyyyyoooooouuuuu ffffffeeeeellllliiiiinnnnng?" Apollo asked.

Starbuck stared intently at his friend. "What?" he said. He blinked his eyes and tried to refocus them. Apollo still seemed to be speaking in tongues.

He heard the mechanical _beep_ of a piece of medical equipment. The world around him came back into the proper perspective within microns. "That should eliminate the extra-pyramidal side affects from the narcotics he has in his system." Cassie was explaining to Apollo.

"How are you feeling?" Apollo repeated.

"I'm not sure . . ." Starbuck started. The last thing he remembered was Apollo and Boomer heading down to Empyrean to get a crawlon. He recalled getting increasingly uncomfortable after that, but . . . He looked around to see Boomer, Commander Adama, Dr. Salik and Rhiamon all in attendance. He started when his eyes set upon the Empyrean healer. "What the frack is she doing here?"

"Trying to save your leg," Salik replied. "She's applied a poultice and as unconventional as it is, it seems to be working. At least your wound has stopped pouring out green sludge and we don't seem to be losing any further tissue to maceration or necrosis. Your temperature has come down a bit and you obviously don't need the same amount of analgesia to manage your pain." He defended Rhiamon who stood at the bottom of the biobed looking at her patient in amusement.

"Oh," Starbuck replied, slightly embarrassed at his reaction to her. After all, the last time she had licked him and proceeded to perform a bloodletting ceremony on him. "Sorry."

"Quite all right, Starbuck. I understand that you have mixed feelings about me." She moved to the head of the bed. "I promise I won't lick you again. I'm really here more in consult for the care of your crawlon bite." She reassured him, even as he backed into the pillows as far as he could burrow.

"Starbuck!" Cassie declared amused by his less than heroic behavior.

Starbuck watched Rhiamon cautiously, fleeting images of his nightmares running through his mind as he tried to separate dreams from reality. Hades, he really didn't have good memories of her in either place. His stomach suddenly felt as though it was tying itself into knots and he became aware of Apollo pulling his hand free of his crushing grip.

"Hey, buddy, easy now. I may need that hand in the future," he smiled warmly at Starbuck as he flexed his hand.

Starbuck had forgotten he had been grasping Apollo's hand. Cassie was also painfully pulling her hand free and he let up on his grip. "Sorry . . ." he felt a bit discombobulated. He seemed to be apologizing a lot for someone who had just awakened.

He felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and saw Commander Adama enter his field of vision. Rhiamon had returned to the bottom of the bed. "Starbuck, Sheba is on her way with the necromancers," Adama told him. "They want to hold a sacred ceremony to eradicate the Empyrean Curse."

Starbuck noticed everyone was a bit on the 'touchy, feely' side and was wondering why. "Am I dying or something?" he asked the Commander, clearly befuddled.

"Why do you ask?" Adama smiled at him in concern.

"Well, no offense Apollo, but I'm not used to waking up holding your hand." He looked at his friend who was still at his side.

"And I'm all for keeping it that way, Bucko." Apollo grinned at him.

"So am I," Cassiopeia winked at him.

"Well, now that we all agree, what's with the death watch?" Starbuck asked in a direct manner. He watched his friends' eyes dart around the room looking at one another. "Commander?" he beseeched hesitantly.

Adama sighed as Apollo made room for him on the chair next to the biobed. "Starbuck, I don't quite know how to say this. Maybe Dr. Salik could tell you better?" He looked at the doctor who seemed to be encouraging him to continue. Adama knew Salik would join in when he felt it was appropriate. He sat next to Starbuck and patted his arm. "The poultice seems to be improving your wound, but medically you seem to be losing ground. Dr. Salik can't really explain it. There isn't an apparent medical reason for it."

"The Empyrean Curse?" Starbuck asked. Why else would the necromancers be on their way? He noticed he was starting to feel a bit short of breath and very tired from simply talking.

Dr. Salik nodded. "Starbuck, I'll tell you now that this whole Empyrean Curse scenario goes against everything I have ever believed in. I'm strictly a science man. If there isn't a pathophysiological reason for something . . . well, I'm a bit lost here. Before Rhiamon showed up, Dr. Paye was seriously considering amputating your leg before an entire multi-system breakdown occurred. You were becoming septic."

Starbuck looked at Cassie, "What did he say?" He rubbed his eyes with his hand. He realized he was having some difficulty comprehending Salik's explanation. Maybe Cassie could put it in terms his drugged mind could comprehend. Frack, he was tired!

Cassie again squeezed his hand. "Your temperature was so high that we suspected the infection was going systemic. It was in your blood. Nothing was bringing it down, Starbuck. With a fever that high it is possible to have a seizure or even a cardiac arrest. Luckily, Rhiamon's treatment has helped reduce your fever to a less dangerous level. It is still high though." She nodded at Dr. Salik to continue.

"Just when everything started to look more positive, you developed some consolidation in your lungs. You seem to be developing pneumonia. It's still in the early stages and we are treating you with antibiotics. If you start to feel short of breath we'll put you on nebulizers and oxygen. Again, it just shouldn't happen to a man of your age in peak physical condition. None of this should." Salik explained to him.

"When I first saw your wound, Starbuck," Rhiamon told him, "I couldn't believe it had just happened the night before. It looked more like the wound was a secton old and untreated. I know your physicians had tried everything in their knowledge base to heal it. It must be the Curse. I also thought that we should just go ahead and amputate your leg. You didn't seem to have much time left. We decided to try the poultice and send for the necromancers to lift the Curse. If they can."

"_If_ they can?" Starbuck repeated back to her. He could feel his heart starting to pound like a drum in his chest. He took a couple gasping breaths and suddenly was struggling to get enough air into his compromised lungs.

"Cassie!" That was all Salik had to say and the oxygen mask was in place and the nebulizer started within microns. Starbuck coughed as the cool mist hit his airway. "Deep breaths, Starbuck, in and out," Dr. Salik spoke in time with Starbuck's breathing repeatedly until he saw on the bio readout that his pulse had slowed to a more normal rate, his oxygen saturation level was normal and his respirations were less laboured.

Starbuck could hear Dr. Salik telling everyone that he needed to rest and that only two of them should remain. He could see Rhiamon starting to leave. "Rhiamon, wait!" Starbuck called desperately. She paused and looked at Salik who nodded his permission. The healer returned to Starbuck's side. "What did you mean . . . _if_ they can?" he asked through the mist of the nebulizer.

Rhiamon hesitated. She knew his anxiety over her words had probably brought on this attack. However, she also recognized that he was a man who needed to know the truth. "Starbuck, in Empyrean history there have been but a handful of people who have been cursed. I do not know of a case where that curse was ever eradicated."

He nodded his thanks. He simply wanted to know what he was up against.


	47. Chapter 47

Siress Ama, Empyrean Necromancer, and Ama, the Imperial Empyrean Necromancer, entered the Life Station followed by Sheba, Lia, Luana, Aurelia and Bojay. Adama, Boomer and Rhiamon had been waiting for them and halted their procession to Starbuck.

"Dr. Salik doesn't want this turning into a spectacle." Adama informed them. "He wants most of us out of here. We've moved Starbuck into a private room so we don't . . . alarm any of the other patients. There will only be room for an additional six people, including the necromancers."

Ama pushed her wild hair back from her face. "I would like to choose who stays, if I may Adama? I think it could influence the outcome of the ceremony." Adama nodded. "Everyone who just arrived with us may leave. It's the inner circle of Starbuck's friends who have known him the longest that must be present."

Sheba nodded. "We'll be in the waiting room." Rhiamon joined them as they quietly left.

Starbuck laid in his bed with his eyes closed. The nebulizer had eased his breathing, but Cassiopeia had insisted he still needed to wear the oxygen. She had exchanged the mask for nasal prongs after he grumbled. Apollo was still at his side watching his friend in concern. Dr. Salik had instructed Starbuck to get some rest because "Sagan only knows what those necromancers plan to do to you." Apollo recognized that this was probably the one time Salik had been less than comforting. The captain could tell that though Starbuck's eyes were closed he was not getting any rest. His fingers were twitching as though they were fingering a deck of cards. Apollo smiled as he decided that perhaps if he could put a deck of cards in his friend's hand, he might be able to relax. Starbuck gave up trying to sleep and gazed up at his friend.

"What do you think they're going to do?" he asked, clearly agitated about the upcoming ceremony.

"No idea. Hey, it can't be that bad. You didn't feel a thing when you were cursed. Did you?" Apollo was suddenly curious. He had never thought to ask before.

Starbuck hesitated. He chewed his lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, my head was aching a bit, but that could have been from the abuse I was receiving from my friends." He grinned at Apollo as he shrugged it off. "Now that I think of it, my head's been aching almost constantly for one reason or another ever since then."

"What are you really worried about?" Apollo asked him, trying to get him to actually talk about it. Starbuck was a master at using sarcasm as a shield.

Starbuck paused in thought considering his answer. "Well, I guess the weird thing is I don't really believe in necromancers and curses. I suppose I just thought I was having one Hades of a run of bad luck." He chuckled to himself as he remembered; "Your father actually spooked me when he told me about the Empyrean Curse. I mean if _he_ believes it, maybe there is something to it." Starbuck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just . . . what if it's true? And worse, what if it's true and the Ama's can't do anything about it?"

"After all you've been through, you're still not sure you believe in it? Starbuck, after Count Iblis I'm willing to take a close second look at just about anything." Apollo told him. "Besides, Sheba said the Ama's were in an Empyrean Quorum to propose the eradication of the curse. If they didn't think it was possible, why would they bother?"

"You're right . . . possibly." He smiled at Apollo as Ama entered the room. Well, he was about to find out anyway.

"Starbuck, we're here to lift the curse. Let's get on with it. Siress Ama, set up the room please. I believe we require a little more ambience." She moved into the small space with her usual dominating presence. Siress Ama came in behind her and began placing candles around Starbuck in a circle.

"What happened to 'I could eradicate such a decrepit spell with a snap of my fingers'? What's with the candles?" Starbuck asked Ama. He noticed that Cassie, Boomer and the Commander were lingering in the doorway trying to stay out of the way.

"My dear young friend, a spell of this complexity requires special training in the esoteric tradition." Starbuck raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh, all right. I may have mislead you about the efficacy of my finger snapping."

"Hmm," Starbuck replied. "Can you really do this Ama? Stop shoveling the mong and tell me the truth." Siress Ama stopped what she was doing and glared at Starbuck.

"How dare you speak to the Imperial Necromancer so!" she admonished him.

"Settle down, Siress Ama." Ama put a hand on hers. "Starbuck is correct and I think with what we have put him through he has earned the right to some straight talk." She moved over to him and grasped both of his hands. "Starbuck, I vow to you now that I will release you from this curse. You will again be healthy and strong. You will fly through the stars, drink Empyrean Ale, smoke Empyrean fumarello's and enjoy your ten percent commission. Will that do?" She gave him her trademark smile, with half of her teeth missing.

"What are you going to do?" he asked, apparently not quite satisfied.

"Well, there's not much to it really. We'll light the candles, everyone will join hands, we'll do a little chanting, and that's it." Ama replied nonchalantly. She released his hands.

"No bodily fluids?" Starbuck asked.

"Starbuck, my dear young friend, you don't trust me!" Ama laughed in delight at him.

"It's experience, Ama," he replied, watching her suspiciously from his bed.

"Oh, very well. We will require just a touch of . . . your blood." She smiled innocently at him.

"What is it with you people and my blood?" Starbuck demanded.

"Oh, don't be such a baby! Just a drop from the tips of two fingers!" she insisted.

"Can't you get some from Dr. Salik? He has vials of the stuff." Starbuck returned.

"Aarrgghh! Is he this difficult all of the time?" She asked his friends. They all nodded back at her.

Ama shook her head at Starbuck. "No, the blood has to be fresh and warm for it will represent life. _Your_ life. Are you sure you want the representation of your life to come out of a cooler in the Life Station?" she hissed at him, baring her teeth.

"Well, maybe not," he replied, reflecting on her words.

"Good. Are we ready, Siress Ama?" the Imperial Necromancer asked her.

The Siress nodded and pulled up on a silver chain around her neck to reveal an amulet. It was oblong shaped with an eye cut into the center of it. Her fellow necromancer followed suit revealing the matching amulet. They stopped for a moment gazing upon each other in unspoken communication.

Adama gazed upon the amulets in revelation. The amulets appeared quite ancient and were likely handed down from one generation to the next. His keen eyes noted they were identical. The necklaces had been updated and likely reflected the owners. Siress Ama's was a finely linked silver chain while Ama's was a simple leather cord. He nodded in recognition as he realized the name '_Malocchio_' was of an ancient tongue that could be translated into 'evil eye'. He remembered now an old friend telling him how his grandmother had put the '_Malocchio_' on the neighbour for awakening the baby. At the time, Adama had laughed it off as superstitious nonsense. He figured that the _Malocchio_ was likely an Empyrean Freighter from yahrens before the destruction. He had just assumed it was another ship that people had desperately fought for space on when they were leaving the colonies.

Siress Ama lit all the candles and dimmed the lights then asked the others to join them. "Now, if there is anyone here who does not believe, tell me now. It is fine to have some doubts, but if you truly are not certain that Starbuck is cursed or that we can do anything about it, I need to know." She looked at each of Starbuck's friends one by one and they all met her eyes. Apollo, however, was looking at Starbuck rather strangely.

"Uh . . . does that include me?" Starbuck asked reluctantly, having received a clear signal from Apollo that he should probably check on this.

Siress Ama turned on him in disbelief, "Do you even now doubt the power of my curse?"

Ama laughed, "Why do you think the boy is still alive, Siress Ama? You never really did quite believe it, did you Starbuck? At first I thought your curse was perhaps less than impressive, Ama, but it was his love of life, his will, and his spirit that seemed to counteract it. Rituals and spells can certainly influence the outcome but by now he should have been dead. Just ask Rhiamon or Dr. Salik. Still, he fights on. I love it! 'I refuse to believe and therefore I refuse to succumb'. It's brilliant, my dear!" She reached over to Starbuck and embraced him warmly. He looked at Apollo, silently pleading for help.

Siress Ama sighed and shook her head. "Everyone join hands." The necromancers stood on either side of Starbuck and grasped his hands. From them the circle was formed from the right with Apollo, Boomer, Adama and Cassiopeia. The Ama's released Apollo and Cassiopeia's hands respectively and each removed a small ceremonial knife. They could all hear Starbuck take a deep breath as they pricked the index finger of each hand simultaneously. A drop of blood fell onto the center of the eye of each amulet. Ama took Apollo's hand and placed it in Starbuck's. Siress Ama took Cassiopeia's hand and joined it with Starbuck's. The necromancers raised their amulets over their hearts and began chanting together.

"_May the Empyrean demon who seeks to devour the soul of this man,  
Rise up and return from whence thou came,  
For we are the heart and the soul of the Empyreans  
And we command thee, Release Starbuck at once._"

As had happened on the _Malocchio_, the candles extinguished in the room. Everyone remained silent, unsure of whether to move or speak.

"It is done," Siress Ama stated calling for the lights. Everyone looked at Starbuck who sat quietly still within Apollo's and Cassiopeia's grasp.

"How do you feel, Starbuck?" asked Apollo. He squeezed his hand as he tried to prompt his friend for an answer.

Starbuck took a deep breath. He shook his head. "I don't feel any different. Should I?" he asked Ama.

"Did you feel different this soon after you were cursed?" she asked him.

"No, not really. So, now we just wait and see?" Starbuck asked in disappointment.

"What were you expecting? Demons to be scampering around the room fleeing from our incantations?" she teased him.

"Well, at least it would have been a little more conclusive," he complained.

"Adama, our debt is settled." Ama smiled ruefully at the Commander as she made to leave the room. "Take care of him for me, all of you. Lords knows with the trouble he gets into it will probably take all of you to do it." She laughed and winked at Starbuck as she left. Siress Ama quietly followed her.


	48. Chapter 48

It had been an interesting secton since the Imperial Empyreans had joined the Fleet, Commander Adama reflected as he waited for the elusive Lieutenant Starbuck to finally make an appearance. Adama had been trying to track the lieutenant down on an informal basis for days. He had wanted to check on Starbuck's progress since his release from the Life Station. He had recently discovered from Dr. Salik that _release_ was perhaps the wrong word for Starbuck leaving his care. Salik suggested that _ejected_ was closer to the mark.

Apparently, two days after the Empyrean Necromancers had eradicated the Empyrean Curse, Starbuck's health took an incredible turn for the better. His pneumonia cleared up overnight and his leg wound started healing beautifully. By the end of that day, his temperature was back to normal and so was Starbuck. Dr. Salik walked into the private cubicle to find Starbuck engaged in a meeting with Tuija, Galena, Timon and Raizel. He had thought the small group was paying a social visit, until he saw them with compu-pads in hand giving Starbuck statistics on some kind of equipment. Salik didn't get the complete picture, but as Starbuck proceeded to turn the Life Station into a place of business, by the next day it became clearer to him what the lieutenant was up to.

Twice more the same evening Dr. Paye had discovered his patient engaged in business meetings. Again he had thought that Greenbean, Jolly and Giles were simply visiting the lieutenant, but instead they seemed to be reporting to him on various interested parties that had signed on for a sample of the new Empyrean product. Starbuck seemed to be trying to arrange a time and place for the presentation of this new product, Paye wasn't sure what it was, and his squadron mates were doing the legwork for him for a cut of the profit. Paye hastily ended the meeting telling Starbuck that Rhiamon was there to do another dressing change and he was also due for some physiotherapy on his weakened leg. Starbuck concluded his business cheerfully and let Rhiamon begin the treatment.

Paye had left the room asking Rhiamon to call him when the wound was exposed so he could monitor the progress. A centar later, he finally returned to Starbuck's cubicle to find him again in conference with Rhiamon and Ama. They were discussing the successful transfer of 'cargo' to the _Malocchio_ Freighter. Paye reminded Starbuck that whatever he was planning on the side that the focus of his stay in the Life Station was to get him on his feet and back out defending the Fleet. Starbuck simply agreed and apologized to Paye for distracting Rhiamon from her work. Amazingly, his leg was healing beautifully. Paye was astonished at the amount of healthy granulation tissue that had started to cover the cavity that the infection had caused. He noted Starbuck was not accepting any analgesics at all, unless he needed to bear weight on the leg. Paye finally decided to move Starbuck back into the main area of the Life Station so he could keep an eye on him and hopefully curtail his new entrepreneurial tendencies.

The next morning Dr. Salik arrived in the Life Station to find six of his patients sitting around the two biobeds of the 'sickest' patients. All eight of them were engaged in a lively game of pyramid around four small clinical treatment tables that had been taped together. At the head of the table was the infamous Lieutenant Starbuck. Salik immediately looked around to locate the med tech. Giselle was occupied in a private cubicle with a woman in active labour. She told him that a card game in the main room was the least of her worries with the shift she had just pulled. She had apparently needed to summon Dr. Paye back to Life Station twice for complications with her patients. She also told Salik that she was getting tired of working short staffed and it was time for him to look at training more techs.

In frustration, Dr. Salik broke up the card game and told the ringleader to get into his office STAT. Starbuck hastily grabbed the bio-crutches he had been practicing on and followed Salik. Salik completely ignored the wince on Starbuck's face as he mobilized on a leg with a significant hole in it. The doctor knew the crutches would adjust themselves as Starbuck got stronger so that he would be required to bear more of his weight, but perhaps they were set a bit too optimistically for the man's current level of therapy. Salik quickly read through Paye's report of the previous evening, noting the extracurricular activities of one lieutenant. He slammed the door shut as Starbuck entered the office.

"Lieutenant Starbuck, this is a Life Station. It is not a boardroom from which you conduct and arrange business opportunities. Nor is it a gambling den for you to increase your stake." Starbuck started to object at that but Salik quickly cut him off. "I don't care if there wasn't a cubit to be seen, or if you were playing for ear swabs and dental cleansers. The fact remains that you seem bent on disrupting this health facility. Now according to your chart you're still having your bandage changed twice a day by Rhiamon. You will report here at 0800 and 2000 hours daily for the next secton for treatments, physiotherapy and antibiotic infusions." He pulled a small bottle out of a cupboard. "Take one or two of these for pain every eight centars as needed. No more than that, although your addictive traits don't seem to lean towards prescription medications." Starbuck raised his eyebrows and started to open his mouth at that. "No, I don't want to hear an excuse, an explanation or an apology. I simply want to see your astrum heading out the door." He opened the door and pointed the way as if Starbuck was in need of some directions.

"But . . ." Starbuck started but a simple glare from the doctor stopped him. He reactivated his crutches and headed through the door after tucking the painkillers into a pocket. Salik could hear him cheerfully telling his fellow patients that he had been released and wishing them all well.

It was later that day that Commander Adama finally had an opportunity to pass by the Life Station to visit Starbuck, only to be informed that he had been released. At the time he was only pleased that the lieutenant seemed to be doing so well. Adama was on his way back from a meeting with Sire Albus, Sire Regus, Ama and Siress Tinia, who had volunteered to assist as the new official liaison with the Empyreans. Thus far, the Imperial Empyreans seemed to be settling in nicely with their ancient brethren. Adama had quickly looked over the reports of transport from the planet to the _Malocchio_ Freighter and had found an unusually large amount of cargo had been brought aboard with the sixty passengers. Apparently, an additional sixteen Empyreans had decided to join the fleet. He mentioned this to Albus who ensured him that there was sufficient space on the _Malocchio_ for the additional people and cargo. "Perhaps we will not be able to hold Empyrean Balls in the future, but it is more important that our people are again united and strong," he told Adama.

Days later it came to the Commander's attention that there was a phenomenal amount of construction occurring on the _Malocchio_. Colonel Tigh suggested that the activity on the Empyrean Freighter might be linked with the sudden disappearance of superfluous equipment from the Science Ship and the Agro Ships. Now, while the ships' captains had appreciated no longer having to store the aging paraphernalia, they also shared the same dilemma. Though all equipment was properly requisitioned and signed for, none of them had a record of where it went should it become necessary to scavenge some of it back for their own requirements. The Colonel's only lead was the description of the man who had supervised the loading of the equipment. Ironically, it matched that of Lieutenant Starbuck.

Adama wondered what Starbuck was up to now. No doubt it had something to do with his ten percent commission that Ama had mentioned at the curse lifting ceremony. Empyrean ale and fumarellos would be his first guess. A beep sounded and Adama bid him, "Enter".

Starbuck walked into the room with only a slight limp. He was still attending physiotherapy twice a day, but his treatments were only once a day and his antibiotic course was completed. His contusions and lacerations were completely healed. He had been spending time with Cassiopeia every evening and had taken Sheba's advice and put his best efforts into making her feel special. Their relationship seemed stronger than ever. The Empyrean Curse seemed a distant nightmare now and the 'Starbuck Luck' had been restored. Lieutenant Starbuck was a happy man.

The Commander stood to meet Starbuck and grasped his arm affectionately. "Starbuck, good to see you looking so well. How are you progressing?" Adama motioned him towards a chair facing his own across the desk.

"Great, Commander. Dr. Salik cleared me for light duty today." He paused and smiled. "But you probably know that."

Adama returned his smile and nodded. "I believe Apollo mentioned something about filing back- reports for the last couple sectars." He chuckled at Starbuck's pained expression. Then he noticed the compu-pad in Starbuck's hand. "What's that for?"

Starbuck handed it to him. "Well, I figured you'd want to know what I've been up to on the _Malocchio_. This covers it."

Adama considered him for a moment and then picked it up. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at Starbuck's perceptiveness. "All right. Give me the highlights, Starbuck. What is the agro and science equipment for?"

Starbuck nodded. He was all business now. "Ama wants to start two companies for the Empyreans to run, Empyrean Ale and Empyrean Tobacconists. When I was on the planet Empyrean, Tuija was telling us about an ancient technique of growing plants without soil by simply adding nutrients to water. The advantages include the fact that the plants can be grown closer together, thereby increasing yields, and multiple crops can be grown in the same tank. It also eliminates weed and pest problems. The disadvantages being that the equipment can be expensive to maintain and they didn't have the personnel or space to spare."

"Enter the Empyreans."

"Exactly," Starbuck replied. "The _Malocchio_ is immense. The Empyreans are so sectarian that very few other people want to live there. Most outsiders found other space on a ship that was more welcoming. They have a lot of area they want to designate for the use of growing tobacco, malt and hops. They still have plenty of capacity for the processing and curing. The botanists want to get involved with the intent of expanding the idea to botanicals and even food."

"Sounds promising. And the Science Ship?"

"That was pure scavenging, I'm afraid. We needed the artificial light and heat. It's all from equipment that wasn't being used though. You know we don't scrap anything in the fleet; we never know where or when we'll find a use for it. Boomer knew some of the science techs that were willing to help us out. Actually, Boomer has spent a fair amount of time over there tinkering with electronics and he had a pretty good idea about what was lying around in storage."

"Now, the cargo brought aboard by the Empyreans, what was it?" Adama asked.

"A lot of seed, seedlings, tobacco already in the curing process. They even disassembled their curing house. It's built from cedar, which is a very fragrant wood fiber. Ama insisted that it was essential to the process. Then there are the finished products for both ale and fumarellos that were being stored already. Finally, just personal belongings. Luckily, as far as that goes they pack light."

Adama held up the compu-pad. "This is your full report?"

"Yes, sir." Starbuck replied.

Adama sat back in his chair and contemplated the lieutenant. "And your ten percent commission?"

Starbuck snorted. "Well, let's just say after I split up my ten percent amongst all the warriors, botanists, science techs, and purveyors that are helping me get the business up and running, there wasn't a whole lot left over."

Adama laughed. Well, one thing was for certain. Starbuck was back in true form . . . and so was his luck.

The End


End file.
